Al diablo con el amor
by Payaso Coronado
Summary: Cuando Link y Samus son rechazados por sus amados el mismo día, ambos toman la decisión de cambiar y vivir sus vidas como realmente siempre quisieron hacerlo, al mismo tiempo, se meterán en un sin fin de situaciones comprometedoras mientras tratan de encontrar a la persona indicada con la que pasar el resto de sus vidas. ¿Conseguirán encontrar a su verdadero amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Al Diablo Con El Amor.**

 **Capitulo 1:** Despechados

Okey, sé que algunos deben seguir queriendo leer el próximo capítulo de El futuro que nunca esperé. No voy a borrarla, solo que aun estoy escribiéndolo, la verdad tengo otros fics y debo darles la misma atención. Este fic va a ser Samink, que es de mis parejas favoritas, ojalá les guste. Saludos.

 **Disclaimer: Súper Smash Bros no me pertenece, yo solo uso los personajes con el fin de entretener**

Era una hermosa noche en la mansión de los Smashers y aun más para cierto héroe rubio de ojos azules, quien se encontraba en cenando balcón a la luz de las velas con su amada princesa de cabello castaño y ojos azules, a la cual al fin le confesaría sus sentimientos luego de años de guardárselos. Para eso había preparado una romántica cena que Peach le había recomendado, pero eso es punto y aparte. El joven héroe observaba con ternura como su amada princesa degustaba las delicias que él y Peach se habían matado cocinando todo el día para ella. Para la ocasión Link se había cambiado su habitual vestimenta verde y usaba un traje negro muy elegante que Peach casi lo había obligado a ponerse, además había peinado hacia atrás su rebelde cabello rubio dándole un toque de galán de película. Link se encontraba increíblemente nervioso, ese día por fin pediría a Zelda que aceptase ser su novia. Se lo había pensado durante varias semanas antes de decidirse, y cuando por fin lo hizo, se pasó otra semana planeando la ocasión.

――――― **FLASHBACK** **―――――**

Mario, Snake, Luigi e Ike se encontraban en el cuarto de este último jugando poker en el suelo y charlando sobre sus vidas. Por fin tenían un día libre luego de semanas y semanas luchando contra Taboo y en el campeonato Brawl que se reanudó después de su aventura en el sub espacio.

― Que día tan tranquilo― comentó Mario dando un suspiro de tranquilidad y cambió una carta.

― Al fin se acabaron los psicópatas―dijo Snake y cambio tres cartas―. Demonios, jamás me salen los ases.

Luigi cambio una carta y sonrió con suficiencia― ¡Cómanse esta, cuatro ases! ― exclamó mientras azotaba sus cartas en el suelo y al instante todos se quejaron.

Luigi trató de tomar sus ganancias pero fue detenido por Ike.

―Así que tienes cuatro ases, que casualidad ―dijo― ¡Porque yo también!

Ahora todos veían atónitos a Luigi, él jamás había jugado sucio en su vida, su rectitud rayaba la estupidez. Verlo hacer trampa era tan fuera de lugar que no se podía ni explicar. Pero de pronto Snake sujetó a Luigi del cuello y desenfundó su calibre cuarentaicinco de su cintura. Todo el mundo se asustó.

― ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡No hay que ser tan extremista! ― gritó Mario temiendo por la vida de su hermanito.

― Sabes Luigi― dijo poniéndole el cañón del arma en la mejilla derecha―. Solo hay dos cosas con las que no se le puede hacer a un hombre a un hombre: traicionarlo y hacerle trampa en el poker. Dime Luigi, ¿Planeas traicionar a un camarada?

― ¡Y-y-y-y-y-yooo! ― balbuceaba Luigi y de pronto se desmayó.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡HAY DIOS, CASI SE ORINA ENCIMA! ― dijo Ike destartalándose de la risa en el suelo― ¡Fui yo quien hizo trampa y lo culpó! ― confesó de forma impune.

― ¡¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?! ― dijo Mario sujetando a Ike por el cuello, por su culpa casi mataban a su hermano y él riéndose tan campante.

De pronto Snake le dio un cachazo con su arma a Ike, dándole justo en la sien. ― Para que se te quite― dijo serio.

― ¡Oye! ¡Tampoco era para tanto! ― rebatió Ike limpiándose un poco de sangre de su herida, y es que el golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

― ¡Cállate idiota! ― espetó Mario dándole un coscorrón a Ike.

―Ustedes son malos conmigo― dijo el mercenario sobándose la cabeza en el suelo.

―Deja de quejarte, por tu culpa casi muere un inocente― dijo Snake. La seriedad en su rostro hasta asustaba.

― ¿De verdad ibas a matarlo? ― preguntó Mario asustado.

―En el poker no se hace trampa― siseó el soldado con su mirada más amenazante.

― ¡Entonces dale una paliza a este idiota! ― exigió el héroe del reino champiñón.

―No sería una mala idea, quizás hasta podríamos marcarlo con un fierro― agregó Snake.

―O-oigan chicos ― musitó Ike aterrado―, esto ya no es gracioso.

― Yo lo sostengo y tu lo marcas― sugirió Mario.

― ¡AUXILIOOOO!

De pronto la puerta del cuarto salió volando por una patada voladora cortesía de Link, quien mandó a todos a volar con el estruendo. Y de paso destruyó la habitación completa. Snake quedó sobre Mario e Ike, quienes a su vez quedaron sobre el pobre Luigi.

― ¡CHICOS! ¡POR FIN SE LO VOY A DECIR! ― gritó Link de forma triunfal.

― ¿Qué demonios? ― se preguntaron todos.

Link salió del cuarto por un momento y volteó hacia todos lados asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca― Por fin me le voy a declarar a Zelda― dijo en voz baja para que solo sus amigos lo escucharan.

De pronto a todos se les encendió el cerebro y comenzaron a vitorear la decisión de su compañero de juergas. Si, Snake también.

― ¡Enhorabuena Link! ― gritó Mario emocionado de que su viejo amigo al fin se hubiera animado a confesarle sus sentimientos a su amada.

―Me alegra chico, si quieres un consejo, solo pídemelo ―dijo Snake en pose de tipo cool.

―Va a declarársele a una chica, no aprender a vivir en la selva― espetó Ike molesto por lo de hace un rato.

Snake ante esas palabras le dio un certero puñetazo en el rostro que lo mandó a volar al otro lado del cuarto.

―Respeta a la naturaleza mocoso, me ha salvado más veces de las que podrías contar con los dedos de toda la gente en la mansión― dijo el soldado con su habitual seriedad.

― ¿Siempre eres tan intenso? ― preguntó Mario con una ceja alzada.

―No lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara, es cosa de soldados― respondió Snake con otra pose de tipo cool.

―En serio, ¿Cómo haces todo eso del tipo duro? ― preguntó nuevamente Mario.

―Para saber eso tendrías que ser como yo, que me he enfrentado a insurgentes iraquís, insurgentes soviéticos, insurgentes americanos, insurgentes coreanos, insurgentes chinos y posiblemente algún día, insurgentes costarricenses contratados por insurgentes americanos.

―Hay demasiados insurgentes en tu mundo ― señaló el fontanero.

― No tienes ni idea― dijo Snake mientras se acercaba a la única ventana de la habitación.

― ¿Espera, no se supone que en ese país, Costa Rica, no hay ejército ni milicias o cosas así? ¿Cómo es que llegan los insurgentes ahí? ― preguntó Ike.

―Esos costarricenses planean algo, lo sé. Puedo olerlo― respondió Snake mientras miraba al jardinero de la mansión a través de unas persianas― ¡Algún día te descubriré Joaquín! ¡A ti a tu grupo de insurgentes! ― gritó haciendo que el jardinero se volteara.

― ¡Deje de acosarme señor culebra! ― recriminó el hombre, que aparte de tener unos setenta años, no parecía en absoluto peligroso.

― ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Me llamo Snake!

― ¡Usted está loco!

― ¡No dirás lo mismo cuando te ponga a ti y a tu grupo de rebeldes tras las rejas!

― ¡Jódase y déjeme trabajar!

Snake se apartó de la ventana y volvió a centrar su atención en sus amigos.

―Eres demasiado paranoico― comentó Mario.

―Lo mismo me decían de Estados Unidos cuando dijo que Alemania atacaría, y luego esos malditos iniciaron la segunda guerra mundial― se excusó el soldado veterano.

―Me sigues pareciendo un paranoico― dijo Mario.

―Un momento, ¿Qué no tenía cortinas? ― dijo Ike viendo que mágicamente ahora tenía persianas.

―Oigan ¿De qué hablábamos hace rato? ― preguntó Mario recordando que se había olvidado de algo importante.

―Quizás debería, invitarla a un paseo, o tal vez de viaje al reino champiñón. No, definitivamente lo haré aquí ―murmuraba Link en una esquina mientras usaba al aun inconsciente Luigi como silla.

― ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Link se le va a declarar a Zelda! ― gritó Ike, quien fue rápidamente silenciado por otro cachazo, cortesía de Snake.

― Deja de gritar, mocoso― ordenó el soldado.

―Oye, Link― decía Mario tronándole los dedos frente al rostro.

― ¡¿Eh?! ― exclamó el rubio.

― ¿Ya decidiste como se lo vas a decir? ― indagó Snake.

―Pues no, para eso vine con ustedes, para que me asesoren― respondió el héroe de Hyrule alzando el pulgar.

― Pues has venido al lugar indicado, yo sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre mujeres― comentó Mario con pose de tipo cool mientras se acariciaba el bigote.

― ¿En serio? ¿Tu? ― preguntó Ike con una ceja alzada.

De pronto una vena se marcó en la frente del fontanero― ¡PUES YO TENGO NOVIA! ― gritó furioso y agregó: ― ¡NINGUNO AQUÍ PUEDE DECIR LO MISMO!

― He tenido más amantes insurgentes de las que podrías contar con los dedos de toda la gente de la mansión― dijo Snake recostado en una esquina mientras se fumaba un puro. Y por supuesto, parecía un tipo cool.

― ¡MALDITO SNAKE! ¡¿NO PODÍAS DEJARME TENER UN MOMENTO DE GLORIA?! ― reclamó el fontanero.

― No hay piedad para los débiles ―declaró Snake―Ven muchacho, seré yo quien te revele los secretos de la seducción― agregó Snake caminando hacia Link para luego llevárselo del cuarto y dejando atrás a un furioso Mario quien era sostenido por Ike, y Luigi, Luigi solo seguía inconsciente.

――――― **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** **―――――**

Ahora Link no solo sabía de modales, había sido entrenado rigurosamente en las artes de seducción y estaba seguro de que tendría éxito. No podía fallar.

― Que hermosa noche― comentó el rubio mientras se servía un poco más de la botella de vino tinto que Marth le había regalado.

― Tienes razón, es muy linda― dijo la castaña mirando el hermoso paisaje que se podía admirar desde el balcón.

― ¿Qué tal está?― preguntó Link con una mirada seductora mientras cortaba un trozo de filete.

Zelda terminó de tragar su bocado, se limpió con una servilleta y dijo: ―Está deliciosa, gracias.

…

Mientras tanto en la sala de la mansión, el resto de los Smashers se encontraban viendo la romántica cena de Link y Zelda gracias a una cámara espía cortesía de Snake quien también se encontraba ahí.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Díselo de una vez! ―dijo Peach quien a cada momento se emocionaba más al ver que esos dos al fin podrían estar juntos. Además de que al fin podrían tener citas dobles como ella y Link habían fantaseado muchas veces.

― Tu puedes chico, el fracaso no es una opción― animó Snake pues el tiempo en que entrenó a Link se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, por lo que había ayudado a los demás a preparar todo para la cena.

― Creo que me voy a ir a dormir― comentó Marth bostezando.

― ¿No puedes aguantarte? Ya le va a hacerle la pregunta― espetó Mario viendo que el peliazul se quería largar.

― Bueno, me quedo un rato― contestó el príncipe de Altea.

…

De vuelta con Link y Zelda, estos se hallaban charlando amenamente mientras comían su plato principal que era sopa de calabaza con barbo oloroso y queso de cabra que el mismo Link había preparado gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos que le habían conseguido los ingredientes mientras él cocinaba el postre.

― Sabes Zelda, hace mucho que quería decirte algo, pero no me animaba― dijo Link tomando la palabra haciendo que los Smashers de la sala comenzaran a emocionarse.

― Que casualidad yo también― dijo Zelda a lo que Peach casi se desmaya pues pensó que harían una doble confesión.

― Tu primero― exclamó Link cediéndole la palabra a la castaña.

― Pues veras, dado que eres mi mejor amigo y que siempre has estado a mi lado…― musitó Zelda haciendo que Link y los demás se emocionaran― quiero hacerte una confesión― agregó poniéndose roja de la pena.

― Prosigue― dijo el rubio de forma calmada y madura― (¡Se me va a declarar! ¡Se me va a declarar!) ― pensó emocionado. Casi se ponía a llorar de la alegría.

― Pues ya que estamos aquí en privado quería decirte que… estoy saliendo con Marth― dijo Zelda contando su gran secreto.

― ¡Siii! ― gritó Link hasta que en su cerebro algo hizo "click" y comenzó a procesar la información que acababa de oír― Espera ¿Qué? ― preguntó con una mueca de desconcierto.

―Pues eso, que estoy saliendo con Marth, eso era lo que quería decirte― contestó Zelda extrañada ―. Y ya llevamos dos meses juntos― dijo Zelda soltando su gran secreto―. Uff, me siento mejor de habérselo dicho a mi mejor amigo. No puedo esperar a decirle al resto de la mansión― agregó feliz.

…

Devuelta con los Smashers en la sala, estos oían atónitos la confesión de Zelda. Nadie, jamás, en su vida se lo hubiera esperado.

― Que maldita― dijo Wario asombrado. Ni todos los actos ruines que había visto y cometido en su vida se comparaban con haber ilusionado al pobre Link para luego salirle con ese chorro de babas.

De pronto todos voltearon a ver a Marth para reclamarle, pero este ya se había desaparecido sin hacer silencio ni alertar a nadie.

― Pobre idiota, casi me da lástima― comentó Ganondorf negando con la cabeza.

― ¡Ese princeso maldito me va a escuchar! ― vociferó Peach furiosa. Todo el maldito día se había esforzado ayudando a Link enseñándole modales, ayudándole en la cocina y eligiendo la ropa adecuada para la ocasión, todo ese esfuerzo solo para que al final Zelda saliera con que siempre si no.

― Peach, cálmate― dijo Mario tratando de apaciguar a la furia que tenía por novia. En todos sus años juntos nunca la había visto así de furiosa.

― ¡Pero es que ellos se pertenecen Mario! ¡Solo míralos! ― gritó Peach apuntando a la pantalla donde se podía ver a un shockeado Link quien ni siquiera se movía―. ¡Se ven tan perfectos juntos que hace que nosotros nos veamos disfuncionales!― agregó sintiendo que iba a llorar.

― ¿Disfuncionales? ― preguntó Mario impactado por esa revelación.

…

Marth por su parte se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto, el peliazul iba dispuesto a sacar sus pertenencias y desaparecer un tiempo hasta que todo se calmara― ¡De regreso a Altea! ― exclamó apresurando el paso. Si Link lo agarraba era seguro que lo mataría por haberle quitado a su amada a escondidas.

…

En la terraza de la mansión las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos, Link seguía petrificado y Zelda lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

― ¡¿Cómo que sales con Marth?! ― preguntó Link una vez que recobró el sentido, estaba muy enojado y dolido.

― ¡No me grites Link! ―vociferó la soberana de Hyrule― ¡¿Y por qué te pones así?! ― preguntó a lo que Link y todos los Smashers la observaban incrédulos de lo que oían ¿En serio era tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo que Link sentía por ella? Al parecer sí ― ¿Te molesta

― ¡¿Qué por qué me pongo así?! ― preguntó Link furioso e incrédulo― ¡Es porque me gustas! ― gritó dejando a Zelda sin habla― ¡Siempre me has gustado! ― agregó dejando aun más impactada a la castaña.

― ¡No lo sabía!― se defendió Zelda recobrándose del shock inicial.

― ¡Pero si era obvio! ¡Toda la mansión lo sabe! ¡En Hyrule lo saben! ¡TODOS EN EL MALDITO MULTIVERSO LO SABEN! ¡Hasta el desgraciado de Taboo lo sabía! ― gritó Link poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar en círculos mientras se tomaba el rostro con la palma izquierda― ¡¿Por qué creíste que preparé esta cena romántica?! ¡¿Porque quería cenar con mi mejor amiga a la luz de las velas?! ― preguntó sarcástico.

― Lo siento mucho Link, pero yo solo te veo como un amigo― dijo Zelda endureciendo su semblante.

Link no se lo podía creer, ¿Solo como un amigo? ¡Al diablo! Él había sido el que se arriesgó para salvar su reino de la oscuridad con la única ayuda de Midna, es más, de no haber sido por él Hyrule estaría siendo dominado por ese psicópata de Ganondorf ¿Qué había visto en Marth que no tuviera él? Aparte de un reino.

― ¡¿Y que tiene Marth que no tenga yo?! ― dijo Link haciendo esa típica pregunta de despechado.

― Él tiene todo lo que busco en un hombre― contestó Zelda segura de sus palabras.

― ¡¿Hombre?! ¡MARTH ES GAY! ― gritó a los cuatro vientos haciendo que Zelda se enojara.

― ¡Él no es gay! ― gritó Zelda queriendo salvar la honra de su amado.

― ¡¿Qué no es gay?! ― preguntó el rubio con el máximo sarcasmo― ¡Él usa champú con extracto de camelias! ¡Camelias! ― espetó con una risa que se movía ente burlona y psicópata.

― ¡No tiene nada de malo que quiera cuidar su cabello! ― rebatió Zelda frunciendo más el ceño.

― ¡Usa más maquillaje que tu y Peach juntas! ¡Ningún hombre de verdad usa maquillaje! ― contrarrestó el ojiazul a la brillante defensa de su ex amada.

― ¡Eso no es algo que te importe! ¡Y no es maquillaje! ¡Son cremas para el acné! ― espetó la castaña sintiéndose molesta por ese pequeño detalle.

― ¡Incluso usa una maldita tiara! ¡Eso es de chicas! ― agregó el héroe del crepúsculo tratando de comprender cómo es que Zelda lo había cambiado por ese afeminado.

― ¡¿Qué sabe un campesino ignorante como tú de la realeza?! ― preguntó Zelda de forma altiva para luego taparse la boca. Link siempre era alguien servicial y agradable, pero si algo odiaba en el mundo es que le dijeran campesino ignorante ya que no le permitía a nadie que lo hiciera de menos por su humilde origen, ni a él ni a las buenas personas que siempre daban lo mejor de sí en sus labores diarias y que lo criaron como propio― ¡Espera Link! ¡No quise decir eso! ― se apresuró a decir la soberana de Hyrule, pero ya era tarde y el daño estaba hecho.

De pronto Link se quedó quieto sin hacer ni un ruido, inmediatamente agudizó su oído y pudo escuchar un singular correteo que se alejaba de la mansión, al acercarse al pasamanos del balcón pudo divisar a Marth quien cargaba una maleta y salía corriendo por el jardín frontal como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin perder tiempo, Link sacó su cetro de control de una de las alforjas que nunca se quitaba y lo usó para mover una estatua del jardín haciendo que esta golpeara a Marth y lo derribara.

― ¡Ya verá ese maldito traidor! ― rugió Link mientras brincaba del balcón que estaba en el tercer piso de la mansión.

…

― Que dolor― dijo Marth por lo bajo retorciéndose en el suelo cual gusano.

El pobre peliazul se iba a poner de pie para seguir corriendo hasta que sintió que le ponían algo muy pesado en el pecho. Al voltear hacia arriba se topó con Link, quien lucía una expresión homicida en su trostro.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas, Marthy? ― preguntó Link con una pesada aura de odio y muerte rodeándolo.

― I-iba a ver s-s-si me n-n-n-n-necesitaban en mi reino― contestó Marth sintiendo que le iban a cortar la cabeza… y así era pues Link ya tenía desenfundada su espada de Ordon la cual nunca dejaba.

― ¿Creíste que era divertido darme una botella de vino para mi cena y burlarte de mí a mis espaldas? ― preguntó Link recordando la hipócrita sonrisa de Marth cuando le entregó aquella botella que con tanto aprecio había recibido y por la cual hasta lo había abrazado.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que no sabía cómo decírtelo! ― dijo Marth tratando de excusarse, estaba a segundos de rogar por su vida.

― Muy tarde Marthy― dijo Link levantando su arma―, hoy te toca tu ejecución por ser un traidor― agregó para luego dejar caer la afilada espada con claras intenciones homicidas pero…

― ¡Din´s Fire! ― gritó Zelda lanzando una esfera de fuego que golpeó a Link a quemarropa haciendo que este soltara su espada y cayera al suelo inconsciente.

― ¡Marth! ¡¿Estás bien?! ― preguntó Zelda viendo como su afeminado, que diga, amado estaba tirado en el suelo respirando pesadamente por el pisotón de Link.

…

Apartado de todo eso, cierta rubia caza recompensas se encontraba vigilando a cierto peliazul mercenario que se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, mordiéndose las uñas y pensando en cómo habría ido la cena de Link. Ike sabía de lo de Marth y Zelda, pero al igual que su amigo Marth, no pudo encontrar la forma de decírselo sin que quisiera matarlos a ambos.

―Hola ―saludó Samus tratando de parecer casual.

― ¡AAHHH! ― gritó Ike del susto, por un momento creyó que era Link quien se acercaba― ¡Oh, Samus! ― dijo más calmado mientras se sujetaba el pecho para tratar de calmar su ritmo cardiaco.

― ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma― comentó Samus extrañada de que Ike estuviera tan asustado.

― ¡Nada, nada! ― se excusó el mercenario―. Mejor dime, ¿Cómo le fue a Link en su cena? ― preguntó de forma hipócrita y con todo el cinismo posible.

―Pues mal ― dijo Samus―. Zelda rechazó a Link y lo peor es que llevaba dos meses saliendo con Marth, y él muy infeliz no le pudo decir antes.

De pronto Ike comenzó a ponerse pálido― ¿En serio? Que malnacido― exclamó.

―Si, es un desgraciado ― dijo Samus siguiéndole la corriente― Dime Ike, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de una chica? ― preguntó tanteando el terreno. Link no era el único que quería declararse, Samus, al igual que él, estaba enamorada de Ike casi desde el primer momento en que lo vio y quería ir conociéndolo poco a poco para ver si tenía alguna oportunidad.

―Pues ahora que lo dices, sí― contestó Ike, quien se sentía bastante contento de cambiar de tema, aunque fuera algo así de personal.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó la caza recompensas poniéndose seria, que bueno que llevaba su armadura completa para disimular sus gestos― ¿Y quién es? Digo, si se puede saber.

― Bueno, creo que puedo confiar en ti― dijo Ike, cualquier cosa por alejar la imagen mental de Link atravesándolo con la Master Sword.

― Pues anda, cuenta― Samus se veía bastante impaciente por saber.

―Pues es rubia― comenzó Ike y Samus se emocionó, no había muchas rubias en la mansión―. Tiene ojos azules― otro punto para Samus―. Es de piel blanca e inmaculada ― a cada palabra Ike se ponía más sonrojado y Samus se emocionaba más― Y viene del espacio― ese fue el golpe de la victoria para Samus, jamás creyó que Ike sería tan directo con ella. Si era hasta obvio, siempre le apartaba un asiento a su lado en el comedor.

Samus estaba tan emocionada que hasta se decidió a declarársele también― Ike yo…

― Como quisiera poder declarármele a Rosalina― comentó Ike algo triste y sin darse cuenta de que interrumpió a Samus, al mismo tiempo que rompía en mil pedazos sus esperanzas―. Y mira que ella es la mujer perfecta.

Pobre Samus, estaba tan emocionada que se olvidó que la descripción que Ike daba, la compartía con Rosalina. Ambas rubias, de ojos azules, piel blanca y venían del espacio.

― Sabes Ike, me voy a dormir, que pases buena noche― exclamó la caza recompensas saliendo del lugar con el corazón roto y dejando a Ike algo confudido.

―Al diablo con el amor― siseó la Samus ya lejos de Ike.

…

De nuevo con Link, este se hallaba despertando con un gran ardor en la espalda producto del Din's fire de Zelda. Se extrañó de que no estuviera tirado en el jardín sino en la enfermería.

― Al fin despiertas― dijo alguien al lado del rubio.

Link se volteó y se encontró con el doctor Mario, el primo de Mario que compartía su nombre.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó el doctor.

― Uno de mis amigos se quedó con mi chica, ella me lanzó un ataque de fuego en la espalda y no recuerdo haber pasado peor humillación en mi vida ¿Cómo cree usted que me siento? ― preguntó Link, bastante enojado.

― Que genio― dijo el doc alejándose un poco del convaleciente rubio―. Si quieres te puedes quedar, ya curé tus heridas y estás bien, pero te aconsejaría que te quedaras.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ― indagó el rubio sentándose en la camilla donde estaba recostado.

― Unas cuatro horas, creo que ya son como las doce― respondió el doc dándose la vuelta para ordenar unos papeles.

― Adiós doc, disculpe mi genio y gracias por todo― dijo el joven elfo antes de marcharse y sin esperar respuesta del buen doctor.

De camino a su habitación Link notó que ya todo el mundo estaba dormido, seguramente creyeron que no despertaría sino hasta mañana. Justo cuando creyó que su noche no podría ponerse peor, olvidó que el balcón donde había estado cenando con su ex amada, se encontraba de camino a su alcoba. Maldita fueran su suerte y su memoria.

Aun contra su lógica, Link se acercó al lugar, solo para ver como toda la decoración y la comida yacían arruinadas, en gran parte por su culpa, en la mesa pudo divisar la botella de vino que le había dado Marth, la cual estaba a poco más de la mitad. La tomó con la mano izquierda y por un momento se sintió tentado a lanzarla por el balcón, pero luego reflexionó y pensó que era un vino demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo, incluso si venía del bastardo de Marth.

Ya con la botella de vino, Link se encaminó hacia su habitación, en la cual, se puso a beber de la botella hasta que perdió la consciencia, no sin antes proferir un: ― Al diablo con el amor.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y me dejen sus opiniones acerca del mismo, por cierto, para los que leen mis otros fics, habrán notado que cambié un poco mi forma de escribir, espero que les haya agradado y quizás en una quincena suba el próximo capítulo de "El futuro que nunca esperé". Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cambios

**Al Diablo Con El Amor.**

 **Capitulo 2:** Cambios

 **Disclaimer: Súper Smash Bros no me pertenece, yo solo uso los personajes con el fin de entretener**

Eran ya las dos de la tarde en la mansión. Casi todo el mundo se hallaba reunido en la cocina comiendo tarta y hablando de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Algunos estaban tristes, otros se sentían mal por Link y otros solo fueron por la tarta. Los únicos que no se encontraban ahí eran lógicamente: Marth, Zelda e Ike.

―Pobre Link, debe estar destrozado ― dijo una triste Peach mientras se servía otro trozo de la tarta que había preparado.

―Creo que deberíamos ir a verlo ―propuso Mario. Él estaba más preocupado que nadie por Link, después de todo eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo y le daba cosa verlo así.

―Lo mejor será dejarlo solo por ahora. Cuando fui a limpiar en la mañana hacía falta la botella de vino, seguramente se la llevó para terminársela en su habitación― comentó Kirby con desgano.

―La resaca debe de estarlo matando― señaló Snake quien se hallaba limpiando su arma.

De pronto Ganondorf bufó y dijo―: No sé por qué todos sienten pena por él. Fue su culpa por empeñarse en seguir creyendo en algo tan tonto y volátil como el amor, merecido se lo tiene.

Las críticas ante esa opinión no se hicieron esperar.

Mario azotó las manos en la mesa― ¿Y qué va a saber del amor alguien que nunca lo ha tenido? ― dijo, su ceño fruncido y sus músculos tensos.

― ¡Sí! ¡¿Quién te crees para hablar así de Link?! ― apoyó Peach, la eterna defensora del amor.

―Mario y Peach tienen razón, no deberías opinar de cosas que no conoces― agregó Samus, la cual al igual que Link, tenía el corazón roto, pero no iba a hacer un melodrama por eso.

Ganondorf bufó de nuevo y se puso de pie―Les aseguro que sé más de él que todos ustedes juntos― declaró y luego se marchó dejándolos a todos confundidos.

― ¿A qué rayos se refería con eso? ―preguntó Kirby.

Sonic se encogió de hombros ―No tengo idea, ya sabes cómo son los villanos, siempre quieren hacerse los misteriosos. Además recuerden que según Link, llevan luchando desde siempre.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo al razonamiento del erizo. Todos menos Mario, para el fontanero había algo en las palabras que Ganondorf que lo dejaba inquieto.

…

Mientras que en la cocina todos seguían hablando del incidente de la noche anterior, Link por fin despertaba. El joven héroe se sentía horrible, las sienes le palpitaban fuertemente y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, sus manos le temblaban y sentía un gran vacío que se originaba en su vientre y recorría su pecho, hasta llegar a su garganta, la boca le sabía a bilis y sus ojos le ardían por el frente y le dolían por atrás. Con gran cuidado se levantó de su cama, cuando estuvo de pie, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y era como estar en la cima de un edificio que se tambaleaba. Era su primera resaca. Caminó hasta el baño lentamente, y al encender la luz la volvió a apagar de inmediato pues sus ojos le ardieron casi de inmediato, ya dentro se sintió realmente tentado a dejar salir el contenido de su estomago, pero se resistió y en cambio se lavó la cara. Centró su atención en el espejo del baño como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo y de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron de golpe. Dos lagrimas asomaron por sus ojos, y cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas, has que se encontraron en su mentón y se fundieron para luego caer hacia el lavamanos. Aunque Link lloraba, la expresión de su rostro no pasaba de ser la expresión de alguien aburrido.

En esos momentos sus facultades mentales no estaban a plena potencia, pero sentía que tenía la mente más que nunca y sabía cuáles era el siguiente paso por cumplir. Tenía que abandonar la mansión, no para siempre, solo durante el tiempo que se tardaba en recuperarse de su desaire ya que no quería verles la cara ni a Zelda ni a Marth, eso lo mataría. Prefería aislarse el algún lugar mientras su corazón sanaba. Seguramente a muchos les parecería extremista, pero la verdad a Link poco le importaba.

Lentamente comenzó a desvestirse para darse una ducha. Se quitó su elegante saco y su camisa, al examinarlos, los encontró completamente destruidos por la parte de atrás, producto del ataque de Zelda. La expresión de Link se volvió triste y sombría, ni en toda su vida hubiera pensado que Zelda lo atacaría por la espalda, al parecer para ella era más importante el traidor de Marth que él que había arriesgado su vida varias veces para salvarla a ella y a su reino, ni siquiera había recibido un mísero apretón de manos por su ayuda.

Terminó de desvestirse y se abrió la llave de la ducha, el agua era fría y ayudaba a calmar un poco su malestar, cada gota que caía sobre su cuerpo le ayudaba a mitigar el dolor de su cuerpo y alma. Mientras se duchaba, recordó todo lo que había vivido a sus escasos dieciocho años de vida, su orfandad en la ciudadela, su vida en Ordon, y sus aventuras con Midna. Link nunca pensó que llegaría a extrañarla tanto, si bien con el paso del tiempo aceptó que no podrían verse de nuevo, ahora que sabía que se podía viajar a cualquier universo, no dudaría en hacerle una visita a su amiga.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, irse de visita a algún lugar que no le recordara a Zelda, y los únicos lugares que se le ocurrían eran Ordon y el reino del crepúsculo, en esos lugares no tendría que torturarse con el recuerdo de su rechazo. La ducha duró tanto tiempo que Link apenas y se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba una hora ahí metido. Una vez que salió, se sintió muchísimo mejor y fue a buscar ropa para ponerse, en su habitación solo tenía cambios de ropa iguales, a excepción del que usaba en Ordon, el cual se había llevado a la mansión por nostalgia. Sin vacilar se puso sus ropas de campesino y casi al instante se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, cuando su vida era más sencilla y se limitaba a practicar esgrima con Moy en las mañanas y en las tardes ayudar a Braulio con las cabras, y por supuesto, pasear con Ilia y Epona. Añoraba volver a esos tiempos.

Link se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo, se observó de arriba abajo, analizando cada detalle de su ropa y su cuerpo, casi no se reconoció con esas ropas de campesino. Pero tampoco quería seguir usando sus ropas de héroe, más que orgullo, le causaban cierto fastidio, ya que aparte de ser realmente incomodas, sentía que lo ataban a un reino que le había dado varios de los peores momentos de su vida, la mayoría en su niñez. Por eso mismo Link se propuso dejar de ser héroe, no por capricho, sino por libertad, estaba harto de hacer el trabajo sucio y al final quedarse con las manos vacías, al diablo con Hyrule, de ahí en adelante solo defendería los territorios cercanos, más no la ciudadela ni el castillo. Que Zelda se las arreglara como pudiera, después de todo ahora tenía a Marth para que la defendiera.

Aunque la cabeza le seguía doliendo y se sentía de la patada, su estomago lo aquejaba pidiéndole alimento, después de todo, ya eran casi las cuatro y no había comido nada desde anoche. Lentamente abrió su puerta y salió cerrándola con cuidado, para no hacer mucho ruido, que en ese estado, hasta el sonido de sus latidos eran una tortura. Con un caminar algo atontado, Link se dirigió a la cocina, en el camino se topó con varios de los Smashers, lo cuales solo se le quedaban viendo con lástima y sorpresa al verlo con otras ropas que no eran las de héroe, odiaba eso. Odiaba la lástima, eso no servía para nada. Pero él los ignoró, y siguió su camino.

Le tomó cerca de media hora llegar a la cocina, puesto que su caminar era lento y los estragos del alcohol lo tenían algo desorientado, razón por la cual se tardó tanto, a plena capacidad no le hubiera tomado más de siete minutos llegar. Al llegar, no se encontró con nadie, agradeció a su suerte que fuese así, pues lo último que quería era que le preguntaran sobre cómo se sentía.

Ya en la cocina, se acercó a la estufa y puso a calentar agua para hacerse un café bien cargado, con el cual tenía la esperanza de poder sentirse mejor. Aun con ese paso lastimero, Link se acercó al refrigerador y sacó una botella de leche, dos bananas y algo de hielo, y luego tomó el cereal que estaba sobre el refrigerador. Una vez que tuvo sus cosas listas, las puso en una licuadora, con la cual pretendía hacerse un nutritivo licuado, ya que no quería masticar nada por miedo a que su migraña empeorara.

Volteó a la estufa y observó como el agua burbujeaba, indicando que ya estaba en óptima temperatura para poder prepararse su café. Con la velocidad que su estado le permitía, Link se apresuró a apagar la estufa y vació en cinco cucharadas de café en el agua, que aun burbujeaba, y lo dejó reposar durante un rato. Se volteó y centró su atención en el licuado que todavía no preparaba. Con sumo cuidado puso la tapa y presionó su mano derecha sobre ella para mantenerla en su sitio, con la derecha encendió la licuadora, la cual por su ruido, le causó una moderada punzada en las sienes, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

Los minutos pasaron y por fin Link tenía su comida lista, sencilla pero eficaz. Se bebió una gran taza de café amargo y se tomó el licuado directamente de la taza de la licuadora. El café se lo bebió de golpe, estaba caliente y amargo, pero le sirvió para terminar de despertarse, ya que a medida que iba pasando por su garganta, se la iba quemando, al igual que hizo con su estomago una vez que terminó temporalmente su recorrido por el organismo del Hyliano. Link sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente y de inmediato se tomó el licuado para eliminar el amargo sabor de su boca. Al terminar, se sintió fatal, pero al menos ya no tenía hambre.

Link lavó sus utensilios y luego regresó a su habitación para seguir durmiendo, que buena falta le hacía.

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Samus, la caza recompensas se hallaba golpeando un saco de boxeo para pasar el rato y había acordado pasar más tarde por la habitación de Link para ver cómo estaba.

― ¡Estúpido… Ike! ― masculló mientras seguía golpeando el saco, el cual se bamboleaba fuertemente con cada golpe.

La rubia no podía dejar de pensar en el desaire de la noche anterior, aunque Ike no la había rechazado directamente, el cómo habló de Rosalina y su cara de idiota enamorado, eran pruebas suficientes de que no tenía cabida en su corazón, más allá de como una amiga. Ahora entendía por qué el joven mercenario no había caído en sus encantos. Claro que Samus había tratado de seducirlo antes, pero era tan cabeza hueca que nunca se dio cuenta, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, pues lo que realmente pasaba era que Ike pensaba en otra mujer y por eso era que no le prestaba atención a ella.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan tonta. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su sentido de la observación, pero esta vez sí que le habían fallado.

Al fin harta de dar golpes, Samus tomó un descanso y se acostó en su cama para contemplar su techo y pensar en qué hacer ahora, sus sentimientos por Ike eran casi la única razón por la que había seguido dentro de la mansión, pero ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, poco o nada tenía que hacer ahí. Ahora lo único que Samus quería era un descanso, marcharse a recorrer el espacio como antaño lo hacía, y quizás tener un par de aventuras para dejar la monotonía de los combates, ya estaba harta de luchar siempre con los mismos adversarios, ella quería un verdadero reto, o al menos irse a un lugar tropical a pasar un tiempo de calidad consigo misma. Por todo eso, decidió que se iría de la mansión un tiempo, no para siempre, sino hasta que se sintiera realmente bien.

Una vez se sintió recuperada del esfuerzo físico que suponía su entrenamiento, Samus cerró sus cortinas, y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. Quitarse toda esa ropa sudorosa se sentía bien, prenda por prenda fueron cayendo todas al suelo, hasta que quedó completamente desnuda, antes de cubrirse con una toalla, observó su cuerpo en un enorme espejo que tenía en su cuarto. Tenía una figura de infarto, eso era seguro, todo su ser era firme y bien proporcionado, hasta podría decirse que tenía el mejor físico entre las mujeres de la mansión, y aun así Ike había preferido a otra chica, bien dicen que no todo es el físico. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y con rapidez se metió al baño para ducharse.

…

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y ya era de noche en la mansión, la mayoría de sus habitantes ya estaban en el comedor esperando por la cena. Algunos seguían hablando de Link y teniéndole lástima, de haber estado ahí, Link los hubiera callado. Zelda y Marth se hallaban a la mesa, Marth aun seguía algo adolorido por el ataque Link y Zelda se encargaba de consolarlo, ahora que todo se sabía, no tenían razones por las cuales seguir queriéndose a escondidas, por lo que ahora demostraban su amor mutuo a los ojos de todos.

Personas como Mario, Snake y Peach, los miraban con cierto recelo, más a Marth que a Zelda, ya que él había sido el artífice de la desgracia de su amigo. Con su hipocresía le había hecho un profundo daño y lo peor es que no parecía muy arrepentido por lo mismo. Todo el mundo esperaba impaciente la cena, cuando de pronto las puertas del comedor se abrieron revelando la figura de Link, quien por los efectos aun vigentes de la resaca, se veía algo demacrado.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, se fue a sentar a su asiento al lado de Mario y se quedó en silencio.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― se aventuró a preguntar Mario. Estaba claramente nervioso, de la situación, puesto que aparte de que Zelda y Marth estaban casi enfrente, su expresión no se veía como para bailar y cantar.

Link lo volteó a ver, hizo una media sonrisa y dijo―: Tengo resaca, ya te imaginarás cómo estoy.

Esa respuesta sorprendió tanto a Mario como a los demás que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo, ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior?, al parecer no, y eso en parte estaba bien. Pero para Mario había algo más, él conocía a Link desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, tanto a él como a sus anteriores encarnaciones que estuvieron en los torneos anteriores, y sabía perfectamente que se estaba tragando su dolor para no parecer débil frente a los demás, así era Link. Demasiado digno como para admitir que estaba derrotado.

― ¡La cena está lista! ―anunció Peach e, inmediatamente, varios toads salieron de la cocina con los platos de comida, marcharon como si fueran un pequeño ejército y una vez que estuvieron al lado de la persona correspondiente, sirvieron el plato y se marcharon.

Peach salió de la cocina y se sentó al lado de Mario, al ver a Link no pudo reprimir su sorpresa y le dijo―: ¡Link! ¡Qué gusto tenerte aquí!

El Hyliano por su parte se quería matar, ir al comedor había sido una mala idea ya que la cabeza aun le dolía y ahí había mucho ruido, el peor era la voz chillona de Peach, en estado normal, no era molesta, pero luego de una resaca, era como una tortura.

― Peach, haz el favor de no gritar. Link aun tiene resaca y los sonidos fuertes le molestan― señaló Mario con un tono casi neutral, mientras se comía un plato de lasaña, que era su comida favorita.

Peach se sonrojó de la vergüenza, no había pensado en eso.―Jeje, discúlpame Link, no había pensado en eso― murmuró apenada.

―No te preocupes, no estoy tan mal― comentó el rubio. Estaba mintiendo, el café amargo del medio día no había sido suficiente y la verdad todavía estaba algo indispuesto, pero no mostraría debilidad alguna frente a los demás, su orgullo se lo impedía. Por otro lado, su semblante le quitaba parte de credibilidad.

La cena pasó sin mayor relevancia. Zelda y Marth veían a Link de reojo cada tanto tiempo, ambos se sentían fatales, pero tampoco se arrepentían de nada, cierto que fallaron en mantener su relación en secreto, pero no se sentían listos para dar a conocer lo suyo.

Marth se sentía aun peor que Zelda, él supo todo el tiempo lo que su amigo sentía por ella, aun así no le importó y lo dejó seguir haciéndose ilusiones, hizo que volara alto y luego lo hizo descender de la forma más ruin y vil posible. Sabía que debía hablar con él tarde o temprano, pero prefería dejar que las cosas se enfriaran un poco antes.

Una vez que terminó de comer, Link se retiró de la mesa sin siquiera despedirse de nadie y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Máster Hand, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él.

…

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Máster Hand, la mano gigante y Samus charlaban sobre la situación de la caza recompensas y las cosas se estaban poniendo duras. Máster Hand no quería dejarla ir, ya que sus luchas eran de las que más elevaba los ratings de audiencia y que se fuera sería un golpe duro al torneo de ese mes. Samus por su parte tampoco quería ceder, ya estaba cansada de pasar todo su tiempo libre dentro de la mansión, practicando. Ella quería algo más de libertad, estar en un lugar que no fuera tan ruidoso y donde pudiera estar ella sola, no es que odiara estar en la mansión, solo necesitaba un descanso.

―No me pongas en esta encrucijada Samus. Sabes que eres de mis mejores luchadores y si te vas, los ratings de audiencia bajarán ―argumentó la mano flotante tratando de retener a la rubia.

―Lo siento Máster Hand, pero necesito un retiro. No debe preocuparse, volveré en un tiempo, es solo que necesito tiempo para mí ―explicó Samus, no quería hacer las cosas difíciles y Máster Hand lo hacía peor.

La mano dio un suspiro y dijo―: ¿Tu decisión ya está tomada cierto?

Samus asintió y Máster Hand volvió a suspirar ―Es por lo de Ike ¿Cierto? ― indagó.

Samus dio un pequeño respingo, no esperaba que Máster Hand supiera de eso, lo cual la llevó a pensar si realmente lo sabía todo, como muchas veces se había jactado.

― ¿Cómo supo eso? ― preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

― Eso es porque yo soy omnisciente― contestó con una voz dramática y haciendo un gesto como si sostuviera algo.

― ¡Mentira! ¡Tiene cámaras secretas en todas habitaciones de la mansión! ― gritó alguien a espaldas de Samus.

La rubia se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con la visión de Crazy Hand, el cual como siempre, se movía de forma errática y molestaba a los demás.

Al verse descubierto, Máster Hand se puso más furioso que nunca con su hermano por delatarlo y gritó―: ¡Maldita sea Crazy! ¡Lárgate de mi oficina!

― ¡No quiero! ¡Tienes que obligarme! ― espetó el menor de los hermanos Hand, y acto seguido se puso a dar vueltas por la oficina como si sujetara un volante de coche― ¡WIIIIIIII! ―gritaba divertido a más no poder.

― ¡DIJE QUE FUERA! ― rugió máster Hand para luego hacer un gesto con sus dedos simulando una pistola que usó para, literalmente, sacar a su hermano a tiros de su oficina.

Luego de ese jaleo, Samus vio su oportunidad de poder irse de la mansión y desde luego que la aprovecharía― Con que cámaras ocultas ¿Eh? ― comentó la caza recompensas con una sonrisa tan malévola, que cualquier villano querría tener.

― Hay una perfecta explicación para eso― se excusó la mano flotante.

― ¿Y cuál es? ―preguntó Samus.

―Jamás pasó y té tendrás dos semanas libres para volver ―argumentó Máster Hand.

―Que sean cuatro y hacemos un trato ―rebatió la caza recompensas―. O te juro que todo el mundo lo sabrá.

Aunque odiaba sentirse acorralado, Máster Hand debía de admitir que Samus era buena negociante, si su secreto de las cámaras se sabía, aparte de que dejaría de parecer omnipotente, no lo bajarían de voyerista, y eso era algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que no le quedaría de otra más que aceptar.

―Está bien, cuatro serán. Pero tendrás que hacer una lucha más antes de irte ―dijo la mano finalmente cediendo a las exigencias de su empleada.

Está bien― dijo Samus aceptando esa mínima condición―Pero antes dígame ¿Ocho semanas? ―preguntó Samus.

― ¡Fuera de mi oficina! ―rugió Máster Hand apuntando hacia la puerta con todo su ser.

…

A la salida de la oficina, Samus se topó con Link, quien extrañamente vestía ropas de civil. No se veía muy bien, pero tampoco se veía ni la mitad de devastado como se lo imaginaba, al parecer era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Más que despecho parecía que aun tenía los efectos de la resaca encima.

―Hola duende ―dijo Samus con una media sonrisa.

―Hola pechos de latón ― respondió Link tratando de sonreír, pero la sonrisa le salió más como una mueca.

De pronto una vena en la frente de Samus se hinchó a más no poder, odiaba ese sobrenombre. Acto seguido aprisionó el cuello de Link con su brazo y le frotó sus nudillos en la cabeza.

― ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! ― repuso furiosa mientras seguía cepillando el cráneo de su amigo.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡En la cabeza no! ― suplicó el elfo tratando de que esa tortura cesara.

Una vez que Link se disculpo, Samus lo soltó y este procedió a sobarse la cabeza adolorido.

―En serio te pasas― espetó molesto, al fin se le había ido la migraña y ella hizo que la recuperara.

Samus bufó y se cruzó de brazos girando el rostro hacia otro lado― El que se pasa eres tú, ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así.

―Si si, como digas, ¿Y qué haces aquí? ― preguntó el rubio también extrañado de verla ahí.

― Vine a hablar con Máster Hand ¿Y qué onda con tu ropa? ―Se aventuró a preguntar la caza recompensas, no pudiendo contener su curiosidad.

Link se sintió ligeramente incomodo con la pregunta, si bien nadie le había preguntado al respecto, sabía que a todos les causaba gran sorpresa verlo vestido así, ya que prácticamente no había cambiado de vestimenta desde que llegó― Solo quise un cambio de imagen. Ya sabes, para mantener contentas a mis fans ― respondió aun tratando de simular una sonrisa, cosa que por más que tratara, no podía hacer.

―Sí, bien, nos vemos ― dijo la rubia y acto seguido se fue a su habitación a preparar sus cosas para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones.

―Adiós― dijo Link y luego entró a la oficina de máster Hand.

― ¿Y tú qué quieres? ―preguntó la mano maestra de mala gana.

El rubio alzó una ceja y dijo―: Huy, que genio.

Máster Hand suspiró por enésima vez en la hora― Lo siento Link, es solo que tengo problemas con Crazy―se excusó tratando de no parecer un tirano esclavista, cosa que técnicamente era, pero que tampoco le gustaba recordarlo― Pero dime, ¿Qué necesitas? ― preguntó tratando de ser comprensivo con el elfo, ya que como todos, supo del desaire que había sufrido la noche anterior.

―Si bueno, solo venía a decirle que me tomaré unos días libres fuera de la mansión, quiero ir a visitar a mis amigos en Ordon y quedarme unos días―contestó el joven de rubios cabellos.

― ¡¿Tú también?! ― gritó Máster Hand furioso― ¡Claro que no! ¡Samus ya me pidió vacaciones y no pienso dejar que todos se larguen y dejen tirado el torneo! ― agregó apuntando a Link con su índice.

Link frunció el ceño y se decidió a usar su carta del triunfo― Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, o puedo llamar a mi abogado y denunciarlo por esclavismo para que le cierren el torneo y le quiten su licencia de organizador― amenazó con una mirada que decía que no estaba bromeando.

― ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO?! ¡¿ACASO HOY ES EL DÍA DE CHANTAJEAR A MASTER HAND?! ― esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, todo lo que había hecho por ellos, darles trabajo, rescatarlos de la muerte, darles un hogar, ¿Y ahora ellos lo venían a chantajear como si nada? Al carajo, que se largaran, pero si se arrepentían, él no estaría ahí para salvarles el trasero― ¡TOMA TUS MALDUITAS VACACIONES Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!

―Okey― dijo Link luciendo su primera sonrisa del día.

― ¡No tan rápido! ― exclamó la mano, parando así la caminata del rubio.

― ¿Y ahora qué?

De haber tenido cara, Máster Hand habría lucido una gran sonrisa― Antes de que te vayas, quiero que hagas una lucha de despedida, así tendremos más rating y tú podrás irte a donde quieras― ordenó.

Link se lo pensó y dijo―: Esta bien― acto seguido, se fue, dejando a Máster Hand solo con sus planes.

…

La noche había pasado tranquilamente, nada de luchas, ni conflictos por parte de nadie. Tanto Link como Samus se habían preparado para la lucha que tendrían al día siguiente ya que Máster Hand les había avisado por el altavoz, solo que no les había dicho con quién lucharían.

El día al igual que la noche, pasó sin novedades. Lo único nuevo, eran Link y Samus preparándose cada uno en su habitación, no habían charlado con nadie y ni siquiera habían salido en todo día, cosa que a algunos les preocupó, razón por la cual se habían pasado cada tanto por sus habitaciones tocando la puerta, recibiendo un "Estoy ocupado" por parte de ambos rubios.

Nuevamente era de noche, y todo el mundo en Smash city estaba sintonizando Smash Channel para ver los avances del torneo Brawl.

― ¡Buenas noches señoras y señores! ― gritó la voz del anunciador, la cual se escuchó por todo el coliseo, haciendo que todos gritaran de emoción― ¡Esta noche les tenemos un espectáculo sin igual! ¡Lamentablemente nuestros luchadores Samus y Link, se retirarán del torneo temporalmente por motivos de descanso! ― ante esas palabras, el público se deprimió al saber que dos de sus favoritos ya no lucharían en el torneo durante un tiempo― ¡Pero no se preocupen damas y caballeros! ¡Ambos accedieron a darnos una lucha antes de su salida! ― ahora el público gritaba emocionado― ¡HOY! ¡EN SMASH CHANNEL! ¡TENDREMOS UNA LUCHA SIN CUARTEL ENTRE CUATRO DE NUESTROS MEJORES LUCHADORES! ¡En el extremo izquierdo! ¡Quiero que saluden a nuestros luchadores! LINK Y SAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! ― de pronto, Link y Samus fueron transportados a la arena de combate, que para la ocasión había sido el escenario de New Pork City―¡Y en el extremo derecho, viniendo desde el lejano reino de Altea! ¡Quiero que saluden AAAAAAAAAA! IKE Y MAAAAARTH! ―los gritos del público volvieron a ser estridentes mientras ambos luchadores se hacían presentes en la arena.

La cara de Marth era un poema, jamás se esperó tener que luchar contra Link justo antes de que se fuera, so la mala suerte existía, pues él tenía hasta para regalar.

…

Por otro lado, en la oficina de Máster Hand, este se hallaba impactado. Según él, los únicos que lucharían serian Link y Samus, pero ahora resultaba que Marth e Ike se habían metido en la colada.

― ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí?! ― demandó saber el organizador del torneo y supuestamente el único que controlaba las luchas.

― Yo puedo responder a eso― dijo una voz conocida para Máster Hand. Al voltear a la ventana de su oficina, puedo ver a su hermano Crazy, el cual estaba vestido con alguna especie de guante negro que cubría todo su ser y además tenía otro guante que nada más le cubría los primeros tres dedos y la mitad de su cuerpo.

― ¡Explícate! ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas al ponerlos a pelear?! ¡Sabes bien de la tensión que hay entre ellos ahora! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ― preguntó la mano mayor, muy, muy enojado.

― ¿Qué pretendo? ― preguntó Crazy con voz tranquila y con un aire sofisticado― No pretendo nada. Sabes hermano, en este mundo no todo sucede por una causa. ― explicó Crazy y se dio la vuelta y quedó de frente a la ventana―. Poner a Link y a Samus a luchar con Ike y Marth, solamente era para mostrarte que existen manos gigantes que solo desean ver arder el mundo.

Máster Hand no pudo soportar más el monologo de Crazy y con su ser formó un enorme puño, para luego dejarse caer sobre su hermano y literalmente dejando clavado en el piso.

― ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Deja ya tus malditas bromas de mal gusto! ¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A USAR LA CELEBRE FRASE DE SIR ALFRED PENNYWORTH! ¡PELMAZO! ― rugió Máster Hand.

Crazy se levantó de inmediato y voló hacia el techo, donde extrañamente había unos andamios.

― ¡Mi techo no es tan alto! ¡¿Y de dónde salieron esos malditos andamios?! ― exigió conocer el propietario de la oficina― ¡Bájate de ahí! ¡Y resuelve esta situación! ―ordenó cada vez más furioso.

― ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero jamás atraparás al guante fantasma de la opera! ― gritó antes de largarse yendo de andamio en andamio mientras cantaba―: ¡GUANTE FANTAAAAASMA DE LA OPERA SOY YOOOOO! ¡DENTRO DE TIIIII! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAAAAAAM! ― y así siguió hasta que se perdió del lugar.

Máster Hand volvió a suspirar y se preguntó, en qué demonios habría estado pensando cuando le prometió a su madre que siempre cuidaría de Crazy, si más que un hermano era una maldición. De pronto, el sonido de la voz del anunciador lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

…

¡Es hora del espectáculo caballeros! ― dijo el anunciador y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

―Como voy a disfrutar esto― murmuró Link.

¡TRES!

―Mami― dijo Marth aterrado de la paliza que recibiría, que bien merecida la tenía.

¡DOS!

― (Luchar contra Ike, esto no me lo esperaba. Ahora este idiota va a recibir la paliza de su vida) ― pensó Samus, preparándose para el combate.

¡UNO!

―No sé por qué, pero tengo una mal presentimiento― dijo Ike, sintiendo que le recorría un escalofrío, desde la planta de los pies, hasta la coronilla.

¡COMIENCEN!

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡LO DEJÉ EN LA MEJOR PARTE!**

 **Hola, hola, mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este cap, no tuvo mucha acción que digamos, pero era necesario para hacer una transición en la historia. En fin, como pudieron ver en este cap, Link no siempre vivió en Ordon y tampoco siente especial aprecio por Hyrule, si se preguntan por qué (Y seguro lo hacen) tendrán que esperar unos, cuatro o cinco caps para saber toda la historia de Link. También pudimos ver algo de Samus, no mucho, pero algo es algo, los próximos caps van a estar mejores. Saludos.**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Hikari no kokoro: Seeeeh, ese Marth es un desgraciado, no te preocupes que ellos van a terminar felices y juntos, si no se me ocurre matar a alguno XDDDD. Saludos.**

 **HunterSnake: no te preocupes, un día de estos subiré el próximo capítulo de "El futuro que nunca esperé". Creo que me pasé al poner de malos a Marth y a Zelda, pero no me arrepiento de nada XDDDD. Snake es algo paranoico con los insurgentes, el pobre ha combatido tantos que ya hasta los mira en la sopa jajaja. ¿Qué no enfrente a una morsa usando palillos chinos? Pffff ¡Yo he enfrentado a una morsa usando palillos de dientes! ¡Eso si es un reto!, en fin, ojalá te guste este cap. Saludos.**

 **Leozx95: gracias por leer, he estado practicando para mejorar mi estilo de escritura e implementarlo a mis otros fics, este es algo así como de prueba, voy avanzando de a poco, pero pronto podré hacer una mejor narración. Ojalá te guste este cap y por cierto, ¡Actualiza ya el fic de "¿Que nos pasó?"! me estoy muriendo por saber lo que pasa. Saludos.**

 **Guest: estoy de acuerdo, Marth es un maldito y Zelda algo tonta, o sea ¿Quién carajos invita a una amiga a una cena romántica?, yo no por supuesto XDDDDD. En fin, espero que este capítulo también te guste, por cierto, soy un maestro para despertar el odio ajeno, y si crees que eso fue feo, no has visto nada de lo que promete este fic. Saludos.**

 **Yelai: ¡Holaaaa! *se acerca con los brazos abiertos* *recibe una bofetada marca televisa por no actualizar su otro fic y poner a Marth de malo cuandi pudo poner a Ike, pero todos hacían Zelike y eso no me gustaba* sé que odias ver a Marth de malo, pero la verdad es que yo lo odio y por eso lo puse de malo XDDDD. Quizás algún día haya un IkexSamus, algún día, quizás, tal vez no pronto. Como sea, espero que este cap te haya gustado y pienso tomar en cuenta ese dato de laa tiara. Saludos.**

 **Se despide Payaso Coronado**

 **Hasta la próximaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ajustes de Cuentas

**Al Diablo Con El Amor.**

 **Capitulo 3:** Ajustes de cuentas

 **Disclaimer: Súper Smash Bros no me pertenece, yo solo uso los personajes con el fin de entretener**

A la orden del anunciador, los cuatro luchadores se quedaron viendo fijamente, esperando que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento. En ese momento, Link y Samus tenían dos ventajas, la primera era que ambos contaban con ataques a distancia, cosa que Marth e Ike no tenían. La segunda era que tenían cuentas pendientes con ellos, y eso era todavía peor. El parpadeo de una de las luces de neón del lugar, dio la orden para comenzar la batalla.

Marth fue quien hizo el primer movimiento, corrió velozmente, saltando varios obstáculos y subiendo por las plataformas hasta llegar donde Samus y abalanzarse contra ella soltando un poderoso embate vertical, que fue parado por la caza recompensas usando su cañón. Ambos comenzaron un forcejeo que no cedía para ningún lado. De pronto una sombra se cernió sobre Marth, obligando al príncipe de Altea a retroceder varios metros con un salto acrobático. Segundos después la poderosa espada maestra quedó clavada en el suelo donde antes se encontraba él y un furioso Link lo observaba como si lo quisiera matar, y así era.

― ¡Tu pelea es conmigo! ― rugió Link, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos reflejaban un profundo rencor contra Marth. Ese sería el día en que ajustarían cuentas de una vez y por todas.

―No necesito que me defiendas ― espetó Samus estirando su brazo derecho con el cañón.

Link volteó hacia ella y alzó una ceja― ¿Defenderte? Te equivocas, lo que pasa es que este es mío― rebatió hábilmente el joven elfo.

Samus bufó y centró su vista hacia su objetivo principal, Ike. El mercenario ahora lucía un semblante serio y observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de ambos.

―Pues yo me pido a Ike, y ojo con meterte― dijo Samus, mientras apuntaba a Link con su cañón.

El rubio sonrió de forma un tanto altanera y simplemente se dio la vuelta mientras agitaba la mano, restándole importancia.

―Lo mismo va para ti―agregó Link.

― ¿Estás bien Marth? ― preguntó Ike volteando hacia su amigo, quien se veía un poco fuera de sí.

―No te preocupes ―contestó el peliazul alzando un pulgar. Ese ataque de Link le hubiera causado gran daño si no se hubiese quitado, no se estaba yendo con juegos y parecía decidido a darle una paliza, pues bien, él tampoco se dejaría.

Dejando la charla de lado, Link arremetió contra Marth quien no se movió de su lugar.

― ¡Muere traidor! ― gritó Link al tiempo que lanzaba un tajo de ángulo oblicuo hacia su oponente, quien demostró su buen manejo de la espada parando el ataque con su espada.

Las miradas de Link y Marth, ambos se veían fijamente como si quisieran matar al otro. Ambos se impulsaron hacia atrás y de inmediato volvieron a arremeter con una serie de tajos a toda velocidad, el metal de sus espadas chirriaba con furia y las chispas que volaban, producto del choque de ambas armas, era casi cegador. Cada arremetida de Marth era parada por el escudo de Link y, de igual forma, cada tajo de Link, era parado por la espada de Marth.

Desde las gradas el público ovacionaba a ambos luchadores y esperaban a que Ike y Samus se animaran a luchar.

Ike estaba maravillando observando el combate de ambos espadachines, sus espadas se movían con una rapidez y precisión, que casi desaparecían en el aire. El mercenario tuvo que dejar de observar la lucha para poder apartarse de donde estaba, ya que Samus le había disparado una esfera de energía con su cañón, apuntando justo a su rostro. Ese ataque lea Ike recordó que no era un mero espectador.

La caza recompensas siguió disparando contra Ike, el cual, gracias a su velocidad y reflejos, esquivó muy bien los proyectiles de Samus hasta llegar a ella y lanzarle una estocada, con el fin de hacerla trastabillar.

Samus esquivó el ataque simplemente saltando hacia atrás, mientras que al mismo tiempo lanzaba un misil, el cual apenas y fue esquivado por Ike.

― ¡Vas a necesitar más que tu cañón para vencerme! ― espetó el peliazul con una arrogante sonrisa.

Por detrás de su visor, Samus sonrió al ver la audacia de Ike. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Que no se amedrentaba por nada.

― ¡Lo sé! ― gritó Samus, al tiempo que el misil que había lanzado impactó en la espalda del distraído mercenario.

― ¡Maldición! ―masculló Ike al verse burlado por un misil rastreador.

De pronto el pitido de un dispositivo en su muñeca le avisó que ahora tenía quince porciento de daños, producto del ataque de Samus. Ese dispositivo era el Smash Gravity, un artilugio diseñado para volver más ligeros a sus portadores, cada vez que estos recibieran daño, entre más daño se recibía, más ligero se hacía el usuario y más oportunidades de recibir un Knock-out tenía. La pérdida de peso no era percibida por el usuario, el cual podía saltar y moverse con normalidad, con la diferencia de que su oponente podría incluso levantarlo con una mano si quisiera.

Ike se reincorporó rápidamente y volvió a arremeter contra Samus. La rubia continuó disparando su cañón, pero nuevamente le fie imposible acertarle a Ike.

Mientras que Ike y Samus jugaban al gato y al ratón. Link y Marth seguían metidos en un cruento combate, espadazos por aquí y por allá, ambos se movían por el escenario con una gracia digna de un bailarín, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataban de acertarse un golpe. Marth estaba ganando, había tenido suerte y, por un descuido de Link, pudo acertarle un tajo en el pecho, ese ataque marcó veinte por ciento en el Smash Gravity de Link, cosa que comenzaba a ponerlo en desventaja.

Nuevamente comenzó un forcejeo entre ambos, ningún lado cedía, pero era obvio que Link era físicamente más fuerte que Marth, ya que él solo necesitaba una mano, mientras que Marth usaba las dos. Link se aprovecho de su mano libre y, aprovechando que Marth estaba concentrado en el forcejeo de sus espadas, trató de golpear al príncipe de Altea usando su escudo, pero Marth se apresuró y detuvo su ofensiva con su mano derecha, evitando así, recibir muchísimo daño. El problema para Marth era que con efectivamente necesitaba ambas manos para hacer frente a la espada de Link, por lo que ahora que solo estaba usando una, su brazo comenzaba a ceder frente a la presión que el joven elfo hacía.

Link actuó rápido y le propinó una poderosa patada a Marth, dándole en todo el abdomen y mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta golpearse con una pared. Ese simple golpe fue suficiente para que si dispositivo marcara cuarenta por ciento de daño.

…

― ¡Pero qué fuerza tiene Link! ― exclamó un sorprendido Kirby al ver la fuerza con la que había arremetido contra Marth.

― Oiga Máster Hand, ¿Cómo es que Link es tan fuerte? ―preguntó Toon Link, el cual también estaba admirado de la fuerza de su predecesor.

―Desde joven, Link se crió en Ordon trabajando con animales y en los campos, el diario trabajo duro le fortaleció tanto que es capaz de hacerle frente, parar en seco y hasta derribar a una cabra cinco veces más pesada que él― respondió la mano maestra, quien no quitaba la vista de la pantalla, pues no quería perderse esa excelente pelea. De pronto, dos interrogantes asaltaron su mente, la primera era que no se suponía que el Smash Gravity marcara tanto porcentaje con un solo golpe, lo cual solo había podido ser obra de Crazy, el cual debió de haberlos alterados y la otra era―: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN TODOS USTEDES EN MI OFICINA?! ¡¿Y CUÁNDO LLEGARON?! ― gritó al ver que todos los Smashers se hallaban ocupando todo el espacio de su oficina ya fuera en sillas o sentados en el suelo.

―Tenemos como quince minutos de haber llegado― respondió Mario, sin quitar la vista de la gigantesca pantalla que había en la oficina de la mano maestra. ―Vinimos aquí porque la televisión de la sala era muy pequeña.

― ¡Me importa un comino! ¡Lárguense de mí oficina! ―ordenó señalando con el índice hacia la puerta.

― ¡No sea tan rata! ¡Su televisión es de trescientas pulgadas y la nuestra de miserables cien! ¡Déjenos ver la pelea aquí! ―exclamó Ness, el cual no tenía la mínima intención de irse.

― ¡Ness tiene razón! ¡Nada le cuesta compartir! ―agregó Peach, la cual estaba sentada en una silla de playa y tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de largarse.

Máster Hand viéndose derrotado por la mayoría, simplemente suspiró y simplemente volvió a mirar la pelea.

―Ya nadie me respeta― comentó Máster en voz baja.

Otra que estaba en la oficina era Zelda, la cual estaba muy preocupada desde que había visto la presentación, ya que no sabía qué era lo que Link sería capaz de hacerle a su querido Marth. Quizás se había pasado un poco con Link aquella noche y dijo cosas que no quería, pero tampoco iba a quedarse callada al ver cómo hablaba de Marth. En estos momentos la soberana de Hyrule solo esperaba que la lucha terminara lo más pronto posible y, de ser posible, que fuera Marth el vencedor.

…

Volviendo a la arena, Ike y Samus habían comenzado una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de lo más dura, el mercenario fallaba cada tajo que lanzaba y la caza recompensas le hacía frente como podía, ya que con la cercanía le era imposible usar su cañón.

Ike lanzó un puñetazo directo hacia el rostro de Samus, el cual fue esquivado por ella, quien en cambio, le dio un cabezazo justo en la coronilla, aprovechando que era más alta.

Ese golpe consiguió aturdir a Ike, pero este se recuperó rápidamente y pateó a la rubia justo en el costado. Samus aprovecho eso y sujetó a Ike por la pierna, acto seguido lo levantó del suelo y lo estrelló contra la pared.

Ahora los dispositivos de ambos marcaban: veintiséis por ciento de daño para Samus y treintaiocho por ciento para Ike.

Ike se quejó y, viendo que Samus aun lo tenía sujetado, le lanzó un feroz puntapié en el casco, obligándola a soltarlo. Acto seguido, el mercenario comenzó a arremeter contra ella a base de espadazos, los cuales golpeaban sin pudor su armadura y eran cada vez más rápidos, aumentando así, su porcentaje de daños y restándole peso. Advirtiendo que Samus se había recuperado completamente del aturdimiento, Ike decidió terminar su ofensiva y pateó a la caza recompensas en el estomago, con el fin de alejarlo lo más posible.

Para desgracia de Samus, su dispositivo marcaba un porcentaje de ciento cuarenta, que estaba en total desventaja contra el sesenta por ciento de Ike.

De pronto en la parte derecha la arena apareció una especie de dragón rojo caricaturesco, el cual tenía unas enormes mandíbulas con las que pretendía atacar a lo que estuviera cerca. Ese animal solo había sido percibido por Marth, el cual seguía luchando contra Link, quien estaba demasiado centrado en lastimarlo como para darse cuenta de la presencia del ser. Decidido a aprovechar su oportunidad de triunfo, se impulsó hacia atrás y comenzó a cargar un embate, Link al ver la acción de Marth, creyó prudente tomar distancia y así lo hizo, dio un par de salto acrobáticos hacia atrás e iba a sacar una de sus bombas de no ser porque sintió que algo lo sostenía. Muy tarde se dio cuenta del dragón que ahora lo sostenía entre sus furiosas fauces y que con un solo agite le produjo impresionantes cien puntos de daño para luego lanzarlo por los aires. Era su fin.

…

Nuevamente en la oficina de Máster Hand, los demás Smashers contemplaban atónitos al ver como Link se alejaba cada vez más del suelo.

― ¡Link, no! ―gritó Mario exaltado.

―Recupérate, chico, tu puedes― murmuraba Snake, el cual estaba casi tan tenso como los demás.

Mientras que muchos daban palabras de ánimo a Link, Zelda observaba complacida el inminente triunfo de su novio. Por un momento había pensado que perdería, pero ahora estaba completamente segura de que eso no pasaría.

― (¡Vamos Marth! ¡Demuéstrale que tú puedes!) ―pensó Zelda.

…

Marth sonrió altivamente al ver que Link estaba acabado, o esa era lo que creía, pues de pronto sintió una enorme presión en su hombro derecho, al voltear, se dio cuenta de que estaba enganchado a una de las zarpas de Link.

El rubio había sido inteligente y usó su artilugio para usar a su oponente como un lastre que lo retuviera en la arena. Pero no contento con eso, Link jaló la cadena de la zarpa y levantó a un increíblemente sorprendido Marth hasta su altura, recibiéndolo con un rompe yelmos, golpeando su rostro con el filo de su espada, que de no ser por el sistema de armamento controlado que había en la arena, hubiese partido a Marth en dos.

El pobre Marth cayó tan pesadamente al suelo que hasta rebotó. Link aprovecho eso y lo sujetó de la túnica con ambas manos, dirigió su mirada hacia Samus y vio como iba en desventaja contra Ike, por lo que se le ocurrió una genial idea.

― ¡A volar mariposa! ―gritó Link y lanzó hacia Ike.

― ¡QUÍTATE IKE! ―gritó Marth tratando de alertar a su amigo, pero ya era tarde, para cuando Ike se dio la vuelta, solo sintió en peso de su amigo caer sobre él. Ambos amigos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, uno sobre otro y sin poder levantarse por el dolor.

Samus aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó sobre ambos, entró en su modo morfósfera y les dejó caer una bomba, haciendo que ambos salieron volando hacia cada lado. Luego de eso Samus llegó hasta Link y le dijo―: Te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda.

―Lo sé, pero esta es una lucha por equipos y tu yo no estamos muy bien que digamos. Si seguimos en este lugar es por nuestras armas, lo que necesitamos es trabajar juntos para darles una paliza a estos idiotas― dijo Link, su mirada era seria y no parecía estar bromeando. Su sed de venganza lo había cegado de tal forma, que casi había perdido contra Marth.

Samus lo reflexionó unos segundos, no parecía una idea descabellada e incluso tenía razón― ¿Y qué propones? ―preguntó.

―Tu fuerte son los ataques de larga distancia, lo mío son los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. También puedo hacer ataques a distancia, pero no son tan fuertes. Lo que quiero es que los agobies con tus misiles y tus disparos de energía hasta que aparezca la bola Smash y puedas mandarlos a volar con tu súper rayo― Explicó el elfo. No era una mala idea, y si se coordinaban, podría acabar bien.

―Está bien, ¿Pero tú que harás? ― indagó la rubia aceptando a la proposición de Link.

Link sonrió de forma un tanto siniestra y dijo―: ¡Yo les daré la paliza de sus vidas! ― Y acto seguido, corrió hacia ambos peliazules, que ya estaban en pie, y arremetió contra ambos.

Los Smashers en la oficina de Máster Hand y la audiencia, estaban atónitos al ver la forma en la que Link se había salvado de la derrota, e incluso había sometido sus oponentes al mismo tiempo.

Nuevamente Link entablaba combate, solo que ahora era contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, muchas veces en sus viajes había tenido que combatir contra seres que los superaban ya fuera en tamaño o en número, incluso en ambas al mismo tiempo. Enfrentar a Marth e Ike no sería fácil, pero tampoco sería su pelea más difícil.

El combate era disparejo, ya que ambos peliazules lanzaban tajos hacia el rubio, quien los bloqueaba usando su escudo o su espada y, al mismo tiempo, evitaba que alguno de los dos se marchara. Cada intento de Marth o Ike de ir a por Samus, era frustrado por Link.

Link había reducido su estrategia a dos cosas: protegerse de esa endemoniadamente poderosa espada de Ike y bloquear la rápida espada de Marth. Con una buena coordinación, Link pudo mantenerlos a ambos a raya, e incluso daba un golpe de vez en cuando y, por supuesto, recibía unos cuantos ataques que solo aumentaban más el contador de su Smash Gravity.

Sin demora Samus se puso a disparar una serie misiles rastreadores, que obligaron a ambos a centrarse en varios objetivos a la vez. Sus ataques estaban sirviendo para nivelarle las cosas a su compañero, ahora Link podía relajarse un poco y estar más a la ofensiva.

Lentamente los contadores de daño de Ike y Marth iban subiendo, cosa que comenzaba a preocuparlos.

― ¡Demonios! ―masculló, el cual había sido alcanzado por un misil, el cual le dio en el hombro― ¡Hay que hacer algo! ― gritó mientras partía en dos otro misil.

― ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ―gritó Marth, sonaba frustrado y estaba realmente enojado por la situación en la que estaba. Seguía esquivando los embates de Link y los misiles de Samus, las cosas estaban mal, sus oponentes habían logrado explotar al máximo sus debilidades al atacarlas tanto de cerca como de lejos. De pronto la respuesta a sus problemas llegó, era algo simple, que pudieron haber hecho desde un inicio. Trabajar en equipo.

― ¡¿Y bien?! ―preguntó Ike esperando una respuesta de Marth.

― ¡Haremos lo mismo que ellos! ― contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

Ike no necesitó más explicaciones, pues ya sabía lo que Marth había querido decir.

De pronto las cosas cambiaron y ambos peliazules dejaron de esquivar los misiles para centrarse por completo en su amenaza fuerte e inmediata, Link. Ambos comenzaron a lanzar embates cada vez más fuertes y rápidos contra el joven elfo, el cual apenas y podía defenderse. Cuando menos lo esperó, Link fue repelido por una poderosa patada conjunta de sus oponentes.

Samus se quedó sorprendida al ver como Link era lanzado hacia ella por Ike y Marth. La rubia no pudo sino agarrarlo al vuelo antes de que fuera eliminado. Rápidamente reanudó sus disparos al ver que sus oponentes se aproximaban. Nuevamente la balanza se inclinaba a favor de Marth e Ike, ya que estos esquivaban con suma facilidad los disparos de energía del cañón de Samus.

Los peliazules seguían avanzando cuando algo les obligó a retroceder, se trataba de una de las bombas de Link, que casi al instante de caer al suelo, exploto.

―Joder, casi me vuelven a sacar. Debo prestar más atención― masculló link, entre dientes. Su medidor contador estaba casi en los doscientos puntos de daño y Samus no se alejaba demasiado de ese número.

―No fue que te descuidaste ―rebatió Samus―, lo que pasó fue que esos idiotas sacrificaron su defensa en pos de hacerte frente.

―Como hubiese sido, ahora estamos más nivelados que antes y un golpe bien dado podría sacar a cualquiera de la plataforma― comentó Link al ver que los medidores de Ike y Marth marcaban ciento setenta y ciento ochenta, respectivamente.

―Ahora nuestra prioridad debe ser cuidarnos de Ike, si nos da un golpe fuerte, nos sacará―agregó la rubia. Su boca estaba torcida en una mueca y su ceño fruncido. Justo cuando habían encontrado una buena estrategia, llegaron esos idiotas y la desbarataron. Volver a luchar como habían hecho antes, solo serviría para que uno de los dos, mayormente Link, saliera volando lejos y dejara al otro en una clara desventaja.

Link observó como ambos oponentes recobraban su impulso y se aproximaban cada vez más a ellos― Habrá que atacar a distancia hasta que aparezca la bola Smash― sugirió e inmediatamente comenzó a lanzarles flechas a Marth e Ike. Samus no se hizo de rogar e imitó la estrategia de su compañero.

Nuevamente las cosas se equilibraban para el equipo de Link y Samus. El joven elfo mantenía a Marth alejado con sus flechas, su boomerang y sus bombas. Samus hacía lo mismo, usaba sus bombas para mantener a raya a Ike y con sus misiles lo alejaba, además cuando podía, cargaba su cañón y le lanzaba una esfera de energía de gran tamaño, las cuales no le alcanzaban a dar, pero al menos lo mantenían lejos.

…

En la oficina de máster Hand, todos estaban que se comían las uñas de la incertidumbre, la situación iba cambiando tan drásticamente y tan rápido, que les era imposible saber quién ganaría.

― ¡Esto está demasiado reñido! ―exclamó Mario quien, efectivamente, ya había comenzado a comerse las uñas.

― ¿Quién cree que gane, Máster? ―preguntó Snake a la mano gigante.

―Me da igual quien gane, pero solo mira este rating― respondió mientras le pasaba a Snake una tablet que mostraba unos números que ninguno había visto antes―. Esta pelea hace que las suyas se vena aburridas― agregó, haciendo enojar a la mayoría, pero aun así no pudieron refutar nada, ya que era cierto, esa pelea había sido la más emocionante en meses.

…

De regreso a la arena, los rubios seguían con su estrategia hasta que al fin, la bola Smash se había dignado a aparecer y como no, en lo más alto del lugar.

Ambos equipos se apresuraron para obtenerla y así, tener la batalla asegurada. Samus corría y disparaba cuanto podía, pero la esfera era demasiado rápida. Link también había tratado de darle con su boomerang, pero no había tenido suerte, y para peor, Marth había conseguido adelantarlo muchísimo.

Los tres restantes se acercaban cada vez más a la esfera, de pronto Ike lanzó su espada hacia arriba para tratar de romper la esfera, más sin embargo, solo consiguió que la punta y empuñadura la rozasen. Decidido a no perder, dio un poderoso salto hacia arriba y sujetó su espada al vuelo, justo cuando iba a romper la bola Smash, una rápida flecha lanzada por Link, le quitó el triunfo.

Todo dependía de Link, ahora tenía la posibilidad de sacar a uno de sus oponentes y así, aventajarse aun más. El único problema era que su Smash Final era de corto alcance y para cuando los hubiese alcanzado, su ventana de oportunidad se le habría ido, como el agua que se escapa entre los dedos.

― ¡Maldición! ―masculló Link―. Si tan solo pudiera atacar desde lejos.

Su exasperación era solo comparada con su frustración. Sujetaba el mango de la espada maestra con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Pero de pronto, y para sorpresa de todos, las máster Sword comenzó a brillar justo en el centro de la hoja, la cual se partió en dos revelando una segunda hoja hecha de energía, la cual comenzó a alargarse de sobre manera, hasta que alcanzo el largo de toda la plataforma. Link estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto a su espada hacer eso y, por si su sorpresa no había sido suficiente, la hoja de energía se prendió en llamas verdes, lo cual dedujo, intensificaría su poder de ataque.

Sin perder tiempo, Link subió por la plataforma hasta estar por encima de Marth e Ike, quienes por la sorpresa ni habían reaccionado, justo cuando trataron de escapar, fueron detenidos por el látigo de Samus, el cual les impedía moverse, puesto que habían varios voltios corriendo alrededor de sus cuerpos.

― ¡Link, ahora! ―gritó Samus.

El rubio no se hizo de rogar y, dando un enorme salto, se posicionó sobre ambos peliazules, manteniendo su espada en alto. La victoria estaba asegurada. Con un enorme grito de guerra, Link dejó caer la hoja de su nueva espada sobre sus oponentes.

Tanto Marth como Ike se prendieron en llamas y salieron despedidos a una velocidad apabullante, has que por fin salieron de la plataforma y de la arena.

― ¡Nuestros vencedores de hoy y por una apabullante derrota son: SAMUS Y LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK! ―gritó el anunciador y el público estalló en ovaciones.

La espada recobró su forma original y Link corrió hacia Samus para estrechar su mano y regalarle un gran abrazo― ¡Lo logramos! ― exclamó alegre.

―Más tarde tendrás que explicarme qué diablos fue ese ataque― dijo Samus, pero Link no pudo oírla por el ruido de los aficionados.

Las ovaciones siguieron hasta que ambos rubios fueron tele transportados fuera de la arena hasta el recibidor de la mansión, lugar donde fueron recibidos, valga la redundancia, por sus amigos.

― ¡Felicidades! ― gritó Peach, la cual iba sosteniendo un pastel de felicitaciones que había preparado el en la mañana.

― ¡Así se hace muchacho! ―dijo Snake, pasando un brazo por los hombros de un apenado Link.

― ¡Oye Link! ― dijo Mario llamando la atención de su amigo―, ¡¿Qué fue ese ataque?! ―preguntó emocionado el fontanero.

Link no sabía qué responder puesto que ni él mismo sabía cómo lo había hecho.

― Mario tiene razón― dijo Snake―. Qué bien escondido te tenías ese ataque, ¿Cómo se llama? ― preguntó con curiosidad.

― ¡Sí! ¡Dinos cómo se llama tu nuevo ataque! ― exclamaron Ness y Lucas en perfecta sincronía.

― Eeeeeh bueno… el nombreee… aun no lo decido― mintió el rubio, mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

― ¡Yo propongo: Final Revenge! ― dijo Ness.

― ¡Yo digo que Kingdom Breaker suena mejor! ― opinó Mario.

― ¡Mejor que se llame Love's Defender! ―dijo Peach.

― ¡Claro que no va a tener un nombre tan cursi! ―rebatió Sonic―. Súper Sword es mejor― agregó cruzándose de brazos y poniendo pose de tipo cool.

― Giga Sword suena más poderoso― señaló Kirby.

De pronto todo el mundo se hallaba debatiendo sobre qué nombre tendría el nuevo ataque de Link, obviamente ignoraban el hecho de que esa era una decisión puramente de él.

― ¡¿Y a mí por qué nadie me felicita?! ―gritó Samus, la cual estaba mosqueada porque nadie le prestaba atención, después de todo ella tenía la mitad del crédito.

―Bien hecho― dijeron todos de forma mecánica, e inmediatamente volvieron a centrar su atención en Link.

―Imbéciles ―masculló Samus enojada, e inmediatamente se fue a su habitación para preparar sus cosas e irse mañana a primera hora.

…

Los Smashers en el recibidor continuaron felicitando a Link y celebrando su triunfo. Por otro lado en el cuarto de Marth, este se hallaba entre furioso y decaído por haber perdido, a su lado se hallaba Zelda tratando de consolarlo.

―No te preocupes querido, fue solo suerte― dijo Zelda tratando de subir los ánimos de su novio.

Marth suspiró y dijo―: Ese no es el problema. No es la primera vez que pierdo. Lo que de verdad me afecta es haber perdido mi amistad con Link y por eso mismo, todos me ven como una lacra.

―Mírame, Marth― dijo Zelda sujetando la cabeza del peliazul para que la viera a los ojos―. Uno no puede vivir la vida preocupándose por no lastimar a nadie, puede que lo nuestro no sea bien visto ya que todos esperaban que estuviera con Link y no contigo, pero no por eso lo vamos a dejar. Así que alza la cabeza y ordenemos algo para comer, muero de hambre.

Las palabras y la dulce sonrisa de Zelda consiguieron subir los ánimos de Marth. El peliazul la besó suavemente y de inmediato llamó a servicio al cuarto para que le trajeran la cena de ambos a su habitación.

…

Más tarde esa misma noche, Link se hallaba con su espada en las manos observándola. El rubio trataba de ver alguna muesca en la hoja, pero esta parecía como si nunca hubiera cambiado de forma.

― ¿Cómo habrá pasado eso? ―se preguntó Link, puso una mano en su mentón y se comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado, por más que lo pensaba, no hallaba ninguna explicación.

Se quebraba la cabeza tratando de descubrir que había pasado, pero por más que estuvo hasta tarde pensando, siguió sin respuestas.

Ya harto de pensar, sostuvo su espada con ambas manos y dijo―: Oh Máster Sword, cuéntame todos tus secretos― de pronto comenzó a acercar su espada a su rostro, como si fuera una chica, al parecer el sueño lo ponía algo loco.

―Para empezar, estoy viva.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la pelea, la verdad eso de las luchas no se me da mucho, pero creo que hice un buen trabajo. En fin, aquí pudieron ver cómo Link y Samus al fin arreglaron sus cuentas pendientes y también Link tuvo una nueva habilidad. Para rematar la espada maestra está viva, muchos ya sabrán de quién fue la voz. Pues bueno, espero que el cap haya cubierto sus expectativas y dejes sus comentarios.**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Yelai: *Esquiva la cachetada televisa XDDDD* ¡Marth nunca me cayó bien!, si alguna vez jugué con él fue por pura obligación, pero de ahí a que lo eligiera por gusto, nunca. En fin, espero te haya gustado la lucha, fue bastante pareja, nada de que Link le va ganando desde el principio ni cosas así. Por cierto, toda la mansión odia a Marth XDDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Leozx95: Seeee, esa Peach tiene estomago de Kirby XDDDDD, ok no. ¿Quieres saber a lo que se refería Ganondorf? ¡Pues te jodes! ¡Porque yo tampoco sé lo que pasó en "Qué nos pasó". En fin, espero que el cap te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Hikari no kokoro: Que bueno que te gustó el cap y ojala este también te guste. Tienes razón, Ike se lo tiene ganado a pulso, o sea ¿Quién chingados se atrevería a rechazar a Samus? Este servidor obviamente no XDDDD. Pues ese Máster Hand sí que es un loquillo, como le encuentren las cámaras no se la va a acabar XDDDD jajajaja. Saludos.**

 **Nate o'donnell: Venga un abrazo XDDDDD, ese Marth es como el Hofrey Baratheon del Súper Smash XDDDD. A Ike le vale madre que Rosalina tenga hijos, él igual la quiere, pero de todos modos no se va a salvar de la furia de Destello XDDDDD. Como descubran a Máster Hand se va a quedar sin luchadores XDDDD. Smash Channel solo está disponible en Canadá, Australia y Nueva Zelanda XDDDDD, si quieres verlo, pues tendrás que cambiarte de país. Soy la maldad encarnada, soy como combinar a Hitler con Alejandro Sanz XDDDDDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Naaaaah, no te preocupes. Desde que elegí el pseudónimo, ya sabía que por lo general todos me dirían Payaso. Espero que hayas gozado con la paliza a Marth y lo de Ganondorf, pues eso se va a saber más adelante. Ya he visto los fics de marianasl, pero la verdad no me atrae los fics de temática yuri, no creo que sean malo, es solo que no me atraen. Créeme pequeñín, soy especialista en sacar el odio o las risas de las personas, si no me crees, lee mi fic llamado "¿Qué pasó ayer?" es de Naruto y te aseguro que es de los fics más bizarros que vas a ver en tu vida XDDD. Saludos.**

 **Enightmare: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, los hermanos menores a veces joden mucho, pero siempre es bueno tener uno, para mandarlo a hacer los mandados que tú no quieres hacer XDDDDDD. Pues pienso poner a Midna más adelante, por ahora solo toca esperar. Saludos.**

 **HunterSnake: Pues no hubo baño de sangre, pero espero que te haya gustado igual. Saludos.**

 **Guest 2: ¿El salero? No compa, ese Crazy te hecha la bolsa de sal completa y encima te la baña con limón, para luego hacerte presión XDDDD. Crazy solo quiere ver el mundo arder XDDDDD, es un pelmazo. Pues como ya dije varias veces, si quieren saber sobre lo de Ganondorf, van a tener que esperarse. Por cierto, Lucina va a aparecer más adelante. Saludos.**

 **Guest 3: Seeeee, ese Ike es un maldito por no haberle dicho a Link, ¡Ojalá que culebra lo marque por desgraciado! XDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Reload32: Khe de qué? XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Demiansparda: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y ojalá que también te haya gustado este cap. Saludos.**

 **EgrettWilliams: Que bueno que te gustara lo d Snake y Crazy XDDDD, yo también me reí cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Sé que soy cruel al dejarlo en la mejor parte, pero espero que te haya gustado la pelea. Respecto a Link y Ganondorf, quisiera poder decirte, pero eso sería hacer spoiler, y no me gusta hacer spoiler XDDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Jbadillodavila: que bueno que te gustara, espero que este cap también te guste. Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4: Volviendo a los orígenes

**Al Diablo Con El Amor.**

 **Capitulo 4:** Regresando a los orígenes.

 **Disclaimer: Súper Smash Bros no me pertenece, yo solo uso los personajes con el fin de entretener**

―Para empezar, estoy viva― dijo una voz, la cual provenía de la espada.

― ¡AAAAAAHH! ― gritó Link al tiempo que lanzaba la espada lejos, eso sí que no se lo había esperado.

― ¿Qué pasa, amo? ¿Le asusté? ―preguntó la extraña voz. De pronto y para asombro del elfo, una figura comenzó a brotar de la espada, al principio su forma era vaporosa, hasta que terminó de materializarse y mostrar la imagen de una chica joven, cuya piel, cabello y ojos parecía estar hecha de alguna especie de cristal azulado. Su vestimenta constaba de un manto de dos colores, de lado derecho era ocre y del lado izquierdo era del mismo tono que su piel, y al centro de su pecho tenía una joya color turquesa con un marco dorado rodeándola. Debajo de su manto vestía una túnica morada con dos líneas doradas a los lados, las cuales la recorrían de forma vertical. Sus piernas estaban ataviadas con unas mallas verdes, las cuales a su vez estaban cubiertas por unos listones verdes, pero de tonos más claros, los cuales se entrecruzaban a lo largo de sus piernas, perdiéndose debajo de su túnica. Para finalizar, sus pies calzaban unas sencillas zapatillas grises.

― ¡¿Q-q-q-q-quién d-diablos eres?! ― preguntó Link aterrado, odiaba a los fantasmas y más si se aparecían de improviso.

El semblante de la joven pareció decaer y dijo: ―No me extraña que no me recuerde. Es diferente a como le recordaba ―señaló mientras se paseaba por la habitación del héroe de Hyrule―. Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Fay, y yo soy el espíritu que reside dentro de la Máster Sword― dijo presentándose, al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

Para el pobre Link todo era demasiado confuso. Hacía unos momentos le hablaba a su espada y ahora una chica fantasma aparecía en su cuarto, la cual afirmaba residir en el interior de su espada. Los minutos pasaron y Link al fin se dignó a hablar.

― ¿Realmente vives dentro de la Espada Maestra? ―preguntó sin decidirse a creer o no.

―Efectivamente, he vivido dentro de ella desde que fui creada para luchar al lado del primer héroe elegido, sirviéndole como su compañera― contestó Fay educadamente.

― ¿Y por qué no te habías manifestado antes? ―inquirió el rubio, con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Porque no me lo había pedido, además no había necesitado mi ayuda en todo el tiempo que había estado con usted. Bueno, con sus otras encarnaciones, siempre conseguían un guía o alguien que suplía mi función― contesto, mientras seguía paseándose por la habitación y de vez en cuando, sujetaba alguno de los artilugios que Link había recolectado durante sus aventuras.

― ¿Y qué hizo que te revelaras? ―siguió preguntando Link, ya comenzaba a interesarse en el tema.

―Pues usted pidió que le revelara mis secretos, y pues comencé con que estoy viva. ¿Desea saber algo más? ―preguntó la peliazul en tono servicial.

―Dime, ¿De casualidad fuiste tú quien alteró la forma de mi espada durante el combate que tuve hace rato?

Fay asintió― En efecto, eso sucedió porque necesitaba un ataque a distancia, razón por la cual consideré necesario un cambio de forma.

―Contéstame a esto, ¿Siempre que algún héroe te saca de tu pedestal despiertas? ―preguntó Link, tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre su nueva compañera.

―Siempre, pero como dije, por lo general conseguía otra ayuda antes de llegar a mí, razón por la cual no me mostraba ante usted y mejor dedicaba mi tiempo a observarlo en todo momento― dijo Fay con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

A Link se le heló la sangre, si Fay despertaba cada vez que la sacaban la espada del pedestal, y se dedicaba a observar al héroe elegido en todo momento, eso quería decir que ella sabía un montón sobre él y las cosas que hacía en privado.

―Dime ―dijo sintiendo que la garganta se le secaba―, ¿Me has observado en todo momento desde qu te saqué del pedestal en el bosque? ―preguntó Link, no muy seguro de querer obtener una respuesta.

―Cada segundo de cada día hasta ahora―respondió sin ningún pudor.

― ¿Entonces sabes todas las cosas que hice? ¿Incluso lo que pasó en mi viaje al valle Gerudo? ―cada pregunta era un paso dentro de la locura para Link.

―Todos y cada uno de sus actos están grabados en mi memoria― de pronto Link sintió que se iba a desmayar, todos sus sucios secretos eran conocidos por alguien más que no era él―. Pero no se preocupe, nadie más sabrá lo que nosotros sabemos. Mi principal objetivo es procurar su bienestar y conceder todos sus deseos. ―agregó para calmar a su maestro.

Link pareció reaccionar a esa última parte y, arrodillándose frente a Fay dijo: ― ¡Por favor bello espíritu de la espada! ¡Deseo que me agrandes…!

― ¿La entrepierna? ―preguntó la chica.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por la diosas! ¡Claro que no! ―exclamó Link, el cual estaba claramente ofendido.

― ¿Y entonces?

―Yo me refería a que me volvieras más alto, muchos aquí son más altos que yo, apenas llego al metro setentaicinco―dijo el elfo desanimado, hasta su ex amor, Zelda, era más alta que él y eso le suponía cierto complejo.

―Pues hubiese empezado por ahí, diga cosas que puedan tener doble sentido ―rebatió Fay―. Lamento informarle que no podre cumplir su deseo, mis poderes no me permiten manipular el físico de otros seres.

―Tch― masculló Link, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su boca torcida.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Fay, no sabiendo si Link pediría algo más o si de plano se iría a dormir de una vez.

―Qué demonios, vámonos a dormir y ya mañana seguiremos hablando de esto―dijo el rubio estirando los brazos―. Por lo pronto, no quiero que te presentes ante nadie más, quisiera evitar las oleadas de preguntas―agregó, con una escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. De solo imaginar que a Fay se le podía escapar algo sobre él le daba pánico.

―Como usted ordene, amo― respondió servicialmente la chica y luego desapareció para volver a la espada.

Link se acostó en su cama y comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos. Por su mente pasaban todo tipo de recuerdos, unos bueno, otros malos e incluso alguno que otro vergonzoso, de pronto recordó su tiempo en la ciudadela y apretó fuertemente su cobija. Ese mal pensamiento le duró poco, ya que rápidamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Era nuevamente de día en la mansión Smash, los pájaros cantaban, los niños se peleaban como adultos, los adultos como niños. Era un día perfectamente normal. Link se despertó como cada mañana y lo primero que hizo fue desvestirse para darse una ducha.

―Buenos días, amo ― dijo Fay apareciendo de la nada.

― ¡KYAAAAHHH! ―gritó Link, dio un salto atroz hacia su cama y se cubrió con la cobija.

―No se preocupe, amo, no vi nada que no haya visto antes― dijo la chica para tratar de calmar al rubio.

― ¡Eso no me tranquiliza!― gritó el rubio, más alarmado que nunca. Sabrían las diosas cuantas cosas conocía Fay de él y eso, lo aterraba.

―Mejor apresúrese si quiere bañarse con agua caliente― señaló la peliazul.

― ¡Date la vuelta! ―ordenó Link, apuntando a la chica con su índice. Fay suspiró y obedeció a la orden. Una vez se aseguró de que Fay se había dado la vuelta, Link se paró y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, para luego dirigirse hacia el baño. Casi media hora después, Link salió de la ducha, bien despierto, medianamente peinado e incluso afeitado.

Link se vistió con sus ropas de campesino y, con ayuda de Fay, pasó cerca de una hora ordenando sus cosas en la nueva versión de alforjas mágicas que había ordenado por correo instantáneo, le costaron una pequeña fortuna, pero valía tanto como el saber que podría llevar todas sus cosas con él en cualquier momento.

― ¡Estoy listo! ―exclamó el rubio y se encaminó hacia los tele transportadores, para así poder irse de una vez, estaba impaciente por ver a sus amigos de Ordon.

…

Otra que se había levantado de buenas había sido Samus, la victoria de la noche anterior no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza y, el saber que había conseguido un desquite con Ike, le hacía aun más feliz. La rubia se encontraba desayunando mientras que leía el periódico, en varias páginas se relataba la aplastante victoria que habían tenido sobre Ike y Marth. De pronto recordó aquella nueva habilidad que la espada de Link había manifestado, jamás había visto que hiciera semejante cosa y eso despertaba su curiosidad de sobre manera. Apartó esos pensamientos y se dedicó de lleno a terminar de comer, ya que aun tenía que ordenar unas cosas antes de irse, ya luego le preguntaría a Link sobre su nueva habilidad.

―Me pregunto que habrá pasado en mi universo mientras me fui― se dijo la caza recompensas. Acto seguido terminó de ordenar sus pendientes, se puso su armadura y se dirigió al hangar de la mansión, donde su nave espacial la estaba esperando.

Por el camino Samus se puso a pensar en cuándo fue sido la última vez que había salido de cacería. Por más que pensó, simplemente no podía recordarlo, eso era señal inequívoca de que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuvo tiempo libre para dedicarse a su anterior trabajo. Durante el camino, varios de sus amigos salieron a despedirla y desearle un buen viaje, incluso algunos se disculparon por no haberla felicitado la noche anterior, usando como excusa la recién descubierta habilidad de Link. Samus se despidió y reanudó su camino, cuando de pronto avistó a Link, el cual se hallaba en el centro de cambio de moneda que había en la mansión.

Ese centro de cambio había sido una idea de los Smashers para que pudieran gastarse el dinero obtenido en sus respectivos mundos. La idea había surgido luego de que se dieran cuenta de que las Smash no tenían valor en otros lugares que no fueran Smash City.

Al ver a Link, Samus recordó que debía de cambiar sus Smash Coins por créditos galácticos, ya que todo el dinero que tenía antes de entrar, lo había cambiado por Smash Coins. Se adentró entonces en la caseta de cambio y dijo: ―Buenos días, ayudante de santa.

―Buenos días, trasero de olla― respondió el rubio sin siquiera darse la vuelta, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la cotización de la Smash Coin― ¡Siiii! ¡La Smash Coin subió de valor! ¡Más rupias para mis bolsillos! ―exclamó Link bastante feliz.

―No sé porque te enojas que te digan duende, si eres tan codicioso como uno― espetó la rubia, no muy contenta con el nuevo sobrenombre de su amigo, no importaba cuantos se sacara ella, él siempre tenía uno con que responderle.

―Así que ya te vas ¿eh? ―comentó el rubio, mientras que al mismo tiempo guardaba sus ganancias en su bolsa de rupias, la cual tragaba las joyas como si no tuviera fin. Para Samus, las cosas que Link poseía eran no menos que impresionantes, en su universo aun tenían problemas con la compresión de objetos y en Hyrule ya lo dominaban de tal forma, que podían meter una y mil porquerías en una alforja que podía llevarse cómodamente en la cintura, y que podría contener de todo.

―Sí, voy a ir a la federación galáctica a ver si tienen encargos para mí― respondió la caza recompensas, quien esperaba pacientemente a que el torrente de rupias entrante se detuviera― ¿Y tu vuelves a tu aldea? ―preguntó.

―Sip, hace mucho que no voy y estoy impaciente por llegar―respondió el rubio, por fin terminando de guardar sus ganancias en su cartera, la cual a pesar de la exorbitante cantidad de rupias, seguía siendo pequeña como para sostenerla en la palma de la mano.

―Supongo que te veré luego―comentó la rubia sin mucho interés.

Link se dio la vuelta, la miró a los ojos, extendió su mano y dijo: ―Espero que te vaya bien.

Samus correspondió al saludo― Igualmente― dijo, sonriendo por detrás de su visor.

―Si te sientes aburrida y me extrañas, siempre puedes ir a visitarme a mi casa. Será un gusto atenderte― agregó el elfo en broma, y luego se fue dejando a Samus sola con sus asuntos.

…

De camino al tele transportador, varios de los Smashers amigos de Link le salieron al paso para poder despedirse de él.

―Adiós viejo, vuelve cuanto antes para que podamos seguir luchando― dijo Mario alzando el puño.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

―Buena suerte chico, y si me necesitas, usa esto―dijo Snake, entregando un artefacto de comunicación multiversal que había comprado con sus Smash Coins, lo impresionante es que ese dispositivo con forma de audífono, solo le había costado cuarenta Smash Coins.

―Ten por seguro que lo haré, muchas gracias.

Todo el mundo siguió despidiéndose de Link, hasta que por fin este pudo abrir el portal que lo mandaría a casa. Desgraciadamente para Link, debía elegir entre dos opciones, el castillo de Hyrule o el Valle Gerudo, sinceramente hubiese preferido los dominios de su más acérrimo enemigo, pero tampoco estaba tan rebosante de tiempo como para hacer un viaje de cuatro días hasta Ordon, por lo que no lo quedó de otra que enlistarse hacia el castillo del reino que jamás quiso.

…

Ajenos a todo el ajetreo de la mansión, Zelda se hallaba en el castillo de Hyrule pensando sobre cómo dar la noticia de que había decidido formar una relación sentimental con un príncipe de otro mundo. Para Zelda no era nada fácil, dar un comunicado así era algo muy delicado, y soltarlo de golpe a sus queridos súbditos, era algo que le aterraba.

Para ver cómo reaccionaría la gente, Zelda mandó a llamar a todos sus consejeros para poder probar la reacción que su decisión provocaría.

― ¿Para qué nos ha mandado llamar, su alteza? ―preguntó un hombre que, al igual que los demás miembros del consejo, era bastante anciano, de entre los cuales se encontraba Perícleo.

―Los he mandado llamar para decirles que por fin he encontrado a alguien con quien he decidido formar una relación seria―dijo la princesa, su tono era cortés y su voz era calmada.

De pronto todos se quedaron quietos, en completo silencio. La tensión iba en aumento y el silencio cada vez se tornaba más pesado. Justo cuando Zelda creyó que había cometido un gran y enorme error, las cosas se fueron a peor.

― ¡Al fin! ― exclamó Perícleo, estallando en alegría.

― ¡Creí que jamás recibiríamos la noticia! ―dijo otro de los consejeros.

―Y digamos, ¿Cómo es él? ―preguntó Perícleo, a sabiendas de la respuesta, o eso era lo que él creía.

Zelda se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a enumerar las cualidades de su novio―Bueno― dijo―. Él es un gran espadachín, es todo un caballero, es apuesto y sumamente educado. Quizás se opongan al principio, pero debo decir que me lo pensé muy bien antes de decidir.

Con cada palabra de Zelda, la enorme expectativa de los consejeros crecía, todas esas cualidades antes nombradas solo podían pertenecer a una sola persona.

―Pues bueno, no nos tenga más en ascuas y digamos ya, quién es― pidió otro consejero.

―Su nombre es…― dijo Zelda, pero de pronto y sin previo aviso, fue interrumpida por un cegador brillo que venía del tele transportador que había puesto en la sala del trono.

―Buenas tardes― saludó Link sin mucho entusiasmo.

Nuevamente se instaló un pesado silencio, de todos los momentos en los que pudo haber llegado, y llegaba justo cuando Zelda y sus consejeros estaban reunidos. De pronto los consejeros estallaron en gritos de júbilo, todos corrieron a abrazar a Link, el cual estaba más incomodo que Hitler en una sinagoga.

― ¡Enhorabuena muchacho! ―exclamó un feliz Perícleo, quien abrazó a Link como si fuera su propio hijo, gesto que fue imitado por los demás consejeros.

Mientras tanto Zelda no sabía qué hacer, al parecer el enamoramiento de Link había sido tan obvio que todos daban por sentado que acabarían juntos, solo las diosas sabían lo incomoda que sería la situación para ella.

Justo cuando las cosas no podían ponerse más locas, varios de los sirvientes del castillo, los cuales iban cargados con estandartes que tenían la silueta de ambos dentro de un corazón, los rodearon y comenzaron a cantar canciones. Las sirvientas adornaban de blanco la sala del trono con mesas, manteles, y servilletas que tenían bordadas la misma silueta de los estandartes. Como si todo eso no hubiese sido suficiente, entraron varios sirvientes más cargando una enorme estatua de hielo, cuya figura era la de Link y Zelda vestidos de manera formal y dándose un beso. Esto no podía ponerse peor.

Link por otro lado comenzaba a perder la paciencia con todo aquel circo, él solo había pasado por ahí para irse a su casa y ahora todo el mundo le recordaba su desaire con la princesa. Los segundos pasaban y la paciencia de Link llegó a un punto en el que ya estaba hasta el tope.

― ¡QUÍTENME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! ―gritó rabioso el héroe, consiguiendo que al instante todo el mundo se apartara de él por miedo a ser golpeados. Los sirvientes pararon de cantar y las sirvientas dejaron de decorar el lugar, solo para centrar su atención en él.

― ¡Pero Link! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ―preguntó un desconcertado Perícleo. El pobre viejo no podía creer lo que sus cansados ojos veían, desde siempre había sabido los sentimientos que Link albergaba por la princesa y, ahora que se suponía que anunciaba su relación, este se ponía más furioso que nunca.

Link comprendió lo que había hecho, se aclaró la garganta y dijo: ―Lo siento mucho, Perícleo, ustedes se han equivocado. No es a mí al que han de felicitar― y con esas palabras emprendió camino hacia Ordon, dejando tras de sí un mar de confusión.

Nuevamente hubo un cegador brillo iluminando el salón del trono. Los presentes centraron su atención al tele transportador y de el salió un joven de azulados cabellos, finas facciones, ropa digna de un noble y cuya cabeza era adornada por una finísima tiara. Ese último detalles hizo que todos pensaran de forma errónea respecto a la identidad sexual del nuevo presente.

― ¿Quién es esa? ―preguntó uno de los consejeros, el cual había confundido a Marth con una chica, cosa que pasaba moderadas veces y, siendo Hyrule un lugar donde los hombres eran de lo más masculinos y las mujeres muy femeninas, el aspecto ligeramente andrógino de Marth era algo nuevo para ellos, razón válida para su confusión.

―Su nombre es Marth, y es la persona de la que les hablé―esas palabras provinieron de Zelda.

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados, ¿Acaso su princesa se había vuelto loca?, había dejado ir al héroe que les había salvado la vida por una especie de ser cuyo genero les era difícil identificar.´

Una vez que la sorpresa inicial pasó, las sirvientas dejaron de decorar y se marcharon, los criados de los estandartes tiraron su indumentaria y los que traían la estatua de hielo, simplemente la sacaron al patio, fueron a conseguir unos mazos y con gran pesar se dispusieron a romper la estatua a punta de mazazos.

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono, los consejeros habían sentado a Marth en una silla de madera y se hallaban interrogándolo, como si este fuera alguna especie de criminal. Ya sabían que no era una chica, lo malo era que se veían claramente disconformes con la decisión que había tomado Zelda.

― ¿De dónde proviene usted? ―preguntó seriamente un consejero, su ceño fruncido y su mirada un tanto despectiva.

―Vengo de un reino llamado Altea, del cual soy príncipe y heredero al trono― dijo Marth, cortésmente. El príncipe se hallaba en una situación realmente incomoda, y parecía que iba a mejorar.

― ¿Y en qué dirección queda exactamente su reino, joven? ―preguntó otro de los consejeros, este era pequeño y vestía una túnica verde.

―Queda en un mundo distinto a este―respondió el peliazul, con toda naturalidad.

Los consejeros se le quedaron viendo y alzaron una ceja no muy conformes con la respuesta.

― ¿Qué tal es la situación financiera y relación de los demás reinos aledaños con el suyo? ―preguntó otro consejero, este era una mujer que parecía ser la más anciana de todos, sus ojos eran completamente blancos, los lóbulos de sus orejas eran bastante largos y su cabello se lanzaba en una enorme trenza, la cual retaba a la gravedad alzándose sobre su cabeza y cayendo alrededor de esta en forma de espiral.

―La situación financiera y financiera es relativamente buena, hace algún tiempo tuvimos algunos problemas, pero ya los resolvimos y nos estamos recuperando―dijo Marth, la cosa comenzaba a ponerse seria y esa señora no parecía andarse con juegos.

―Seré sincera con usted joven―dijo―, este reino ha pasado por mucha desgracia y también se está recuperando, hace un tiempo tuvimos problemas con un mal que amenazó no solo este reino, sino que al mundo entero. A lo que quiero llegar es que si de verdad pretende que aceptemos su… relación con la princesa, usted debe garantizar que Hyrule no arrastrará las desgracias de su reino, ni tampoco será responsable de sostener al suyo. Puede acusarnos de xenófobos, pre juiciosos o lo que quiera, pero mi deber, así como el de mis compañeros del consejo, es velar por la estabilidad del reino y de sus habitantes. Debo confesar que usted no era lo que esperábamos. Pero tampoco podemos forzar nuestros deseos sobre la futura soberana, ella ya está grandecita como para que tengamos que decidir por ella, pero de todos modos, nosotros debemos dar el visto bueno para que realmente sea considerado candidato a reinar. Si de verdad desea que su relación sea aceptada, queremos pruebas de lo que dice es verdad, hasta entonces, usted no está en una relación con nadie― y con esas palabras, la anciana procedió a retirarse, siendo seguida por los demás consejeros, los cuales hicieron una reverencia a la princesa y se marcharon. Si la sabia del consejo aceptaba la decisión de la princesa, a los demás consejeros no les quedaba más opción que aceptar, por algo era la sabia.

― ¿Crees que me fue bien? ―preguntó un desconcertado Marth, el cual no sabía si había pasado o no el interrogatorio.

Zelda se aproximó hacia él y dijo: ―Pues creo que si― acto seguido sujetó su mano, pues les observaban y no era propio besarlo directamente en los labios, dado el lugar donde estaban.

Marth soltó delicadamente la mano de Zelda, la tomó entra las suyas y la besó suavemente― Quisiera poder quedarme más tiempo contigo― dijo―. Pero ya oíste a la señora, tengo trabajo que hacer si de verdad quiero que esto sea oficial― y así como hicieron los consejeros, Marth se retiró por el tele transportador de la sala del trono, dejando a Zelda completamente sola. La princesa observó el salón del trono y miró las decoraciones, que ahora estaban tiradas en el suelo.

Suspiró pesadamente y dijo: ―Ojala las cosas no se pongan peor.

…

Por otro lado, en algún lugar del universo del que Samus provenía, la caza recompensas se hallaba navegando por la infinidad del espacio. Desde que había encendido su nave y regresado a su lugar de origen, su comunicador no había parado de sonar. Tan pronto como los más de cien mensajes terminaron de sonar, fijó rumbo con dirección a los cuarteles generales de la federación galáctica, ya que uno de los mensajes pedía que se presentara ahí a la brevedad, cabe destacar que ese mensaje había sido enviado un mes atrás.

―Computadora―dijo Samus―, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la federación? ―preguntó, mientras que se relajaba en su habitación escuchando música tranquila. La habitación de Samus no era grande, pero tampoco era minúscula, obviamente era para una sola persona, además de que no estaba muy bien decorada, ya que por donde se volteara había tubos saliendo y entrando por las paredes. Más que una habitación parecía un cuarto de calderas.

―Faltan dos horas, cincuenta y cuatro minutos, treinta y dos segundos. Pierda cuidado señorita, le avisaré cuando lleguemos―respondió la computadora de la nave, la cual se comunicaba a través de unos diminutos, pero poderosos parlantes.

Samus se quitó su armadura pieza por pieza, se tronó el cuello y se acostó en su cama, había madrugado tanto que se sentía algo exhausta. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo dormir, no tenía ni dos horas ahí y ya se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, realmente le hacía buena falta una buena aventura. Otra cosa que le rondaba por la mente era aquella habilidad de Link, lo cual la llevaba a pensar en el rubio. Se preguntaba si realmente ya habría superado lo de Zelda, cualquiera a simple vista podría haber dicho que sí, pero ella ya lo había conocido a través de cuatro generaciones y podía ver que ese tema aun hacía mella en su corazón.

―Tengo que estar aburrida de muerte como para pensar en Link― se dijo.

…

Varias horas luego, la computadora avisó a Samus sobre su pronto arribo a los cuarteles de la federación. Al llegar, la computadora recibió una transmisión urgente.

―Le habla Noah, la computadora central de la federación galáctica, identifíquese― ordenó una especie de cara pixelada, la cual se mostraba el monitor principal de la nade.

―Aquí la nave de Samus Aran, vine para atender a su llamado― dijo la rubia, la cual ya estaba descansada y con su armadura puesta.

―Un momento, por favor― pidió la computadora de la federación, acto seguido comenzó a revisar sus archivos sobre Samus Aran―. Lamento informarle que sus servicios ya no son requeridos― dijo.

― ¿Y se puede saber para qué me llamaban? ―preguntó la caza recompensas, era lo mínimo que merecía luego de que la hicieron ir para nada.

―La federación solicitaba su presencia para que se encargara de unos piratas espaciales, los cuales se habían apoderado de un sistema solar completo. Pero eso ya no es problema, un escuadrón especial de fuerzas especiales rescató el sistema y a sus habitantes― informó Noah.

― ¿Y no hay nada más que pueda hacer?, digo, para que mi viaje no haya sido en vano―pidió la rubia, li último que quería era tener que vagar por su universo sin nada que hacer, o peor aún, volver a la mansión luego de que no tenía ni un día de haber salido.

―Mis disculpas, pero sus servicios no son requeridos en este momento. Adiós―dijo la inteligencia artificial, y acto seguido el monitor se apagó.

Samus se sentía increíblemente frustrada, no solo había viajado en vano, sino que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer aparte de atrapar criminales. Tanto tiempo que Samus había gastado entrenando y combatiendo todo tipo de amenazas le había hecho muy reacia a las multitudes o a las festividades, razón por la cual no sabía divertirse plenamente. De pronto una voz hizo eco en su cabeza recordándole que bien podría aprovechar sus vacaciones en un lugar tranquilo, donde podría relajarse de verdad, conocer nuevos parajes, e incluso aprender más sobre armas y equipamiento.

―Computadora, abre un portal dimensional y fija rumbo directo hacia Hyrule, exactamente a la villa de Ordon― exclamó la rubia, recordando que Link le había ofrecido. Al parecer no se lo había tomado a broma.

…

Volviendo con Link, este se hallaba llegando a la zona del bosque donde estaba la fuente del espíritu, por el camino había saludado a Palomo, el cual como siempre, servía una sopa del asco, cuyo mejor uso era como aceite para lámpara. Todo el trayecto a pie desde Hyrule hizo que Link se pusiera nostálgico, cada parte de ese reino, desde la ciudadela hasta la región Zora, estaba llena de recuerdos. Y hablando de la ciudadela, Link había tenido que correr para esquivar varias hordas de sus fans, los cuales más que halagarlo, lo fastidiaban de sobre manera. Cuando Link terminó su cruzada por defender su hogar y se fue en busca de más aventuras, no esperaba realmente que la gente lo ovacionara tanto. Claro, ese era un pensamiento un tanto ingenuo, pero tampoco podía culpársele. Siguió caminando hasta que por fin pudo ver su anterior hogar, el cual estaba en perfecto estado, tanto así que no parecía haber cambiado desde que se había ido.

― ¿Extraña mucho su hogar? ―preguntó Fay, la cual se había vuelto invisible para evitar altercados con cualquiera que la viera y, para mayor seguridad, hablaba con Link usando un enlace mental. Eso asustó al rubio al principio, pero luego se tranquilizó al saber quién le hablaba.

―(No tienes idea, apenas he llegado y ya no quiero irme) ―pensó Link, su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa que hacía tiempo no lucía, su sonrisa solo se ensanchó al ver que su amada yegua se hallaba siendo acicalada por su amiga Ilia.

Epona lo vio al principio, pero Link le hizo señas para que no hiciera ruido.

―Quédate quieta, bonita, ya verás cómo te queda de brilloso el pelaje― dijo Ilia, la rubia se hallaba pasando un cepillo por el cuerpo del cuadrúpedo, lo hacía con gran suavidad y cuidado, pero de forma rápida. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y continuó con su trabajo.

Link caminó lentamente hacia Ilia y, una vez que estuvo detrás de ella, comenzó a pisotear el suelo pesadamente y aprisionó a Ilia entre sus brazos.

― ¡Te tengo! ―exclamó con una ronca voz, con la cual pretendía asustar a la rubia. Lo que Link no esperó fue que Ilia consiguiera patearle el rostro, sujetarlo del brazo y lanzarlo al suelo.

― ¡Ya verás…! ―dijo Ilia, notablemente furiosa. Sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver quien era su supuesto agresor― ¡¿LINK?!

―Hola― dijo el rubio, bastante adolorido por el azote que había recibido.

― ¡Link! ―exclamó Ilia, a la cual se le había pasado el enojo y ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie―, Creí que no volverías― agregó lanzándose a sus brazos y hundiendo su cara en el fuerte pecho del héroe.

Link correspondió al abrazo de forma afectuosa y dijo: ―Yo también te extrañé, ¿Qué fueron esos movimientos de hace rato?

― ¿Eso? ― preguntó―, eso es solo algo que aprendí luego de que te fuiste― dijo haciendo puchero―. Eres un idiota, mira que tratar de sorprenderme.

El joven elfo se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nervioso―Es que quería darte un susto como cuando niños― confesó sintiendo algo de pena por comportarse de forma tan inmadura.

― Bueno, eso no importa, ¡Lo que importa es que ya regresaste de tus viajes! ―señaló la rubia, aun más feliz que antes, si es que eso era posible.

―No te emociones tanto― rebatió Link―. Me dieron vacaciones en el torneo y me quedare unas semanas aquí― agregó, matando así parte de las ilusiones que su amiga tenía.

―Sea como sea, es bueno que hayas venido. Todos van a ponerse muy felices y tienes que conocer al bebé de Moy, es hermoso― balbuceaba Ilia, mientras que sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la villa.

Link suspiró y simplemente la acompañó en silencio, mientras que reía internamente, en realidad que le hacía buena falta regresar a su verdadero hogar.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, no fue nada muy revelador, pero era necesario para hacer una transición en la historia. Ahora me centraré en la vida de Link nuevamente en Ordon, además de la visita de Samus, la cual no le va a hacer las cosas fáciles. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este cap que, como dije, sirvió para hacer una transición en la historia. En este cap también pudimos ver la aparición de Fay y la razón por la cual no se le había aparecido a Link en los juegos de The Legend Of Zelda. Además de Fay, también se vio cómo va avanzando la relación de Marth y Zelda, un poco apresurada quizás, pero nada fácil. Saludos.**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **EgrettWilliams: Me alegra que te haya gustado el combate, siendo que es el tercero que narro y la verdad peleé bastante para poder escribirlo. Seeeee, el señor culebra es lo máximo XDDDDDD, quise hacerlo más amigable con Link y que tuviera cierta rivalidad con Mario, que todos sean amigos por las buenas es aburrido. En fin, espero que este cap también haya cumplido tus expectativas. Por cierto, ya corregí los dedazos. Saludos.**

 **Yelai: Bueno, ya corregí ciertas cosas en las que me había pasado de lanza con Marth, cierto que no me agrada mucho, pero acepto que me pasé. Por cierto, Link no usa las dos manos, en el Smash Bros solo usa una. Usa las dos pero en Twilight Princess, por ejemplo cuando hace varios ataques, pero por lo general usa una. Ahora que me acuerdo, espero me puedas mandar aquello que te pedí. Saludos.**

 **Leozx95: Solo diré… Jódete XDDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Lector Luigi: gracias. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Saludos.**

 **HunterSnake: Que bueno que te gustara la pelea… aunque no hubiera sangre. Aquí está el cap y espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Nate o'donnell: Seeee, esa Fay es una loquilla XDDDD. Me alegra que la pelea te haya gustado. Por cierto, ya te dejé un mensaje en tu cuenta diciendo que te acepto como mi alumno, si quieres puedes escribir el primer cap de tu historia y me lo mandas para ver en qué te equivocas, para que así puedas corregirlo. Saludos.**

 **Demiansparda: Yo lo hubiese hecho XDDDDDD, pero Link no es un asesino tan despiadado, ¿O sí lo es?, eso es algo que solo yo sé. En fin, que bueno que te gustara la pelea y aquí tienes otro cap, y mira, en menos de una hora desde que posteaste tu review, eso sí que es rapidez XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Se despide el Payaso Coronado.**

 **Hasta la próximaaa!**


	5. Chapter 5: Conviviendo

**Al Diablo Con El Amor.**

 **Capitulo 5:** Conviviendo

 **Disclaimer: Súper Smash Bros no me pertenece, yo solo uso los personajes con el fin de entretener**

Todos los habitantes de la villa se hallaban reunidos para saludar a Link. El rubio apenas y había entrado cuando los niños se le abalanzaron, derribándolo y al mismo tiempo abrazándolo. Luego de los niños fueron los adultos, primero Juli y Moy, luego Sancho y su esposa, y Próspero junto con Otilia. Los últimos en saludarlo habían sido Bo y Braulio, puesto que estos se hallaban arreando las cabras dentro del establo, desde que Link ya no estaba esa tarea le pertenecía a ellos por ser los dos más fuertes. Todo el mundo en la villa estaba que no cabía de la alegría. Link los observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que no habían cambiado nada, salvo por Talo e Iván, que habían crecido al menos veinte centímetros desde su ida. Iván era el que más había cambiado, había dejado su peinado de tazón y usaba el cabello de la misma forma que Moy, además se veía más confiado que antes, cosa que a Link le pareció genial dada la timidez que demostraba antes. Al único que no vio fue a Lalo, seguramente estaba en su tienda de la ciudadela administrando su negocio, ese jovencito era todo un empresario.

― ¡Mírate muchacho! ―dijo un animado Moy―, ¡Si es que estás hecho todo un hombre! ―agregó, palmeando el hombro de Link.

―No es para tanto― dijo el joven elfo, mientras rascaba su nuca y sus mejillas se coloreaban débilmente.

― Ooooh―exclamó el bebe de Moy, el cual estaba en brazos de Juli. Era un adorable pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, idéntico a sus padres.

― ¿Quieres cargarlo? ―ofreció la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

―A ver―dijo Link y extendió sus brazos hacia el pequeño, quien abrazó a su madre de inmediato al ver que querían separarlos.

Todos rieron al ver el comportamiento huraño del pequeño― Parece que el pequeño Link es demasiado apegado con su madre―dijo Moy.

― ¿Se llama Link? ―preguntó el héroe, su sorpresa era muy notoria.

―En honor al héroe que nos salvó de la oscuridad―comentó Juli.

Los ojos de Link comenzaron a aguarse y su boca estaba temblorosa. De pronto estalló en llanto, cuidando de taparse con el antebrazo― ¡Eso es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí! ―gritó y se abalanzó sobre Juli y Moy, atrapándolos en un gran abrazo, que también abarcaba al pequeño Link.

― Oye, oye, cálmate―dijo Moy, eso no lo había visto venir y menos ver llorar a Link llorar de la emoción, pero el chico se merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que había vivido en el pasado.

A diferencia de Moy, Juli sonrió y correspondió al abrazo con su mano libre―Que bueno que te gustó― dijo, amable como siempre.

― ¡Ogaaa! ―gritó el pequeño Link, quien sentía que le iban a sacar el relleno por la presión que su tocayo ejercía sobre su pequeña humanidad.

Link los soltó, se secó las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

― ¡Oye Link! ―dijo Talo llamando la atención del héroe―, ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? ―preguntó emocionado de pensar que Link le enseñaría a usar una espada y quizás algún día le legaría la Máster Sword.

―Me quedare unos días, a lo mucho dos o tres semanas― respondió el rubio con un pesado suspiro, la verdad habría preferido quedarse más tiempo, pero tenía sus obligaciones en el torneo y no podía abandonarlas así como así.

―Que mal― espetó Talo con desgane, comprendía que Link no pudiera quedarse, pero de verdad le hubiera encantado que se quedara definitivamente.

― ¡No es tiempo de deprimirse, lo importante es que te has pasado por aquí y que haremos una celebración! ―interrumpió Otilia―, ¡Y la mitad lo de la fiesta lo pongo yo! ―ahora todos estaban más que sorprendidos, Otilia no daba ni el aire, y menos alguno de los productos de su tienda, al parecer hasta ella extrañaba a Link.

― ¡Pues muchas gracias! ―dijo Link y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la mujer, quien sonrió complacida.

― ¡Ey Link! ―gritó Bea, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Link―, ¿No te parece que estoy más guapa? ―preguntó haciendo una pose coqueta.

Si bien Bea apenas tenía trece años, no se podía negar que se iba convirtiendo en una linda muchachita, ojala y no adoptara el físico de su madre.

―Por supuesto que sí―respondió el rubio, alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

― ¿Apenas trece y ya quieres conquistar a Link? Tu sí que apuntas alto, Bea ―señaló Iván, una pícara sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Las venas de la frente de Bea se hincharon de golpe y, con una cara de enojo absoluto, se giro hacia su amigo― ¡Nadie te preguntó! ―rugió―, ¡Me caías mejor cuando eras un papanatas cobarde! ―añadió.

―Esos días se quedaron atrás ―comentó Iván, sin mucho interés en el tema.

― ¡Link! ¡Cuéntanos sobre tus aventuras en el dichoso torneo en el que participas! ―pidió Talo, sus ojos brillosos y su sonrisa inmensa. Amaba escuchar historias sobre batallas y desde que se había enterado por medio de una carta de que Link participaba en un torneo de luchas, apenas y dormía imaginando lo feroces que eran sus peleas.

―Eso será más tarde―interrumpió Ilia―, Link debe de estar cansado de venir caminando desde Hyrule― añadió, sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿En serio viniste caminando desde Hyrule? ―preguntó Braulio, sorprendido de que Link hubiese caminado semejante barbaridad.

―Sí, lo que pasa es que quería que mi llegada fuera una sorpresa y si llamaba a Epona, todos se darían cuenta de que venía― contestó Link.

―Bueno, ¡Pero más tarde tendrás que contarme! ―exclamó Talo y luego se fue a seguir jugando con Bea e Iván.

―Bien muchacho, ve a descansar y luego te avisamos cuando todo esté listo― comentó Bo, Link asintió, se despidió y caminó de regreso hacia su casa, siendo acompañado por Ilia, quien le iba platicando de todos los cambios en la villa desde su ida.

…

―Diosas, parece que nunca me hubiera ido―comentó Link, viendo que su casa estaba limpia y reluciente, sus libros estaban ordenados, su mesa pulida y su ropa guardada en su armario.

―Paso aquí limpiando cada semana, no me gustaría que te quedaras desahuciado― dijo Ilia, su semblante era alegre y tarareaba una canción que escuchaba de niña.

―Te lo agradezco mucho― expresó el joven elfo, sin poder contenerse abrazó a su mejor amiga y esta correspondió al abrazo.

―Vienes muy cariñoso hoy― señaló la rubia, sonriente.

―Me hacían muchísima falta― agregó el elfo.

―En fin, te dejo y ojala descanses― dijo Ilia y acto seguido se fue, dejando al fin solo a Link.

Link se puso a ordenar sus pertenencias y una vez terminó, se acostó en su suave cama, le hacía mucha falta dormir en ese viejo colchón, que desde niño lo había mantenido caliente y seguro en su casa.

―Oye Fay― comenzó Link, llamando la atención del espíritu a su alrededor―, sobre lo que dijiste antes…

―No se preocupe amo, su entrepierna es de tamaño un poco mayor del normal―interrumpió la chica, respondiendo a la que pensaba era la pregunta de su amo.

― ¡Por las diosas! ¡Deja de hablar de eso! ―rogó el rubio, trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en no pensar que Fay era una especie de acosadora, pero ella no se la ponía fácil.

― ¿Qué desea entonces? ―preguntó la peliazul.

Link suspiró pesadamente y se calmó―Ayer me dijiste que estabas con el primer héroe y quería saber cómo era en ese tiempo―confesó.

―No creo que quiera…

―Hazlo― ordenó Link.

Fay se quedó callada, cosa que perturbó un poco a Link. De un momento a otro se acercó al héroe, puso su mano derecha en su frente y sus ojos, así como los de Link, se iluminaron.

…

Ahora Link ya no se encontraba en su casa sino en un enorme espacio vacío de color blanco, volteó a todos lados y se topó con Fay, quien estaba a unos metros de él. Se acercó a ella y preguntó: ― ¿Dónde estamos?

―Estamos en un espacio mental compartido, voy a mostrarle cómo era el mundo en los tiempos del primer héroe― respondió Fay. Acto seguido fueron transportados a la habitación del anterior Link, que se localizaba en academia de caballeros, donde Link pudo verse a sí mismo de hace unos siglos, realmente no había cambiado nada, era idéntico, solo que su yo pasado era algo más alto.

De pronto alguien irrumpió a la habitación, al voltear, se encontró con una visión no menos que divina. Se trataba de una bella chica rubia de ojos azules, piel blanca, como si fuera de porcelana y una sonrisa que las diosas envidiarían.

―Ella es la primera Zelda―susurró Link. La había reconocido a la primera, como si sus recuerdos comenzaran a volver, pero solo un poco. Trató de tocarla, pero simplemente la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma.

―No estamos realmente en este tiempo, amo. Simplemente estoy reproduciendo los recuerdos latentes en su genoma y combinándolos con los míos― dijo Fay.

― ¡Link despierta! ―gritó la antigua Zelda, haciendo que el antiguo Link se levantara de golpe.

― ¡Nos atacan! ¡Todos los caballeros a los Pelicaros! ―gritó el antiguo Link, poniéndose de pie abruptamente y volteando hacia todos lados, mientras hacía unas extrañas poses.

Zelda no pudo resistir y estalló en carcajadas, Link era tan holgazán que le tocaba despertarlo, pero verlo hacer eso, valía la pena el esfuerzo casi diario.

― ¡Zelda! ―recriminó el elfo, furioso de que lo hubiesen despertado tan temprano en su día de descanso.

― ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso te pasa por holgazán! ―espetó la rubia, quien se sujetaba el estomago del dolor producido por su risa.

― ¿Y se puede saber por qué me despertaste? ―preguntó el antiguo Link, bastante mosqueado.

―Hoy se celebra el torneo celeste, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ―dijo la rubia.

El antiguo Link puso una cara de terror épica― ¡LO OLVIDÉEEEEEE! ―gritó y luego se puso como loco, buscando su uniforme entre el reguero que suponía su cuarto.

Zelda siguió riendo y de pronto, Link ya no estaba en la habitación de su viejo yo, sino de nuevo en el espacio en blanco.

― ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ―preguntó Link.

Fay sonrió y lo transportó a la primera vez que se vieron. Fay transportó a Link a la mayoría de los momentos de su primera vida, varias veces quiso llorar con las escenas que presenciaba, hasta que llegó el momento de la lucha final contra El Heraldo de la Muerte.

― ¡Por las diosas! ¡Ese es Ganondorf con mil litros de esteroides extra! ―exclamó Link, viendo como su más acérrimo rival luchaba contra su primer yo.

Las horas pasaron y Link seguía presenciando más recuerdos dormidos. Hasta que llegó ese en el que se quedaba en la tierra junto con la primera Zelda. Justo cuando creyó que al menos su primer yo había sido feliz con Zelda, la balanza decayó, al igual que su salud y tiempo después murió, dejando a sola Zelda con un hijo. Zelda al final terminó casándose con un chico de nombre Cocu, quien había sido el mejor amigo del antiguo Link, y con quien comenzó el reino de Hyrule.

…

Nuevamente en el espacio mental, Link sentía más ganas de llorar que nunca. Ni antes ni ahora estaría con su princesa, todo el enamoramiento que había sentido no era más que una bella ilusión.

―Amo, no quería que viera eso―dijo Fay, apenada de que Link se hubiese enterado de la amarga verdad. Desde el primer momento en que había sido sacada del pedestal husmeó en los recuerdos de Link, luego de que este la dejara en su pedestal siglos atrás. No solo vio los recuerdos del primer Link, sino el de todos los demás, los vio una y mil veces, dándose cuenta de una cosa: El héroe nunca se quedaba con la princesa. Doloroso, pero cierto.

―No importa Fay, parte de mí sabía esto ―murmuró el ojiazul, su semblante se veía apagado. Lo supo, siempre lo supo, pero aferrarse a su sueño de estar al lado de la princesa había cegado su juicio y terminó perdiéndose en una mentira, cuando solo había una realidad: La princesa no está destinada al héroe.

―Lo siento, amo― susurró Fay, no quería hacerlo, pero no le había quedado de otra, después de todo una orden era una orden.

Link volvió a sonreír de golpe, alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y mejor centró su atención en arreglarse para la celebración. No seguiría torturándose por un futuro que nunca fue, ya no.

…

Mientras que Link se preparaba para su festejo, Samus viajaba por el espacio, justo cuando pretendió viajar a otro mundo: recordó que su nave solo tendría energía para un viaje de ida. Si iba, no podría volver y no pensaba quedarse varada en una época medieval, donde el único medio de transporte era el caballo. Afortunadamente pudo encontrar un planeta cercano donde recargar su nave. Además se había abastecido de suministros, que esperaba no tener que necesitar, pero que era mejor llevar y no necesitar, que no llevar y necesitar.

―Computadora, fija rumbo hacia Hyrule―ordenó la rubia, quien se encontraba sin su casco y pensaba en qué decirle a Link cuando llegara. Claro que no era muy apegada a las formalidades, pero hasta ella sabía que era de muy mala educación llegar sin avisar. Oh, bueno, ya se disculparía luego… si lo recordaba.

―A la orden, señorita―dijo la computadora y acto seguido abrió un portal dimensional.

…

De vuelta a Hyrule. La celebración de Ordon ya había comenzado, los adultos bailaban al igual que los niños y Link bailaba con Ilia, ya que era la única chica aparte de Bea con la que podría bailar, pero esta ya estaba muy ocupada turnándose piezas con Talo e Iván. Los únicos que no se habían sumado a la fiesta eran Moy y Bo, ya que ellos tocaban los instrumentos musicales con los que acompañaban la velada.

― ¿Y qué te parece la fiesta? ―preguntó Ilia, quien bailaba un vals lento con su amigo.

―Está perfecta― murmuró Link, cuanto había extrañado festejar con sus amigos.

― ¡Hey! ¡Que me toca bailar a mí! ―grtió Talo, viendo que Bea e Iván estaban muy juntitos bailando y dejándolo fuera.

― ¡Pues te esperas! ―espetó Bea, con su mal genio de siempre.

― Pero yo…―dijo Talo.

― Que te esperes ―repitió Iván, con una sonrisa burlesca.

― ¡Me caías mejor cuando eras un cobarde! ―gritó un furioso Talo, no quería ser el único que no tuviera pareja, incluso el bebé Link tenía pareja, su madre, pero al menos bailaba con alguien.

Otilia vio a los niños y sonrió contenta―Mira Próspero, los muchachos ya comienzan a pelearse por nuestra pequeña― dijo, mientras seguía bailando con su marido, quien también sonreía al ver a los chicos peleando por su niña.

―La verdad no me agrada mucho que se la estén turnando ―comentó el hombre, no lo aparentaba, pero era muy sobre protector con Bea.

― ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Viejo obsesivo! ―exclamo Otilia y besó a su esposo en los labios, Próspero correspondió al gesto y ambos siguieron bailando.

…

La fiesta seguía con normalidad y ya todos se encontraban comiendo. Para la ocasión, Ilia y Otilia se la habían pasado cocinando durante horas y horas, todo con tal de que fuera perfecto.

De pronto Otilia centró su atención en Link y dijo:― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece la comida?

La pregunta sobraba, por cómo comía Link, se podía apreciar que realmente le encantaba, si es que parecía una aspiradora.

― ¡Esta delicioso! ―exclamó Link, y siguió comiendo.

La fiesta estaba en su máximo punto, cuando de pronto varias personas irrumpieron en la villa, Link desenvainó su espada, la cual llevaba en su espalda, y centró su atención sobre los intrusos. Al verlos bien se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un montón de ciudadanos de la ciudadela, cosa que era obvia dada sus vestimentas. Link bufó molesto. Desde que se había vuelto héroe de Hyrule, las personas se habían interesado tanto en él, que no tardaron en descubrir que era huérfano y, cómo no, la cantidad de oportunistas queriendo hacerse pasar por sus padres, era inmensa. A eso se sumaban las grandes casas de Hyrule que querían adoptarlo, y los nobles que lo querían como yerno se contaban por cientos.

Tan pronto como llegaron se pusieron a hacer una cantidad exagerada de ruido, moviéndose frenéticamente y abalanzándose sobre Link. Muchos aseguraban ser sus padres, otros los desmentían diciendo ser sus verdaderos padres, mientras que los que tenían un poco más de escrúpulos, le presentaban a sus hijas. Seguramente lo habían visto pasar por la ciudadela y habían estado esperando un momento en el que no tuviera la opción de marcharse, como siempre hacía.

La bonita celebración se había convertido en un verdadero aquelarre, gente empujándose por doquier, rompiendo cosas, arruinando su noche perfecta. Algunos incluso se retaban a duelo por el derecho a desposarlo con alguna de sus hijas, como si fuera una posesión en vez de un ser vivo.

La paciencia de Link había llegado a su límite. Los odiaba, odiaba a las personas de Hyrule, todos eran unos caretas y solo se preocupaban por sí mismos, salvarlos solo había sido un efecto secundario de haber salvado a Ordon. Cada persona ahí era el ser más indeseable para el pobre héroe, que en esos momentos era zangoloteado por varias personas que, con todo el cinismo del mundo, le aseguraban ser sus padres, como si no supiese que era mentira.

Justo cuando el rubio se disponía a arremeter contra los invasores, el cielo se abrió y se iluminó, revelando una enorme estructura rodeada de luces. Las personas huyeron aterradas al sentir que algo peligroso se acercaba. Mientras tanto la gente de Ordon estaba aterrada al ver semejante cosa en el cielo,

― ¡Por las diosas! ¡Ese monstruo es gigantesco! ―gritó Moy, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

― ¡Todos! ¡Vayan a esconderse al bosque! ―ordenó Bo, quien se tronaba los nudillos, preparándose así para la batalla.

Moy y Link ya tenían sus armas desenfundadas y estaban listos para enfrentarse a la criatura. Link hubiese preferido usar sus demás armas, pero por primera y única vez las había dejado en su casa, no volvería a cometer ese error.

― ¡A qué esperas monstruo! ¡Da tu mejor golpe! ―retó Bo, el plan era hacer tiempo mientras los demás huían a casa de Link para resguardarse en su doble sótano.

De pronto Link se dio cuenta de algo, ese monstruo no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes, volaba, tenía luces por todos lados y era de color amarillo viejo. Agudizó la vista y pudo ver un número seguido de unas letras en el costado de la bestia. No era una bestia, era una nave espacial, ahora la pregunta era: ¿A quién pertenecía?

De pronto un rayo de energía bajó al suelo y de este salió una especie de ser metálico humanoide, cuyo cuerpo era color dorado opaco y su cabeza roja. Otro dato curioso es que llevaba un enorme cañón en la mano derecha. Una vez que el ser tocó tierra, la nave desapareció del firmamento.

―No puede ser―dijo Link, estupefacto a más no poder.

Trataba de negarse a sí mismo que era mentira lo que veía, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado divagando en su mente, cuando oyó los gritos de guerra de Bo y Moy, quienes se abalanzaron contra la criatura que había aparecido.

― ¡Esperen! ¡No es un monstruo! ―gritó Link, dándose cuenta de que iban a atacarle.

Ambos hombres pararon en seco y dirigieron sus miradas hacia Link, quien tenía el seño fruncido, una ceja temblándole y su espada envainada. Ambos observaron curiosos cómo el joven elfo se acercaba al monstruo de forma confiada, como si lo conociera.

― ¿Qué onda? ―saludó Samus, quien traía puesta toda su armadura, casi como si hubiese pretendido matar del susto a todos sus amigos.

― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? ―preguntó Link, conteniendo su rabia lo mejor que podía.

―Pasé a saludar y de paso quedarme unos días―respondió la caza recompensas, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

― ¡¿Y para eso tenías que presentarte con todo y nave?! ―demandó saber el elfo, casi lo había matado de un infarto.

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, no conozco el lugar y la computadora era la única que sabía la localización de Ordon.

Tanto Moy como Bo se habían acercado a ver quién era ese extraño ser que hablaba con Link. Claro que no estaban del todo confiados, puesto que Moy no había envainado su espada y Bo tenía los músculos tensados. Ambos estaban listos para arremeter con todo en caso de necesitarlo.

― ¿Quién es este extraño ser, Link? ―preguntó Bo, su mirada desconfiada y su boca fruncida en una mueca no le daban una apariencia muy dócil.

Link suspiró pesadamente, se dio la vuelta y dijo: ―Pertenece al torneo Súper Smash Brothers, su nombre es Samus Aran. No se preocupen, no les hará daño.

―Debería saber, señor Aran, que hay formas más sutiles de ingresar al hogar de otros― señaló Moy, no le había gustado para nada tener que ver huir a su familia y menos pensando que podría no volver a verlos.

―Moy tiene razón, ¿Qué pretendía al irrumpir así en nuestra villa? ―añadió Bo, a él tampoco le había hecho gracia que su hija y vecinos tuvieran que huir.

―Mis disculpas, no calculé bien el lugar de mi llegada― se disculpó Samus, su voz se oía muy profunda por el uso de su casco, cosa que reforzaba su apariencia masculina.

Ambos adultos se calmaron, fueron a por los demás residentes de la aldea y todos recibieron a la visita de Link. Claro que tampoco de muy buena manera, ya que veían a Samus con desconfianza propia de gente que vive aislada en los bosques.

―Nuevamente quiero disculparme con todos por mi llegada tan abrupta―dijo la caza recompensas haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

― ¿Quieres quitarte ese traje? ―pidió Link―, asustas a los niños―añadió, señalando a los pobres retoños que se escondían tras sus padres.

Samus bufó y obedeció, activando la secuencia de desactivación de su armadura, la cual comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo para formar un bloque metálico.

De inmediato Link se arrepintió de haberle pedido que se quitara el traje, había olvidado que debajo de esa armadura usaba un traje de lo más ajustado, que de por sí no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver la verdadera apariencia de Samus. Todos la habían visualizado como un hombretón rudo y algo tosco, quizás entrado en los cincuenta, feo y con mil cicatrices. En vez de eso, tenían a una alta, bella y atlética chica rubia de ojos azules, con un rostro angelical y un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

Los hombres adultos tuvieron que desviar la mirada para no centrarse en los atributos de la rubia, las mujeres en cambio se sintieron acomplejadas, esa rubia era imponente.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Samus.

― ¡Está guapísima! ―gritaron Talo e Iván, apuntando a Samus sin poder creer lo que veían.

―Gracias, supongo―comentó la caza recompensas.

―Chicos, lo siento pero creo que debemos parar la celebración por hoy. Ya es tarde y lo mejor será hablar mañana―señaló el joven héroe. La llegada de Samus, aunque oportuna para librarse de los oportunistas, era algo inesperado y Link estaba algo somnoliento, por lo que mejor prefirió dejar ese asunto para el día siguiente. Para rematar tendría que alojarla en su casa, puesto que su nave había desaparecido.

Los demás le dieron la razón, y antes de irse todos a sus casas ordenaron un poco el desastre que los Hylianos habían hecho en su pacifica villa. Minutos más tarde todos se marchaban a sus hogares para descansar, por que como había dicho Link, ya era tarde y había que dormir un poco.

…

Samus tomó su armadura y se la subió al hombro, para luego seguir a Link por el camino a la casa de este. Al parecer su casa quedaba más alejada de las otras.

―Esa es mi casa―dijo Link, señalando a un árbol que por fuer tenía una escalera para subir hasta una puerta.

― ¿Vives en un árbol? ―preguntó una sorprendida Samus al ver el enorme árbol que tenía una puerta e incluso ventanas.

― Sí, ¿Algún problema? ―dijo Link, algo mosqueado, como de costumbre.

― No, es solo que no me lo esperaba. Que genio― señaló rubia.

…

Ambos entraron al humilde hogar de Link y Samus se sorprendió de que fuera tan espacioso, si por fuera se veía diminuto. Samus pensó que quizás sería algún truco mágico de alteración del espacio, o algo por el estilo. Los Hylianos eran expertos en eso después de todo.

Link bajó a su sótano con unas mantas y una almohada, que acomodó a forma de lecho― Tendrás que dormir en el sótano porque mi cama es pequeña para ti y no tengo más camas. Buenas noches―informó el joven héroe, acto seguido subió a su cama y se desplomó en ella, el cambio horario de Smash City con el de Hyrule, lo tenía exhausto.

Samus dejó su traje en el primer piso y bajó al sótano usando una escalera, abajo estaba lo que sería su cama, la cual era tenuemente iluminada por una lámpara de aceite. No era lo que esperaba para dormir, pero era lo que había y no podía hacerse la difícil, así que se acostó y se sorprendió de lo cómodas que eran las sabanas, rápidamente se quedó dormida.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Samus se despertó primero que Link. Arregló su cama y se iba a dar un baño, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde hacerlo, así que subió al primer piso y luego subió hasta la cama de Link. La sorpresa que Samus se llevó fue épica, en la cama estaban Link y una chica de cabello azulado. El rubio, que estaba sin camisa y posiblemente sin pantalones, la abrazaba protectoramente. Al principio creyó que era una muñeca muy rara dado su aspecto, casi parecía como si estuviera hecha de alguna especie de cristal. Desechó ese pensamiento de inmediato al ver que se movía por sí sola.

Samus silbó por lo bajo y dijo: ―Parece que Linky tuvo algo de acción anoche. ¿Quién lo diría?, con la cara de mojigato que se carga.

La chica al lado de Link, que no era otra que Fay, reaccionó a las palabras de Samus y se removió entre las sabanas, con cuidado de no despertar a su amo. Pero para mala suerte de Fay, Link despertó inmediatamente, sorprendiéndose de ver a Fay en su cama, y sorprendiéndose aun más de ver a Samus observándolo con clara sorpresa.

― ¿No que anoche estabas muy cansado? ―preguntó Samus, no perdiendo oportunidad de burlarse del elfo―, porque parece que dormiste muy cómodo anoche.

― ¡Espera! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ―se apresuró a decir Link, no quería que Samus malinterpretara las cosas y que luego le contara a alguien en la mansión.

Samus negó con la cabeza y dijo: ― No tienes que darme explicaciones. Entiendo que el despecho hiciera que te comportes así.

―Buenos días, amo―saludó la peliazul, con una gran sonrisa.

Samus ya comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ahí, con Link tratando de hacerse el loco y una chica rara que lo llamaba raro. Samus pensaba que Link tenía alguna especie de fetiche raro con lo de la sumisión.

― ¡¿Qué diablos haces en mí cama?! ―preguntó un furioso Link. Fay comenzaba a asustarlo más de lo que quería admitir.

―Bueno, anoche lo miré volteándose hacia todos lados y creí que se sentiría incomodo. Como cuando estaba en la mansión siempre dormía con… ―Fay fue silenciada abruptamente por Link, quien le cubrió la boca con la mano.

― ¡Jejeje! ¡Nadie tiene porque enterarse de eso! ―dijo Link, sonreía nerviosamente y temblaba más que una gelatina en un terremoto.

Samus alzó una ceja y no pudo evitar sonreír― Con que dormías con alguien en la mansión, ¿Eh pillín? ―dijo, tratando de no caerse a carcajadas. Era la primera vez que veía a Link comportándose como una adolescente normal, o algo por el estilo.

― Jejeje, no le hagas caso a Fay. Esta algo desquiciada―señaló el rubio, quería desviar la conversación a toda costa, pues no quería que Samus se enterara de sus oscuros secretos (Ni yo quiero que ustedes los sepan XDDDD).

― Lo siento amo, por favor no me castigue―pidió la chica, de haber tenido sangre, quizás se hubiera sonrojado.

La cara de WTF de Samus era épica, ese Link era más pervertido de lo que creía―Okey, yo los dejaré solos para que… tengan privacidad y mientras yo me iré a dar una vuelta pretendiendo que jamás pasó― dijo la caza recompensas.

Link ya estaba harto de tener que vivir entre frases de doble sentido― ¡Paren las dos! ―gritó― ¡Tu deja de decir cosas de doble sentido! ―dijo apuntando a Fay― ¡Y tu deja de malinterpretar las cosas! ― ahora apuntaba a Samus.

― Oye, tranquilo viejo― comentó la rubia extendiendo su palma, Link no solo era un pervertido sino también un malhumorado―. Y a todas estas, ¿Ella quién es? ―preguntó, desde hacía un rato que quería preguntar eso.

El joven elfo suspiró, tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo a alguien, solo que no esperaba que fuera a Samus.―Ella es Fay―dijo―, es un espíritu que vive dentro de la Espada Maestra. Ha estado viviendo entre nosotros desde que la saqué de su pedestal―explicó.

Samus alzó una ceja y dijo: ― ¿Realmente esperas que me trague eso?, deberías aprender a mentir mejor para cubrir tus enredos de una noche, pervertido.

― ¡QUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO! ―gritó el rubio, tan enojado que ya estaba rojo como un tomate.

―El amo dice la verdad, yo vivo dentro de la espada―dijo Fay, se paró de la cama y se puso a flotar por la habitación―. He vivido dentro de la Espada Maestra desde que esta fue creada por la diosa Hylia. Ella me creó para ayudar al héroe elegido y complacer todos sus deseos de ser posible.

Link se palmeó la frente, cada cosa que Fay decía solo lo dejaba peor. Era como si todo lo que dijese se prestara a malas interpretaciones.

Samus no estaba muy segura de creérselo o no, pero de todos no le importaba, lo único que quería era saber dónde podría ducharse.

―Lo que ustedes digan, yo solo quiero saber dónde está la ducha―pidió la rubia, estaba acostumbrada a ducharse en las mañanas a primera hora.

―La ducha está en el segundo sótano. La entrada está debajo del cofre― respondió Link, se puso de pie y se puso su camina.

―Voy a bañarme y desde ahora te advierto que si me espías… te mato― amenazó la caza recompensas.

―Sí, como tu digas―respondió Link, agitaba la mano restándole importancia mientras todas las venas de su frente se remarcaban al máximo. Contuvo su rabia y mejor se puso a cocinar el desayuno. Algo le decía que tener a Samus de arrimada sería más duro de lo que pensaba, y dada su suerte, seguramente lo sería.

― ¿Necesita ayuda para cocinar, amo? ―preguntó Fay, servicial como siempre.

Link se calmó dio un pesado suspiro y dijo. ―Ya que, dame una mano para acabar rápido―y así ambos bajaron hacia la cocina.

…

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Hyrule, Marth caminaba triunfante hacia el salón del consejo. En sus manos llevaba un grueso manojo de páginas que hablaban de la historia de su pueblo, su situación política y financiera, así como información acerca de los reinos aledaños al suyo. Rápidamente se aproximó hacia el salón y tocó la puerta, segundos después un guardia le abrió. Los consejeros se hallaban sentados en círculo frente a una mesa redonda, discutiendo asuntos importantes que concernían al reino, puesto que desde que la princesa se había marchado para combatir en el torneo Brawl para representar al reino de Hyrule, ellos tomaban las decisiones importantes. La única razón por la que dejaban que ella participara, era para que pudiera conocer gente de otros mundos y fundar alianzas de las que Hyrule pudiera obtener muchos beneficios, beneficios que aun no habían visto y los hacía pensar que su princesa les había mentido. Los consejeros presentes giraron la cabeza y se toparon con la imagen de un confiadísimo Marth.

―Buenos días tengan todos ―saludó el príncipe de Altea. Los miró con un ligero aire de arrogancia justificada y les lanzó el manojo de páginas―. Ahí está toda la información que me pidieron, está la historia de mi reino, la situación política y económica, así como también información sobre los reinos aledaños―agregó confiado.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó Perícleo incrédulo.

―Eso no es ni de cerca lo que le pedimos―señaló otro consejero.

― ¿Cómo que no? ―preguntó Marth, muy confundido― ahí están todos los datos que me pidieron.

― Nadie le explicó bien lo de los documentos, ¿cierto? ―dijo la sabía del consejo.

Nadie dijo nada.

La anciana suspiró y procedió a explicarle a Marth cómo debía de traer la información: Verá jovencito. La información que trajo está bien, pero el protocolo dicta que deben ser cien páginas sobre cada tema. O sea, cien páginas por la historia de su reino, cien por la situación política, cien por la flora y otras cien por la fauna de su reino, cien por la situación financiera y cien por el grado de educación que su reino posee. Además de que debe de hacer lo mismo con cada reino, cien páginas por cada tema. En total podría llegar a ser unas diez mil páginas las que debería de traer.

Marth tenía la quijada en el piso, diez mil páginas era un número ridículo. Más sin embargo no conseguirían acobardarlo, usaría a todos los sirvientes necesarios para acabar lo más pronto posible.

―Por cierto, esas diez mil páginas deben estar escritas de su puño y letra―agregó la sabia.

Si Marth antes estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba que se desmayaba. De un momento a otro habían destruido sus planes para salvarse del engorroso papeleo.

―Una pregunta― dijo el peliazul levantando el incide―, ¿Link hubiese tenido que hacer esto también? ―preguntó, casi que se sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

―No―dijeron los consejeros, de la forma más sínica e impune posible.

― ¿Y eso como por qué? ―demandó saber el príncipe de Altea.

―El joven Link es el héroe elegido por las diosas, eso lo convierte en un candidato aprobado, estudiado y, hasta hacía ayer, el más cercano a ocupar el trono. Además él es ciudadano de Hyrule, y aunque tiene el titulo de héroe, sigue siendo un civil, a diferencia de usted que supuestamente va a reinar. ―explicó la sabia anciana.

― Y si abandono la corona para casarme, ¿Todavía tengo que traer el papeleo? ―preguntó Marth, sintiéndose realmente tentado a usar esa medida para salvarse del papeleo.

―Si hiciera eso, automáticamente dejaría de ser considerado como candidato. Las leyes de Hyrule dictan claramente que el príncipe o princesa en turno, solo podrá ser desposado o desposada por una persona de linaje noble, que ya haya traído el papeleo y que sea digno. Cuya única excepción a esta regla es el héroe elegido―respondió Perícleo.

―Ustedes me odian, ¿Cierto? ―indagó Marth, no era posible que solo Link pudiera estar exento a esa ley. Eso era inverosímil.

―Nuestro trabajo no es odiarlo―dijo otro consejero―. Nosotros solo velamos por el reino y porque sus leyes se cumplan al pie de la letra. Si quiere podemos mostrarle el libro de leyes de Hyrule, que está vigente desde hace más de dos mil años, o podríamos mostrarle el papeleo que trajo la anterior reina para desposar al anterior rey.

―Okay―fue lo único que dijo Marth y acto seguido se marchó del salón de los consejeros.

―Puedes salir― dijo la anciana.

De pronto Snake apareció de detrás de un librero y dijo: Espero que esa traba le enseñe que no se puede traicionar a un camarada e irse de rositas.

―Nosotros también―dijo Perícleo―, le estaremos eternamente agradecidos por haber compartido esa información con nosotros. Mire que traicionar a su amigo y salir con su amada a sus espaldas, ¡Que atrevimiento! ¡Y que muestra tan vil de cobardía!, de todos modos, si logra traer el papeleo será considerado para desposar a la princesa.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Perícleo. Snake se había pasado por Hyrule luego de que se enteró que Marth iría a pedir la mano de Zelda y, aprovechando que esta no se hallaba ahí, se infiltró en el castillo y les comunicó lo sucedido a los consejeros, prometiendo estos hacerle las cosas difíciles al tal Marth.

―Por cierto, no es una traba. Realmente todos deben traer ese papeleo―añadió otro consejero.

A Snake se quedó de piedra al ver la seriedad con la que hablaban, esa regla prácticamente existía para que la princesa, dígase Zelda solo pudiese casarse con el héroe, o sea Link.

―Como sea, debo irme. Adiós― y con esas palabras el soldado se marchó de regreso a la mansión Smash, a esperas de ver lo próximo que los consejeros harían con el pobre Marth.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Aquí pudimos ver la llegada de Link a la aldea, un poco de cómo avanzaron los personajes de Ordon y sobre la fama de Link en Hyrule. También pudimos ver la llegada de Samus, Samus conociendo a Fay y Samus pensando que Link es un pervertido XDDDD. Además se vio el poco avance que tiene Marth con su cruzada XDDDD, pero como dicen: El amor no es fácil. Así que a Marthy le va a ir como en feria XDDDDD. Adiós.**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Demiansparda: Seeeee, esos sirvientes le echan el paquete de sal al machetazo XDDDDDDD. Respecto a venganza no creo que la haga, prefiero que Link sea más maduro, además su venganza ya la tuvo en el combate anterior. Saludos.**

 **Leozx95: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, sé que te gustó, es solo que quería joder un poco XDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Foxbellikostar and Krystal O: Maldición tu Nick es demasiado largo XDDDDDDD. En fin, que bueno que te gustara el cap, siempre digo que voy a revisar los caps, pero por lo general se me pasan algunas faltas y confió en que ustedes me las dirán XDDD. Saludos.**

 **Nate o'donnell: A Link en todos lados le hacen bullying y Fay no ayuda XDDDDD. A Marth lo miro medio duro que pase y Samus ya llegó. En fin, cuando puedas empezamos con tus clases de escritura. Saludos.**

 **Hikari no kokoro: Seeee hasta yo pensaba que Marth era mujer la primera vez que lo vi, que bueno que Fay te cae bien, no es la última vez que va a aparecer XDDD. Saludos.**

 **Anon: Que bueno que volviste. Pues para mí, Midna fue bastante más molesta que Navi, Midna se la pasaba jodiendo a Link todo el trayecto y Navi solo lo hacía en momentos importantes. Samus no conoce la palabra sutileza XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Se despide el Payaso Coronado**

 **Hasta la próximaaa!**


	6. Chapter 6 Conociendo La Ciudadela

**Al Diablo Con El Amor.**

 **Capitulo 6:** Conociendo La Ciudadela

 **Disclaimer: Súper Smash Bros no me pertenece, yo solo uso los personajes con el fin de entretener**

Samus había terminado de ducharse satisfactoriamente. Link tenía un enorme baño debajo de la casa y la rubia aprovechó a darse un relajante baño en el jacuzzi natural del joven elfo. Era sorprendente lo que se podía hacer usando simplemente la naturaleza.

La caza recompensas subió al primer piso, ya arreglada y vestida con su traje zero de siempre, en la pequeña cocina se podía ver a Link cocinando con ayuda de Fay. Si bien Samus no estaba muy segura de si realmente quería quedarse con un pervertido y una fantasma sumisa; no tenía muchas opciones para pasar sus vacaciones, o era Hyrule o era el reino de Peach y ahí sí que no quería ir. El reino champiñón era demasiado cursi para ella y buscaba un lugar donde relajarse y escuchar los pájaros, no uno donde todo el mundo cataba sin parar y eran más débiles que un castillo de naipes frente al viento.

―Huele rico―dijo Samus; Link sabía cocinar, otro dato que recién conocía de él.

―Debería. Me maté cocinando toda la mañana―señaló el rubio; al mismo tiempo que servía la comida en los platos y Fay los servía.

Samus se sentó a la mesa y miró su desayuno. No se parecía a nada de lo que había visto antes; era como una especie de revoltijo de plantas o algo así. Su constitución era semisólida y su color verdoso; aunque su apariencia no era del todo agradable, su aroma era delicioso.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó la caza recompensas; no estaba muy segura de comer el guiso de Link puesto que, sus ojos le decía una cosa y so olfato otra.

Link puso una olla en la mesa, que contenía lo restante del desayuno y se sentó en una silla frente a Samus―Son unas hierbas que como desde niño; las encontré en el bosque una vez y desde entonces las como en el desayuno―respondió Link, tomó una cuchara y comenzó a comer, saboreando cada cucharada de su desayuno.

Samus tomó una cuchara y la hundió en el plato, tomando solo un poco de su contenido; no fuera a ser que se envenenase por comer hierbas desconocidas. Con algo de miedo Samus se metió la cuchara a la boca y al instante, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Estaba riquísimo.

Link alzó una ceja al ver como Samus se comía su desayuno, parecía que no había comido en años; devoraba el contenido de su plato a toda velocidad y cada que terminaba; se servía más. En solo cuestión de minutos se acabó toda la olla de comida.

―Estoy satisfecha―dijo la rubia, dando una exhalada y tocándose el vientre.

Link suspiró pesadamente al ver lo que Samus había hecho―No debiste haber comido tanto―dijo.

― ¿Y eso por qué? ―pregunto Samus, su instinto le decía que lo que había hecho, era algo malo y la cara de Link no le ayudaba.

―Esas plantas no son normales― dijo Link, cosa que solo empeoró a Samus―. Comerlas durante años fue lo que hizo que desarrollara fuerza sobrehyliana.

― ¿Crees que eso sea malo para mí? ―preguntó una espantada Samus, lo último que quería era morir comer el desayuno.

―No es letal, pero estarás hiperactiva por un buen rato y eso será un problema para mí―contestó el joven elfo, ya lo veía venir; Samus loca por el efecto de las plantas y él tratando de calmarla con el té que había hecho para esos casos. Pensándolo bien, podría prepararle ese té y ahorrarse muchísimos problemas.

― ¡Haz algo! ―grito Samus, no quería andar por todos lados como si estuviera loca. Suficientes problemas había hecho ayer con su llegada.

Link se puso de pie, nuevamente se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el té para Samus. No era la primera vez que un humano comía las plantas que había sembrado en su huerto, el cual estaba en el tercer sótano.

…

―No se preocupe señorita Samus, solo hay un treinta y tres por ciento de probabilidades de que mera por un paro cardiaco―dijo Fay, con una sonrisa tan dulce que parecía inocente.

Samus por su lado estaba muy mosqueada con la actitud de Fay, era como si estuviera celando a Link constantemente y la viera a ella como una amenaza potencial.

―Como vuelvas a decir algo así, lanzaré tu espada a un volcán para que te derritas―amenazó la caza recompensas, lo último que quería era tener que soportar los desvaríos de una fantasma loca.

―No puedes; solo el héroe elegido puede blandir la Espada Maestra; cualquier otro que lo intente será destruido―rebatió Fay, Samus no le agradaba del todo y no la quería muy cerca de Link.

―Sabes que no quiero quitarte a Link, ¿Cierto? ―Samus se jugó su mejor carta y trató de razonar con Fay; quien sabe si luego en la noche no trataría de matarla.

―El amo es libre de juntarse con quien quiera. Yo solo me preocupo porque esté bien―confesó la peliazul. Había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de su amo y ahora solo quería cuidar de él todo lo posible.

― ¿Tratarás de matarme? ―preguntó sagazmente la rubia, su mirada era seria. Las plantas que había comido comenzaban a hacerle efecto y sus manos le temblaban por la hiperactividad.

―Solo si tratas de lastimar al amo―contestó la peliazul, mostrando la misma seriedad que Samus.

―Ya estoy de vuelta―anunció Link; en sus manos traía una taza verde que contenía un líquido rojo―, tómate esto ―dijo y puso la taza en manos de Samus.

Samus observó la tasa por un rato y no se decidía a tomarse o no esa sustancia roja.

―Tómatela, no eres la primera persona que se come mis hiervas para tratar de ganar fuerza―comentó el rubio. Cuando estaban en Kakariko; a uno de los chicos se le había escapado que esas hierbas daban a Link su súper fuerza. En Hyrule se había perdido la cuenta de las personas que padecían de taquicardia o que incluso habían muerto luego de comérselas; Link tuvo que inventarse que eran hierbas que solo el héroe podía comer sin que le hicieran daño. Una vil mentira, puesto que él ya estaba acostumbrado a comerlas desde niño y no necesitaba ingerirlas con regularidad. Además de todos los problemas que tuvo que pasar para sembrar las plantas bajo tierra, también tuvo que encontrar la manera de contrarrestar los efectos de estas.

Samus dejó de pensárselo y se lo tomó de golpe. Unos segundos fueron suficientes para que el temblor que desapareciera el temblor que recorría su cuerpo, terminó de calmarse y puso la tasa en la rustica mesa de madera que Link usaba.

― ¿Podrías cambiarte esa ropa? ―preguntó Link, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a Samus en su traje zero; sus amigos de Ordon por otro lado, no habían aguantado ni cinco segundos.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó la caza recompensas, confundida por semejante petición.

―Porque las personas aquí algo conservadoras y no les gustaría que alguien en un traje tan ajustado se pasee por la aldea―contestó el héroe, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si los nobles de Hyrule la veían por la villa; capaz volvían para tratar de casarla con sus hijos y seguramente Samus trataría de matarlos por eso.

― ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, no tengo más ropa ― se excusó la ojiazul, ahora pensaba que había sido una mala idea haber alejado su nave de ella. La razón por la que Samus había transportado su nave a otro lugar fue porque ahí no había lugar para que aterrizara. Lo único que había era la pradera de Hyrule y según Link era un lugar bastante peligroso.

―En el tercer sótano hay un cambio de ropa femenina para emergencias―confesó el rubio, no era la primera vez que a alguna mujer perdía su ropa tendida en alguna tormenta y había decidido guardar una mudada para cada talla y no solo de mujer, también tenía guardada ropa para cada persona en Ordon. Link era el vecino del año.

―Sí, me imagino que es para tus amiguitas, no vaya a ser que se les pierda su ropa interior cuando visitarte―comentó Samus, el sarcasmo era claramente visible― ¡Claro que no me voy a poner la ropa de tus amantes.

― ¡NO ES PARA ESO! ―gritó Link. Con Samus no había manera, todo lo que él decía era malinterpretado por su amiga― ¡Esa ropa es por si alguien pierde la suya! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo son las tormentas aquí?! ¡Uno debe matarse por horas para cuidar de los cultivos y no podemos centrarnos en la ropa!

―Ya, ya, lo siento. Deja de hacer dramas; que parece que estuvieras en tus días―espetó la rubia, agitando su mano izquierda restando importancia al asunto. Se puso de pie y bajó hasta el tercer sótano de Link, curiosamente la entrada se hallaba debajo del retrete del baño; cosa que era de lo más extraña pero que a estas alturas ya no la sorprendía mucho.

…

Samus se tardó más de media hora en encontrar ropa de su talla, si no era muy pequeña era muy grande; al final se puso una combinación de la ropa de varios. Subió al primer piso y se mostró a Link. El joven elfo se quedó con la quijada en el piso, Samus se veía hermosa. Lucía un pantalón verde que cubría tres cuartos de sus piernas y que por supuesto no era ajustado; una túnica beige amarrada con un cinturón blanco y por debajo una camisa verde. En los pies calzaba unas sandalias color café que le había costado un infierno encontrar y que hacían ver sus pies bastante más delicados de lo que uno pensaría. Todo ese conjunto la hacía ver como una verdadera campesina de Hyrule, solo que mucho más alta que cualquier mujer.

― ¿Y cómo me veo? ―preguntó algo incomoda, raras veces cambiaba su ropa por algo que no fuera su armadura o su traje zero; vestir ropas de campesino le hacía sentir rara, pero tampoco podía negar que eran muy cómodas.

―Se te ven bien―dijo Link, contiendo sus instintos―En vista de que ya estás bien me marcho; tengo que ayudar a Braulio con las cabras―dijo el joven héroe, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y pretendía marcharse hasta que…

―Que mal anfitrión eres―señaló la rubia―, encima que te vengo a visitar por el tiempo que estés aquí me ignoras―se cruzó de brazos y le clavó la vista a Link.

El joven héroe por su parte estaba realmente enojado, Samus había llegado sin avisa, se había comido todo su desayuno y encima quería que la atendiese como si fuera una verdadera invitada.

―Samus, no puedo dejar mis obligaciones de lado. Ahora que estoy aquí Bo podrá descansar y centrarse en los asuntos de la villa―dijo Link, trataba de razonar con la rubia para que no le atosigase en el primer día que llevaba ahí.

―Quiero ir a la ciudadela―esas palabras de Samus habían sonado más como una orden que como una petición.

― ¡Buenos días! ―exclamó Ilia, entrando en la residencia del joven héroe como si fuera la dueña. Link vio su oportunidad y procedió.

― ¡Ilia te sacará a pasear, adiós! ―gritó Link y salió corriendo a una velocidad desconocida en él, pero no se fue sin antes recoger su fiel espada, que afortunadamente se encontraba en la entrada.

…

―Lo siento Ilia, pero tendrás que sacrificarte esta vez―susurró el héroe, sintiendo pena por la pobre alma que debía de atender a Samus. Dejó de preocuparse por eso y siguió su camino.

…

― ¿Y a donde quiere ir? ―preguntó una nerviosa Ilia, la chica no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a Samus. Esa rubia era imponente y no solo por su cuerpazo, su altura la hacía sentir como una niña al lado de una verdadera mujer. Link se las pagaría más tarde por eso.

Samus alzó una ceja y se tomó el mentón―Quisiera ir a la ciudadela―dijo.

Ilia la observó con clara sorpresa; realmente no esperaba que fuera tan directa y cortante, aunque solo su expresión facial decía eso. Ahora tendría que hacer de niñera para esa tal Samus en lo que Link ayudaba a Braulio. Ilia suspiró y dijo: ―Está bien. Solo espere aquí; iré a traer algunas cosas―y con esas palabras se marcho, dejando a Samus completamente sola; ya que Fay se había hecho invisible cuando Ilia entró y seguramente estaría celando a Link donde fuera que estuviera.

…

Link llegó al rancho y de inmediato vio a Braulio. El castaño se hallaba a lo lejos alimentando a una cabra bebé.

― ¡Buenos días Braulio! ―saludó Link de forma efusiva.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta y sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse con su mejor amigo― ¡Hola Link! ―gritó Braulio; Link le había hecho tanta falta que estaba muy emocionado con su regreso.

Link se aproximó hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo; lo había hecho el día anterior, pero la verdad le gustaba demostrarle cariño a sus viejos amigos.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Pues ya sabes. Ocupado con las cabras, sin tiempo de salir y buscar novia―respondió el castaño con semblante tristón―. Pero tú por otro lado, has traído a tu novia y ni siquiera has avisado― ahora Braulio había cambiado su expresión a una más pícara―. ¡Eres un suertudo!, mira que juntarte con semejante mujer. Me das envidia de la buena.

El nivel de sorpresa de Link era épico, si Samus más que su novia podría parecer su hermana mayor o hasta su madre.

―Samus no es mi novia―dijo tranquilamente―, es solo una buena amiga que hice en el torneo. Además creo que ya tiene otro novio.

Braulio hizo una falsa cara de dolor y dijo: ―Vaya chico, eso debe de ser horrible, ¿Te imaginas que la chica que te gusta se vaya con otro? ―preguntó el castaño en broma; sin saber que solo estaba metiendo sal en las heridas del pobre Link.

―No tienes idea―murmuró el pobre héroe.

― ¿Dijiste algo? ―preguntó Braulio, ya que por un momento dejó de prestar atención a Link por alimentar a la cabrita.

― ¡No, nada! ¡Vamos a sacar a pasear a las cabras! ―exclamó Link con una gran sonrisa, Braulio se encogió de hombros, terminó de alimentar a la cabra bebé y se fue a sacar las otras.

…

Volviendo con Samus e Ilia. Ambas rubias cruzaban la pradera a pies, ya que Epona había estado trabajando en el arado y necesitaba descansar. Ambas iban sumidas en un incomodo silencio, ya que no se les ocurría nada de qué hablar.

―Así que conoce a Link del dichoso torneo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó la rubia menor, por fin rompiendo el silencio.

―Sí― respondió Samus―, lo conozco de hace unos años―agregó, centrando su vista hacia el frente.

― ¿Y cómo es él ahí? ―preguntó Ilia muy interesada de saber cómo se la pasaba su amigo ahí. Link les escribía pocas veces y por lo general era para decirles lo bien que le iba, mandaba algunas rupias para la villa y algunos regalos para todos; de todo el tiempo que llevaba de haberse ido solo los había visitado dos veces, contando la actual. A Ilia le preocupaba que poco a poco se fuera olvidando de ellos hasta que no lo volvieran a ver más.

Samus se tomó el mentón, puso una expresión pensativa―Es bastante enérgico y siempre está yendo de aquí para allá. Es buen amigo―respondió la rubia mayor.

―Espero que se esté cuidando; no me gustaría que se enfermara―comentó Ilia, su cara mostraba una sonrisa juguetona que hizo a Samus sospechar de los sentimientos de la chica hacia Link.

―Te gusta Link, ¿Cierto? ―preguntó la zaca recompensas sin nada de tacto, cosa que era costumbre en ella.

Ilia abrió los ojos por la sorpresa; de inmediato recobraron su tamaño normal y en cambio soltó una pequeña carcajada.

―Todo el mundo dice eso―dijo―, pero no quiero a Link de eso forma. Link es mi hermano―esa revelación dejó a Samus sorprendida; Link había hablado de ella un par de veces, pero jamás dijo que tuviera hermanas o familia―. Bueno, él es como mi hermano―añadió, disipando así las dudas de la caza recompensas.

― ¿Y ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho? ―preguntó la rubia mayor.

Por un momento la cara de Ilia se ensombreció. Claro que se conocían desde hacía mucho. Ambos eran huérfanos en las calles de la ciudadela―Lo conozco desde que vivíamos en la ciudadela. Una vez unos hombres me atacaron y él me defendió, desde entonces somos como hermanos.

― Creí que tu papá era el alcalde de la aldea, ¿Él vivía antes en la ciudadela? ―Samus no pudo evitar reprimir su curiosidad acerca del tema, creía que conocía a Link, pero realmente no sabía nada sobre él. Lo único que sabía era que antes de ser héroe vivía en la villa de Ordon y de ahí nada más.

― ¿Link no te lo dijo cierto? ―preguntó Ilia―. No me sorprende, él es muy cerrado a hablar de nuestro tiempo en la ciudadela―ahora el rostro de Ilia lucía triste.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Samus; casi de inmediato se maldijo por haber preguntado. La sola expresión de Ilia le decía que no era nada bueno.

Ilia no sabía si decirle o no, si bien Samus era amiga de Link; no se sentía muy cómoda charlando de eso con ella que era una completa desconocida. La charla iba a continuar hasta que de pronto una flecha en llamas pasó entre ellas. Ambas voltearon hacia atrás y pudieron ver a varios Bublins preparando sus armas para atacarlas mientras que otros les lanzaban flechas; que gracias a su mala puntería no acertaban.

Samus no perdió su tiempo y desenfundo su pistola laser, que había tomado la precaución de llevar; dado que según Link, la pradera de Hyrule era un lugar un poco peligroso.

― ¡Quédate detrás de…! ―Samus no pudo acabar su frase pues dos flechas salieron volando desde su posición hasta los Bublins; dando justo en la cabeza de dos.

Ilia tampoco perdió tiempo y desenfundó el arco que había guardado en su bolso mágico; solo un idiota pasaría por la pradera de Hyrule desarmado. La rubia no prestó atención a Samus y solo se centró en seguir disparando flechas.

Ambas chicas disparaban sus armas y en poco tiempo ya habían diezmado una gran cantidad de Bublins. Pensaron que habían ganado; cuando de pronto muchos más aparecieron y para rematar iban montados en jabalíes.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―gritó una furiosa Samus; no importaba cuantos matara, siempre aparecían más.

Ilia no estaba mejor que la caza recompensas; sus flechas se habían agotado y debía pensar en algo para salir de ahí. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, ya tenía un plan. La rubia se plantó frente a un Bublin y esperó hasta que este estuviera cerca.

― ¡Quítate del camino! ―gritó Samus, trató de correr hacia ella pero estaba demasiado lejos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que justo segundos antes de que la chica fuera embestida por un furioso jabalí; saltó sobre su cabeza y corrió por el cuello de este, pateando a su conductor justo en el rostro y tirándolo fuera del animal.

Ilia tomó las riendas del jabalí y lo condujo hasta Samus― ¡Sujeta mi mano! ―gritó.

Samus ni corta ni perezosa sujetó la mano de Ilia y de un tirón se subió al jabalí. Ambas emprendieron veloz carrera hacia la ciudadela, obviamente siendo seguidas por los demás Bublins. Los enemigos restantes cayeron por el arma de la rubia mayor.

…

No tardaron ni media hora en llegar a la ciudadela. Al principio los guardias de las puertas iban a atacarlas ya que las habían confundido por ir montadas en un jabalí; pero un solo vistazo a Samus y desistieron de su ataque, incluso alguno trató de coquetearle; siendo ignorado olímpicamente por la caza recompensas.

En estos momentos ambas rubias se hallaban caminando por las calles de la ciudadela. Todo el mundo miraba a Samus al pasar y no solo por su belleza; sino también porque no era común ver mujeres tan altas y guapas por ahí, si acaso alguna hyliana alcanzaba el metro setenta de altura.

― No sabía que fueras tan aventurera―comentó Samus, aun seguía sorprendida por el arrojo que la joven había demostrado antes.

―Puedo ser una simple aldeana, pero no soy débil―repuso la rubia menor. Desde que Link se había ido, entrenó duro para poder defenderse por sí misma sin tener que depender de nadie.

―No dije eso… es solo que no pareces del tipo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ilia rió levemente y dijo: ―No importa, muchos tampoco lo piensan, ¿Y a dónde quieres ir primero?

Samus sonrió de medio lado, se tomó el mentón y dijo: ―Quiero pasarme por el mercado y por las armerías a ver si encuentro algo que me guste―respondió la caza recompensas.

Y así ambas rubias se pasaron el día en la ciudadela comprando cosas. Ilia compró algunas cosas que le había encargado Otilia, además de otras para ella y su papá. Samus por su parte compró algunas hierbas, comida que estuviera segura no la matase por comerla en exceso e incluso compró un bolso mágico para transportar todas sus comprar. Samus se sorprendió de lo poco que valía algo tan valioso como el bolso, ya que con este no sentía el peso de las cosas y encima le cabían un montón de cosas más; en su lugar de origen una tecnología así costaría los dos ojos de la cara. Al final del día se gastaron cerca de dos mil rupias en cosas, rupias que Samus había sacado de la cartera de Link. No fue un robo, solo fue un préstamo sin consentimiento, lo que pasó fue que Samus no tenía rupias sino créditos de la federación y eso no valía en Hyrule. Tan pronto como volviera a Smash City le haría un depósito a Link.

Ya por el medio día ambas rubias estaban algo cansadas por todo el ajetreo y además tenían hambre. Decidieron pues ir a algún restaurante para poder almorzar.

― ¿Dónde podríamos ir a comer? ―preguntó Samus, los pies le dolían y estaba cansada de tener que esquivar sujetos proponiéndole matrimonio.

―Vamos por aquí, conozco un buen lugar―dijo Ilia; tomó la mano de Samus y se la llevó hacia una modesta taberna.

…

Dentro de la taberna se hallaba una pelirroja de grandes atributos atendía enérgicamente a sus clientes. La mujer sirvió unas cervezas a unos hombres y regresó a la barra. De pronto el sonido de la campanilla en la entrada de su taberna le avisó de la llegada de nuevos clientes y, al voltear, se topó con la imagen de la pequeña Ilia seguida de una mujer bastante alta y guapa. No perdió tiempo y de inmediato corrió hacia ella para saludarla.

― ¡Ilia pequeña! ―exclamó la pelirroja y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo que la levantó del suelo―, hacía mucho que no venias―añadió y puso a la rubia en el suelo.

― Yo también te extrañé, Telma― dijo Ilia, su sonrisa estaba más radiante que nunca.

Telma volteó hacia Samus, luego hacia Ilia y dijo: ― Pero vamos chica, ¿No me vas a presentar con tu nueva amiga?

Ilia chasqueó los dedos y volteó hacia atrás, donde Samus la veía impasible― Ella es Samus Aran, si no mal recuerdo.

Samus se acercó hacia Telma y entendió su mano a modo de saludo―Mucho gusto―dijo, sin apenas gesticular; tan seria como siempre.

La pelirroja correspondió al saludo y dijo: ―No pareces de por aquí, ¿Vienes de algún reino del norte? ―preguntó, la curiosidad era su carta de presentación.

―Se podría decir que vengo de un lugar lejano―respondió la rubia mayor, cuidaba el no revelar demasiado ya que eso significaría tener que responder preguntas de esa mujer y eso era algo que prefería evitar.

―Es amiga de Link; vino a visitarlo y a quedarse unos días―comentó la pequeña rubia.

Telma abrió los ojos como platos y de un momento a otro su expresión de sorpresa a una pícara―Así que Link ya tiene amigas ¿Eh?, mira que el mocoso tiene buen ojo para sus "amigas".

El ceño de la caza recompensas se frunció ligeramente y en un tono algo amenazante dijo: ―Solo somos amigos, nada más―las insinuaciones de la tal Telma no le hacían la menor gracia.

―Pues si tu lo dices― replicó la tabernera encogiéndose de hombros.

Samus iba a replicarle, pero Ilia la detuvo y negó con la cabeza; Telma era incorregible. Ambas eligieron una mesa para sentarse y fueron atendidas por la misma Telma.

― ¿Y qué van a ordenar? ―preguntó Telma.

Ilia no se lo pensó dos veces y dijo: ― ¡Dos órdenes de tus famosos asados! ―amaba la comida de Telma y en especial sus asados.

Telma rió sonoramente al ver el entusiasmo que Ilia mostraba ante su comida, ciertamente extrañaba el tenerla cerca ayudándole con la taberna o simplemente charlando con ella― ¡Dos asados para las señoritas! ―dijo y con esas palabras, se marchó a la cocina.

―Esa mujer es agobiante―señaló Samus, solo había charlado con ella por un minuto y ya le parecía una confianzuda.

Ilia rió se carcajeó con las palabras de su nueva amiga―Ella es así―dijo―. No tienes ni idea de cuantas preguntas me hizo la primera vez que me vio con Link, poco más y nos casa.

―Vaya que tiene un problema con la privacidad de los demás―comentó la rubia mayor.

―Ya olvídate de Telma y mejor dime, ¿Cómo es ese torneo Súper Smash? ―preguntó la ojiazul menor con gran curiosidad; amaba escuchar las historias de Link, en las que contaba sus enfrentamientos con los demás luchadores del torneo.

―Pues…― Samus procedió a contarle a su nueva amiga cómo era el torneo, los luchadores y todas las situaciones que a cualquier persona le parecerían locas, pero para ellos era el pan de cada día. Ilia reía a más no poder con cada anécdota de Samus por ejemplo: la rara obsesión de Snake por el jardinero, Peach tratando a todos como si fuera su madre; las competencia de comida entre Donkey Kong, Kirby y Yoshi.

― ¡Aquí está su comida! ―exclamó Telma, quien llevaba dos enormes platos de comida llenos de carne y otros acompañamientos. Sirvió los platos y dijo: ―Siento no poder quedarme, pero debo de atender a un montón de clientes y hoy nadie me ayuda―acto seguido se marchó.

―Te juro que si se quedaba me largaba―comentó Samus, medio en broma y medio en serio.

Ambas comenzaron a comer y mientras, Samus seguía contando historias de la vida en la mansión. Afortunadamente para la caza recompensas; Ilia no había preguntado nada sobre la princesa Zelda, odiaría tener que mentirle o peor aún, decirle la verdad.

Media hora después las rubias ya habían terminado de comer y retomaron su camino; no sin antes pagar por la comida. En un principio Telma se resistió a aceptar el dinero, pero Samus casi la obligó a tomar el dinero, cosa que al final Telma hizo; de mala gana por supuesto.

…

Nuevamente las chicas caminaban por la ciudadela, solo que ahora se dirigían hacia la salida de esta. Justo antes de irse vieron una armería y Samus sintió curiosidad de entrar.

―Entremos ahí―dijo y acto seguido se metió al local.

― ¡Espérame! ―gritó Ilia e igualmente se metió a la armería.

Al entrar se encontraron con un montón de sujetos raros, algunos usaban pesadas armaduras y otros armas enormes, obviamente eran guerreros curtidos en cientos de luchas y por qué no, mercenarios. Los clientes se les quedaron viendo en cuanto entraron; en sus vidas habían visto a un par de campesinas entrar a una armería y si acaso eran acompañadas por sus novios. Nuevamente Samus se volvió el centro de atención entre los hombres.

―Hola preciosa―dijo un sujeto saliéndoles al paso. Su cara estaba cubierta por un casco de estilo griego y usaba una armadura ligera, portando en su espalda una espada de tamaño descomunal― ¿No quieres que tu, yo y tu amiga vayamos a pasar un buen rato? ―preguntó tratando de parecer galán.

La caza recompensas lo ignoró y sin decir nada; siguió su camino.

El sujeto no se lo tomó muy bien y sujetó a Samus fuertemente del brazo―Disculpa preciosa, pero te hice una pregunta. Es de mala educación no responder ―espetó, no sabiendo con quién trataba.

Samus se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, se dio la vuelta y con una velocidad apabullante le dio un puñetazo en todo el rostro, haciendo que el hombre saliera volando fuera de la tienda. Los demás observaron sorprendidos como aquel tipo, que lucía tan rudo, fue fácilmente abatido por una mujer que parecía tan delicada.

Ambas rubias se acercaron al mostrador, donde un asustado dueño las atendió.

― ¿Q-qué desean? ―preguntó el viejo que atendía, estaba prácticamente aterrado de Samus.

―Quiero ver que armas tienes y no te atrevas a mostrarme una daga o te apuñalaré con ella―amenazó la caza recompensas. No sería la primera vez que alguien le ofreciera un arma para damiselas solo por ser mujer.

―Sí―respondió el hombre, inmediatamente después se fue a traer algunas armas, cada una más grande y pesada que la anterior. Muchas de estas armas eran manejadas con gran maestría por la rubia mayor, todo eso gracias a sus años de entrenamiento con los Chozo. Entre las armas antes mencionadas se hallaban cañones enormes, espadas con más altura que un Hyliano, incluso Samus había pedido ver algunas armaduras; esto último solo para verlas puesto que le gustaba mucho la que ya tenía y no pensaba cambiarla nunca.

Todos los hombres del lugar estaban impresionados por las habilidades de Samus, era como una princesa guerrera; o séase el deseo de todo mercenario y aventurero. Una mujer que estuviera buena y que supiera luchar.

Al final Samus no compró nada, no hubo una sola arma que le interesara. Justo cuando iban a irse, varios hombres le salieron al paso, bloqueando así su única vía de escape; ambas rubias se prepararon la lucha pero…

― ¡Cásate conmigo! ―gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Eh? ―atinó a decir la ojiazul mayor. Eso sí que no se lo había esperado.

De pronto todos los hombres se vieron entre sí, con odio infinito; segundos después entablaron una feroz lucha por la mano de Samus.

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ―preguntó una irritada Ilia―, ya son las cuatro y tenemos que volver a la villa antes de que oscurezca o las cosas se pondrán peor que en la mañana.

― ¡Esto! ―gritó Samus y se lanzó entre la multitud de luchadores; abriéndose paso entre ellos a punta de golpes. Ilia dio un pesado suspiro e imitó a su nueva amiga.

Ambas mujeres repartían puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, ya estaban por salir cuando de pronto más hombres le salieron al paso.

― ¡No te irás hasta que aceptes casarte con alguno de nosotros! ―espetó un anciano que portaba un bastón mágico y túnica roja.

Ahora las cosas se habían puesto peores, si bien podrían darles una paliza a todos, tardarían demasiado y no era seguro andar por la pradera de noche, eso cualquiera en Hyrule lo sabía.

―Lo siento, pero ya estoy comprometida―respondió Samus, jugando su mejor carta.

― ¡¿Y quién ese pelele que tienes por novio?! ―preguntó otro sujeto que portaba una armadura de cuerpo completo.

Ilia entró en pánico y gritó: ― ¡Es el héroe Link!

Todos incluso la propia Samus estaban sorprendidos de lo que Ilia había dicho.

― ¡¿El héroe elegido por las diosas?! ―preguntaron varios.

― ¡Sí! ¡Y si no nos dejan marchar, le diré que venga a darles una paliza! ―amenazó la caza recompensas. En esos momentos se hallaba haciendo lo que más odiaba: ser una damisela, pero debía hacerlo si querían llegar rápido a la villa.

A los guerreros no les quedó de otra más que desistir de sus intenciones de desposar a Samus, ya que ninguno tenía suficiente valor como para enfrentarse al héroe elegido; si decían que media casi tres metros y era tan fuerte que podía levantar una cabra con una mano.

Las chicas salieron de la armería y se dirigieron directamente a la salida, donde los guardias seguían cuidando al jabalí que habían usado para llegar. El mismo guardia trato de seducir a Samus, siendo nuevamente ignorado por la rubia quien siguió su camino.

Ambas chicas se montaron en el jabalí y emprendieron veloz carrera hacia Ordon; el sol se ocultaba y no tardaría en anochecer.

…

Apenas y llegaron a la entrada soltaron al jabalí y tomaron camino hacia la villa, por el camino seguían charlando hasta que llegaron a la casa del árbol.

―Bueno Ilia, me divertí mucho hoy. Espero que podamos repetirlo ―dijo sincera la rubia mayor.

Ilia extendió su mano hacia Samus y dijo: ―Ojalá que así sea.

Samus correspondió al saludo, ambas se despidieron y la rubia menor se retiró a su hogar.

La rubia caza recompensas se quedó un rato afuera y luego entró a la casa.

…

―Querido, estoy en casa― saludó, con su típico sarcasmo.

Link, quien hasta ese momento se hallaba cocinando, se dio la vuelta para encarar a su visitante― ¡Hasta que te dignas a llegar! ―exclamó molesto.

―No te sulfures mamá― replicó Samus, si había algo que odiara más que la trataran de débil era que le reclamaran.

― ¡Tienes idea de lo peligrosa que es la pradera por la noche! ¡Caminar por ahí de noche es un suicidio! ―obviamente Link se había preocupado por Samus por Ilia, quien sabe lo que podría pasarles por confiarse.

Samus iba a contestarle que era igual de peligrosa de día, pero decidió no hacerlo para que Link no se pusiera peor. Luego de varios minutos de regaños por parte del héroe; ambos cenaban tranquilamente en compañía de Fay.

―Está rico―comentó Samus de la nada. En parte se sentía mínimamente mal por preocupar a Link, luego de que había llegado sin avisar y se gastaba su dinero, lo mínimo que podía hacer era respetar sus reglas. Al diablo, ella no iba a cambiar aun si estuviera en el infierno, así que Link tendría que aguantársela.

― ¿Y qué hicieron en la ciudadela? ―preguntó Link, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Samus se sintió ligeramente incomoda con esa pregunta, de golpe recordó a los tipos de la armería a los que les dijo que se había comprometido con Link, solo esperaba que no hicieran algo estúpido. La rubia le contó al héroe todo lo que habían hecho con Ilia, de su paseo, su ida al mercado y su escala en la taberna de Telma. Obviamente omitió el incidente en la tienda de armas ni de que había pretendido ser su prometida, además del hecho de la lucha que habían tenido con aquellos bárbaros.

―Hay algo que no me estas contando, ¿Cierto? ―preguntó Link, más perspicaz de lo que Samus lo había conocido nunca.

Samus se tensó de golpe, ¿Sería que había mandado a Fay a espiarlas?, eso era lo más probable― Esta bien, me atrapaste. Usé tus rupias para comprar mis cosas, pero te haré una transferencia cuando lleguemos a Smash City―claro que Samus también había visto películas en las que ese tipo de situación pasaba y lo mejor era mentir a ver si el otro realmente sabía o no.

Link solo suspiró y dijo: ―No me molesta que tomes unas rupias. Es más, puedes tomar las que necesites, tengo demasiadas; pero la próxima vez que quieras ir a la ciudadela vuelve temprano―pidió, aunque no lo admitiría, no quería que Samus pudiera salir lastimada.

―No te preocupes ―dijo Samus, agitaba su mano restando importancia al asunto.

Link sonrió de medio lado y dijo: ― No me pidas eso, sabes que eres importante para mí.

Samus de pronto abrió los ojos como platos, había tenido un dejavú con esas palabras. La rubia recordó que alguna vez los anteriores Link se la habían dicho, justo antes de marcharse del torneo para no volver a verlos nunca.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de seguir charlando, ya que fuera se escuchaba una ruidosa turba. Link se golpeó la frente: nuevamente la gente de la ciudadela había llegado. Recogió su espada y salió a encararlos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era una manada de mercenarios la que le esperaba.

― ¡Héroe elegido! ―gritó un sujeto, quien parecía ser el líder o algo así―, ¡Hemos venido a retarte a una lucha sin cuartel por la mano de tu prometida!

― ¿Eh? ―atinó a decir el joven elfo, ahora sí que no entendía un carajo― ¿De qué prometida hablan? ―preguntó.

― ¡No te hagas! ¡Sabemos que estas por desposar a esa rubia diosa guerrera! ―gritó otro.

La respuesta del por qué a todo eso le llego como una flecha al cráneo. Volteó hacia su casa, donde Samus observaba lo que pasaba a través de la ventana. Las venas en la frente del héroe de hincharon a más no poder, ya sabía él que algo había hecho Samus, había estado demasiado calmada durante la noche.

― ¡Prepárate! ¡Porque de hoy no pasas! ― gritaron varios y se lanzaron al ataque.

Link desenfundó su arma y se preparó para el combate.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap, que se centró casi enteramente en Samus e Ilia. Bueno, en este cap pudimos ver como Samus comienza a adaptarse a la vida en Hyrule. También vimos un poquitín del pasado de Link e Ilia, que por cierto se verá más en uno o dos caps donde Link contará su historia y de cómo llegó a Ordon. Sé que el cap estuvo algo simple, pero prometo que el próximo va a estar más emocionante, lo que pasa es que estoy en capacitaciones y me cuesta escribir tanto como antes, pero voy a tratar de subir caps lo más rápido posible. Adiós.**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Jbadillodavila: Seee, ese Snake es el compa del año XDDDD, no creo que Marth renuncie, es muy duro como para hacerlo. Saludos.**

 **Ryugan Mizuki: Gracias por leer mis fics. Esa Fay es una maestra del doble sentido XDDDD. Todas tus respuestas serán reveladas a su tiempo, si te las dijera no tendrían gracia. En fin, respecto a tu fic, comencé a leerlo, no está mal, pero peca de ser muy simple y las descripciones son algo forzadas; además explicas las cosas algo rápido, respecto a la ortografía no tienes muchas faltas, solo una que otra y apenas y usas los acentos, recuerda que eso es muy importante, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmela. Saludos.**

 **Nate o'donnell: Jajajaja, Samus no conoce el significado de discreción XDDDDD. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el recibimiento, lo de Snake y Marth, eso se me ocurrió de la nada XDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Leozx95: Seeee, creo que se me pasó la mano un poco con el doble sentido pero… ¡AUN NO HAN VISTO NADA XDDDDDD!, pienso poner más doble sentido XD. Pues sí, pobre Marth, pero las cosas van a mejorar para él en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **EgrettWilliams: Que bueno que también te gustara la Fay que hice, al principio no me sentí muy seguro de ponerla, pero cuando vi que les gusto pues me dije: ¡A ponerla!**

 **No te preocupes por no comentar en cap anterior, no hay problema… ningún problema… nop… ninguno.**

 **Qué bueno que te fijaras en esos detalles en el fic. Me gusta hacer cosas originales que nadie más haya hecho y siempre mezclado con humor raro. Ese señor culebra es el diablo XDDDDDDD, pero los miembros del consejo tampoco se quedan atrás.**

 **No sé por qué diablos hicieron a Marth tan andrógino, el personaje no es del todo malo. Pero su aspecto lo jode un poco.**

 **Gracias por fijarte en esos aspectos técnicos. Cuando pensé el fic no se me habían ocurrido, pero luego pensé las cosas mejor y esas ideas aparecieron para ir dando sus toques de humor y tensión al fic. Lo del espacio mental compartido me pareció una excelente idea, dado que Fay no había permanecido con Link todo el tiempo y que supiera solo así, sacado de la manga me parecía tonto.**

 **Estoy trabajando en eso de las comas, además ya integré los punto y coma (;).**

 **Saludos.**

 **Foxbellikostar and Krystal O: Okey lo siento, son dos y no uno. Pues qué bueno que les gusta el fic y voy a tratar de actualizar tan rápido como pueda, ya que también tengo otros fics que subir. Gracias por las recomendaciones y espero les guste este cap. Saludos.**

 **Hikari no kokoro: Pues… no sé… ¡Quizás lo ponga!, Saludos.**

 **Lector Luigi: Que bueno que te gustan los Link y Samus de mi fic, espero que este cap también te guste. Saludos.**

 **Demiansparda: Seee, es tan desafortunado por vivir en el mismo techo que la rubia más buena de Nintendo, que pobre diablo XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Enightmare: Naaaaah, eso sería demasiado y se saldría demasiado de lo que quiero para este fic. Además el hacerle las cosas difíciles a Marth no va a pasar a algo demasiado exagerado. Por ejemplo una vez vi un fic buenísimo en el fandom de The Legend Of Zelda, en el que a Link lo mataba el tipo del copete en Skyward Sword y Zelda se vengaba de él con bromas. Te juro que era bueno, pero el enfoque no era tan realista y eso es lo que quiero evitar para mi fic. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Seeeee, todos odian a Marth XDDDD. Ese culebra es la reencarnación de Calígula, pero el doble de vengativo XDDD. En cuanto al relleno, yo también tengo flojera de leerlo a veces, pero tampoco se puede esperar acción en cada cap. Respecto a lo de Ganondorf, pues eso es un poco más adelante y sobre con quién se acostaba Link, eso me lo reservo para mí; al menos por ahora. Saludos.**

 **Lord uzu: Querido Lord Uzu, quería decirte que: ¡NO ME DIGAS CÓMO HACER MI MALDITO FIC!**

 **Ojalá pudiera no sonar hostil, pero debo decir que no me gusta que la gente me vaya diciendo cómo debería hacer mi historia. Cuando yo pido sugerencias o críticas, es para que me digan cómo mejorar mi ortografía y mi redacción, pero en cuanto a la historia y el desarrollo del fic, ahí no acepto sugerencias porque de eso me encargo yo exclusivamente, porque yo escribo lo que a mí me gusta y si les gusta a ustedes pues bien y si no, pues que se le va a hacer, para que yo publique algo primero me tiene que gustar a mí.**

 **Cada vez que pienso en hacer un fic, me paso hasta un mes pensando la historia, evaluando cada aspecto de la misma, las cosas importantes que van a pasar, pequeña bromas y otras cosas que se me van ocurriendo en la marcha para mejorar la historia previamente pensada, pero siempre tengo una idea de lo que voy a hacer y que no pienso cambiar. yo ya tengo pensados los finales de estos fics y de muchísimos que aun no he escrito. Por lo que cuando alguien me dice: Deberías hacer esto y aquello o me cuentan cómo querrían que fuera el fic, me da urticaria y me molesta. Es como si la historia que estoy pensando no fuera tan buena y tuvieran la necesidad de pensar en otras cosas que yo ya pensé y que no me parecieron para incluirlas en la historia original. Todo ese desarrollo que me diste es jalado de los pelos y tiene muy poco sentido, lo siento, pero es lo que creo. No creo ser el mejor escritor de fanfiction ni mucho menos, pero tampoco puedo decir algo bueno de algo que no me gusta, eso lo aprendí de Eminem.**

 **Todo lo que me dijiste eran algunos de los mayores clichés de los fics y yo realmente odio eso, no me gusta copiarme de lo que los demás hacen, me gusta mantener mi originalidad ante todo.**

 **Con un solo review dando tu opinión hubiera sido suficiente. Sé que tal vez lo hiciste con alguna buena intención, pero en serio, no le digas a un escritor cómo hacer su historia, al menos para mí, eso es un insulto. No sé si al leer esto te vayas a enojar o no, pero tenía que decirlo, no me gusta quedarme con las cosas adentro. Si te enojó, pues la verdad no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. Saludos y espero que aceptes esta crítica con madurez. Por cierto, Lucina si iba a aparecer, pero hasta mucho más adelante.**

 **Anon: Que bueno que te gustara el cap. Cierto, es una lástima que ningún Link, salvo el de Skyward Sword, tenga su Zelink. Pero en cuanto a Toon quien sabe, tal vez si tenga suerte, eso depende del autor. Cuando vi a Ganondorf en su "modo Heraldo", eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.**

 **Lo de Snake también se me vino de la nada, como para justificar todo lo de los consejeros y la prueba de Marth. Pues esa Fay sí que esta loquilla sin sentido común XDDD. Pues Midna va a aparecer más adelante. Saludos.**

 **Se despide Payaso Coronado**

 **Hasta la próximaaa!**


	7. Chapter 7: Recuerdos

**Al Diablo Con El Amor.**

 **Capitulo 7:** Recuerdos

 **Disclaimer: Súper Smash Bros no me pertenece, yo solo uso los personajes con el fin de entretener**

Link desenfundó su espada, plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo y esperó el ataque. Los bárbaros corrían furiosamente hacia él y justo cuando estaban a punto de envestirlo…

― ¡Deténganse todos! ―gritó uno de los que estaban al frente e inmediatamente los demás cesaron su marcha.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―se preguntó Link, viendo que nadie pretendía enfrentarlo.

De pronto el que había parado al resto, quien lucía una amenazadoramente pesada armadura y la cabeza rapada, se acercó a Link y dijo: ― ¡Tú no eres el héroe elegido por las diosas!

Esas palabras dejaron a Link descolocado, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Le habían dicho que él no era él?, ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada.

― ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ―preguntó el joven héroe.

―Digo que tú no eres el héroe elegido―respondió, picando el pecho de Link con su pulgar―, el héroe elegido mide tres metros y puede levantar una cabra con una mano―añadió.

― ¡Y tiene cabello rojo! ―gritó otro.

― ¡Y sus ojos son rojos como las brazas del infierno!

― ¡Y viste una pesada armadura negra!

Todas esas descripciones distaban de Link, más bien se parecían a cierto Gerudo fastidioso que él conocía muy bien. En vista de que esos idiotas no tenían ni idea de a quien iban a retar y seguramente eran extranjeros, el joven héroe pensó en una forma rápida para quitárselos de encima por un buen tiempo.

― ¡Me han descubierto! ―exclamó Link, sobreactuando a tal grado que dejó caer su espada y bajó tanto la cabeza como los brazos.

― ¡Hah! ¡Lo sabía! ―gritó el hombre que hablaba con Link―, ¡Nadie puede engañar a mi olfato! ―añadió y acto seguido se pasó el índice por debajo de las fosas nasales.

― ¡¿Tú quién diablos eres?! ―preguntó otro de los tipos de la muchedumbre.

―Yo soy solo un sirviente del héroe―respondió el joven elfo―. Él héroe me encomendó cuidar de su casa de verano y de su futura decimoquinta esposa.

― ¡Madre mía! ¡¿El muy cabron tiene quince esposas?! ―preguntó el calvo.

―Quince, de las que le conozco―respondió Link, levantó la cabeza y dijo: ―En estos momentos no se encuentra aquí y no sé cuándo volverá.

― ¿Realmente es esta su casa de verano? ―preguntó el hombre, recibiendo una poderosa bofetada por parte de Link; por poco y le arranca la cabeza.

― ¡Insulso! ―gritó el ojiazul―, ¡Claro que esta es su casa de verano! ¡¿Qué clase de héroe de pacotilla viviría en un solo lugar?! ―preguntó, falsamente enojado.

―Pues en eso tienes razón ―comentó el viejo. No había pensado en que quizás el héroe podría tener hasta veinte casa, con una esposa en cada una.

― ¡Dinos dónde se encuentra! ―exigieron varios de los mercenarios. De pronto todos comenzaron a hacer ruido, demandando una respuesta inmediata a su exigencia.

Link sonrió malévolamente para sus adentros y dijo: ― ¡Se encuentra a cien mil kilómetros al norte! ―gritó, con intención de que todos le escucharan― ¡En estos momentos se encuentra buscando más esposas en las tierras de las Gerudo! ¡Se oculta con el nombre de Ganondorf! ¡Tiene la piel verde y su espada brilla como el sol!

― ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó el calvo, algo le decía que podría estar mintiendo―, no lo hemos visto nunca y hasta podrías ser tú ―añadió.

Link comenzó a ponerse nervioso, si lo descubrían, habría una verdadera carnicería en todo el pueblo― ¡¿Yo?! ―preguntó, apuntándose con el índice―, si yo fuera el héroe estaría viviendo en un enorme castillo y no cuidando una casa en un lugar tan remoto. Además solo tengo diecinueve años. No tengo edad como para medirme contra monstruos aterradores―añadió con elocuencia.

―Cierto, muy cierto―dijo el hombre, pasando su mano por su gruesa barba. Se dio la vuelta y gritó: ― ¡El héroe no se encuentra aquí! ¡Está en las tierras de las Gerudo! ¡Su nombre es Ganondorf y tiene una espada que brilla como el sol!

― ¡A por él! ―gritaron todos los de la turba.

―Gracias muchacho―agradeció el calvo, puso su mano en el hombro de Link y luego se dio media vuelta para marcharse con su grupo. No sin antes darle cinco rupias en pago por la información.

Link se alegró al ver que la multitud se alejaba cada vez más, pero antes de que se fueran, puso sus manos alrededor de su boca simulando un megáfono y gritó: ― ¡Tengan cuidado con él! ¡Tratará de mentirles diciéndoles que yo soy el héroe! ―muchos dieron las gracias por esas palabras y terminaron de largarse.

―Uffff, casi no la libro ―susurró para sí mismo el joven elfo. Volteó hacia su casa y ahora ya no se podía ver a Samus en la ventana. ―. Esta cretina me va a escuchar―siseó y, con paso apresurado, volvió a meterse en su casa.

…

Dentro de la casa, Samus se hallaba comiendo su cena como si nada hubiera pasado; claro que se había equivocado al decir aquella mentira en la armería, pero tampoco era adivina para saber que un montón de sujetos locos irían a meterse a casa de Link para tratar de matarlo.

El héroe elegido entró a su casa e inmediatamente volteó a ver hacia su huésped y se aproximó a donde estaba.

― Tú no tienes alma―dijo Samus―, mira que mandar una turba furiosa a que maten a Ganondorf.

Las venas en la frente de Link se hincharon a más no poder y, inhalando todo el aire posible, gritó: ― ¡Y tú no tienes cerebro!

― ¡No me grites! ―espetó la rubia.

― ¡¿Qué no te grite?! ―replicó Link― ¡Casi haces que me maten y destruyan mi hogar por una tontería que se te ocurrió decir! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

Samus iba a decirle que no había sido ella quien lo dijo esa mentira, pero recordó a Ilia y decidió echarse la culpa para que Link no fuera a reclamarle a ella―Oye, sé que me pasé. Pero en la ciudadela no dejaban de molestarme así que se me ocurrió que así me dejarían en paz.

Samus sonaba verdaderamente arrepentida, al menos para Link. El rubio se calmó, pero aun con mala cara dijo: ― ¡Maldita gente de la ciudadela! ¡Siempre tienen que fastidiarme! ―acto seguido se fue a la cocina y se sirvió otro plato de la sopa que había estado preparando. Se sentó a la mesa y siguió comiendo.

― ¿Por qué odias a los ciudadanos de Hyrule? ―preguntó Samus, la charla con Ilia la había dejado picada con respecto a ese asunto del tiempo que ella y Link habían pasado en la ciudadela.

Link paró de comer, miró a Samus fijamente y dijo: ―Porque son confianzudos, irritantes, oportunistas, mentirosos, traicioneros y siempre están viendo cómo conseguir lo que quieren; sin importar a quien dañan.

Samus estaba realmente sorprendida con esa respuesta; Link de verdad odiaba a la gente de la ciudadela. Algo había pasado durante su tiempo ahí como para les tuviese tanto resentimiento.

Link terminó de comer y se paró para ir a lavar su plato, su rostro seguía en una mueca de desprecio.

― ¿Alguna vez viviste en la ciudadela? ―preguntó la caza recompensas, como quien no quiere la cosa.

De pronto Link dejó caer el plato que sostenía y, con la mirada entrecerrada, se giró para encarar a Samus.

― ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ―inquirió, su mirada era penetrante y similar a la de un animal que busca la mínima señal para atacar.

―Por nada, es que por como hablas de la gente de Hyrule pensé que habías vivido en la ciudadela―contestó la rubia. Para Samus era obvio que Link ocultaba un oscuro secreto respecto a la ciudadela y su gente.

―No, no he vivido en la ciudadela―mintió, a lo que Samus simplemente se hizo la que se lo creyó―, ya es hora de dormir. Hasta mañana―dijo el joven héroe y, acto seguido, subió hasta su cama.

―Buenas noches― respondió Samus y se dispuso a lavar su plato. Fuera lo que fuera que Link ocultaba, no era nada remotamente bueno, eso era obvio. Por más que ella quisiera saber de la vida de su amigo en la ciudadela, era seguro que él le respondería con evasivas e incluso se negaría a responder sus interrogantes.

Samus apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y, terminando de lavar su plato, bajó al primer sótano para cambiarse a su traje zero y dormir un poco. Quizás mañana podría descubrir un poco más sobre Link.

…

Por más vueltas que daba en la cama, Link no podía quitarse de la cabeza la pregunta de Samus. Obviamente Ilia debió de haber comentado algo sobre sus vidas antes de llegar a Ordon y, si era así, ¿Cuánto sabría Samus?, la sola idea de que ella supiera de su pasado le aterraba. Su niñez era una etapa que estaba muerta y enterrada, Link esperaba que se mantuviera así.

―No se preocupe, amo―susurró Fay.

Link dio un pequeño respingo y trató de darse la vuelta, pero Fay, quien estaba sentada en el lado libre de la cama, puso sus manos en los hombros de su maestro, impidiendo así que se diera la vuelta.

― ¡Fay! ¡¿Acaso tu…?! ―Link había olvidado por un momento su enlace mental con el espíritu que habitaba su espada, ahora sí que estaba aterrado. Si había algo que precisamente no quería compartir ni con Fay, era su niñez.

―Sí, lo sé―dijo, tenía la cabeza agachada ya que no quería ver la cara de desprecio que su amo debía de tener en el rostro.

― ¡No tenías derecho! ―espetó el rubio por lo bajo, no quería que Samus se despertase.

Fay suspiró y dijo: ―Lo siento mucho. Sucedió cuando sincronicé sus memorias conmigo, no sabía que había pasado por tanto.

Link gruñó por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Fay. La peliazul seguía sin siquiera poder sostenerle la mirada a su maestro, aunque lo había hecho sin querer, había violado la privacidad de Link y eso era algo malo para cualquiera que tuviera sentido común.

Link no pudo sino suspirar nuevamente al ver lo arrepentida que se veía Fay. Con cuidado posó su mano sobre el mentón de la chica y levantó su rostro para que lo viese directamente.

―Fay, no es que esté enojado contigo, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a abrirme con los demás― Link miraba fijamente a la peliazul y esta tampoco apartaba sus ojos de él―, eres la primera persona fuera de Ordon que sabe de mi pasado. Por eso mismo quiero pedirte que por favor no lo comentes nunca con nadie; ¿Tengo tu palabra? ―preguntó el joven héroe, para él era importante saber que contaba con Fay, ya que no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar los demás si supieran de su tiempo en la ciudadela.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo siempre estaré de su lado y le protegeré de cualquier cosa! ―exclamó Fay, esa pregunta era hasta un insulto para ella.

Link sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su leal acompañante―Cuento contigo― dijo, luego de eso se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir. Ahora que tenía la palabra de Fay, las cosas estaban un poco mejor. De pronto el joven elfo sintió como era abrazado por la espalda.

―Fay ―dijo en un tono de ligero reprocho.

La aludida se apegó más al héroe y dijo: ―La temperatura ha descendido varios grados, amo, no me gustaría que se enfermase y por eso decidí darle un poco de calor extra.

Link suspiró por enésima vez y viendo que de una forma u otra Fay dormiría cerca de él dijo: ―Buenas noches y por favor no hagas cosas raras.

―Buenas noches, amo―respondió la chica.

Con esas palabras Link cerró sus ojos y poco a poco se fue sumiendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Mientras tanto en la mansión Smash, más específicamente en la habitación de Marth; el peliazul se hallaba terminando de escribir la historia de su reino. Había tenido que consultar una infinidad de libros que tratasen sobre el desarrollo de su pueblo a través de los tiempos, además de la flora, la fauna, el nivel de educación y cultura, sin mencionar el estado político y financiero.

― ¡Por fin! ―exclamó contento, acto seguido depositó la hoja en un enorme pilar con otras noventa y nueve hojas más. Se tronó los dedos y siguió con la flora; desde niño le había encantado los paisajes de su reino y siempre pasaba mucho tiempo en los bosques aprendiendo de estos, por lo que no le sería demasiado difícil escribir acerca de eso. Remojó su pluma con algo de tinta que tenía en un tintero y, justo cuando iba a apoyar la pluma contra el papel, la puerta sonó.

―Marth, soy Zelda, ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó la soberana del noble pueblo de Hyrule.

Marth se sorprendió un poco de que lo visitara a esas últimas horas de la noche y primeras de la mañana, pero aun así sonrió y fue a abrirle la puerta.

― ¡Hola Zelda! ―saludó, contento de que ella le fuera a visitar puesto que, desde que había comenzado su cruzada por terminar las diez mil páginas para el consejo, no había salido de su cuarto. Marth se sorprendió de ver que en sus delicadas manos cargaba una charola con unos sándwiches y algo de jugo.

―Con permiso ―musitó la castaña y entró a la habitación de su prometido. De haber estado en Hyrule, Zelda no se hubiese atrevido a entrar a la habitación de Marth, ya que eso sería visto como un gran acto de indecencia por su parte―. Ya que has estando tan ocupado escribiendo, pensé que sería buena idea traerte algo de comer. No quiero que te enfermes por trabajar tan duro― añadió y, dejando la charola en la mesa de noche de Marth, besó a este en los labios.

―Esto ya me está gustando ―comentó el príncipe de Altea.

Zelda rió por lo bajo y de despegó de su novio, volteó hacia su derecha y observó en montón de hojas que Marth en su escritorio.

―Veo que has hecho progresos ―comentó la princesa.

Marth suspiró y dio un pequeño gruñido―Solo he hecho un uno por ciento de todo el trabajo. Aun me queda muchísimo para poder terminar―replicó, llevaba escribiendo ese dichoso reporte desde que se lo habían dicho los consejeros de Hyrule, no se había despegado de su escritorio ni para ir a comer; ocasionando así que comenzara a demacrarse ligeramente por la falta de alimentación. Claro que su ligero malestar no se notaba en lo más mínimo, siendo un guerrero entrenado y experimentado, cosas como una semana sin comer se volvían nimiedades para él.

―Algo es algo―respondió la princesa, de verdad odiaba ver a su amado príncipe en esa situación; pero ni modo, reglas eran reglas y esas no se podían evadir por nada del mundo.

Marth se acercó a su mesa de noche y tomó la charola para luego comenzar a comer sus sándwiches. Zelda no era una hábil cocinera como Peach, pero a Marth, esos emparedados se sabían a gloria.

La pareja se puso a charlar un rato sobre sus sueños juntos y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, se quedaron dormidos sobre la cama del peliazul; abrazados uno contra el otro en una escena de lo más romántica.

―Te quiero, Zelda―susurró Marth entre dormido y despierto.

…

La mañana había llegado tranquilamente en Ordon. Las personas de la villa comenzaban a levantarse con los primeros rayos del alba y Link no era la excepción. Poco le había tomado al héroe elegido retomar sus viejas costumbres de aldeano.

Link se revolvió en su cama y notó que se hallaba solo; seguramente Fay se había regresado a la espada maestra por si alguien entraba de golpe. El rubio bostezó y, luego de estirarse como es debido, se puso de pie.

―Creo que mejor voy a hacer el desayuno ―se dijo a sí mismo y acto seguido se fue a la cocina. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina se topó con la sorpresa de que Samus estaba despierta e incluso estaba preparando el desayuno.

―Buenos días ―saludó la rubia, quien nuevamente se había puesto la ropa que Link le había prestado. Samus se había propuesto ser mejor huésped para Link, después de todo vivía de arrimada en su casa y era lo justo―, siéntate que en un momento te sirvo―dijo y, acto seguido, tomó un plato de la alacena, en el cual vació una especie de engrudo azul.

Link se sentó a la mesa y observaba con desconfianza el guiso de su amiga, muy pocas veces Samus había cocinado algo y, por lo general, sabía del asco, por lo que Link esperaba no morir en el desayuno.

La caza recompensas sirvió el plato a Link, además de una cuchara y se paró frente a él, esperando a que lo degustara.

Ahora era Link quien temía por su integridad, por un momento supo cómo se sintió Samus el día anterior. Con toda la desconfianza del mundo agarró la cuchara y la sumergió en su comida. Sacó un poco del contenido del plato y se lo llevó a la boca, de pronto abrió los ojos como platos, estaba delicioso, no tanto como sus hierbas verdes, pero cerca.

― ¡Esta riquísimo! ― exclamó Link y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

Samus por su parte, infló el pecho. Se había pasado dos horas probando hierbas en el tercer sótano y casi se muere un par de veces, pero como dicen: si no hay dolor, no sirve. Ahora se sentía orgullosa de sus habilidades culinarias, siendo que quemaba hasta el agua… literalmente. La rubia se sirvió un plato para ella y se sentó a la mesa para desayunar en compañía de Link.

Ambos rubios estaban en un completo silencio, que solo era roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones y de sus cucharas al golpear los platos. De pronto Samus soltó una pequeña risa, haciendo que Link centrara de inmediato su atención en ella.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó el Hyliano.

Samus se limpio con una servilleta y dijo: ―Es solo que recordé el día que llegaste a la mansión.

De pronto Link también comenzó a reírse, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no recordaba el día más extraño y divertido de su corta vida.

―Diosas, ese día es algo que nunca olvidaré―comentó el rubio.

――――― **FLASHBACK―――――**

Link se hallaba recorriendo la pradera de Hyrule subido en su siempre fiel montura. Había decidido que recorrería en mundo en busca de más aventuras por el resto del mundo, con el viento como su única guía.

Apenas llevaba media hora de haberse ido de Ordon, todo el mundo se había sentido muy triste por su ida, pero entendieron que su lugar ya no era con ellos sino salvando personas en algún otro lugar. Quien más había llorado su partida; tanto así que a Link le había tenido que jurar visitarlos de vez en cuando para que su amiga se calmara.

―Hoy comienza una nueva vida― susurró el héroe, sus ojos mostraban aquella fiera mirada, que estaba habida por ver más lugares inhóspitos.

De pronto y para su gran sorpresa, una luz blanca que venía del cielo lo cubrió enteramente y lo elevó por los cielos hasta perderse en ella.

…

Mientras tanto en la mansión Smash, los Smashers se hallaban en el centro del patio para recibir a los demás participantes que faltaban. Recién habían llegado Mario, Luigi, Peach y Bowser; ahora tocaba el turno a la gente de Hyrule, todos los veteranos se sentían emocionados de volver a ver a Link, en especial Mario.

De pronto, una poderosa luz los obligó a todos a cerrar los ojos y, cuando los abrieron, Link y Zelda se hallaban en el centro de todos.

― ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! ―exclamó Link, giraba su cabeza a todos lados, pero por más que intentaba, no podía ver bien gracias al ofuscamiento que la luz le había provocado. Una vez que sus ojos recobraron su visibilidad, volvió a mirar en todas direcciones, topándose con que estaba rodeado de seres extraños y deformes.

Justo cuando Link pensaba que nada podía ponerse más raro, los extraños seres se abalanzaron sobre él, pero el héroe fue más rápido y, utilizando su mangual, los alejó a todos con un poderoso golpe.

― ¡No lo recordaba tan fuerte! ―dijo Mario, Link por poco y lo había matado con esa enorme bola de hierro.

― ¡Atrás criaturas deformes! ¡Atrás! ―gritó el rubio, de pronto avistó una presencia detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la princesa del reino, su sorpresa no podía ser más grande en ese momento; no solo lo habían secuestrado a él, sino también a la princesa.

― ¡Link! ¡¿Es usted?! ―preguntó la princesa Zelda, la cual naturalmente se hallaba asustada.

― ¡Princesa! ―gritó el héroe y acto seguido se arrodilló ante ella, clavando su espada en el suelo y bajando la cabeza―. Le pido que se quede detrás de mí, al parecer hemos sido secuestrados por algún enemigo desconocido―añadió, notablemente preocupado.

― ¡Esperen! ―gritó Mario―, ¡No somos sus oponentes! ―dijo y, poniéndose de pie, se aproximó hacia los Hylianos.

Link puso a Zelda detrás de él y apuntó a Mario con su espada―Si intentas algo… te mueres― amenazó.

Mario lo miró extrañado y preguntó: ― ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? ―el fontanero no podía explicarse por qué su mejor amigo no le reconocía, si apenas hacía cuatro años que se habían despedido en el torneo Melee. Era imposible que se hubiera olvidado de él.

El héroe alzó una ceja de forma interrogante― ¿Acaso debería reconocerte? ―preguntó confundido, obviamente no recordaba haberlo visto en su vida.

― ¡Soy Mario! ¡Tu mejor amigo! ―exclamó el fontanero, ya se estaba hartando de ese jueguito del rubio.

―Es inútil, Mario ―dijo una voz irrumpiendo en la escena, se trataba de Máster Hand, quien se acercó para aclarar el malentendido y que este no pasara a mayores―. Él no es el mismo Link que fue tu amigo, obsérvalo bien― ordenó la mano.

Mario entrecerró los ojos y observó detenidamente al héroe, era claramente idéntico a su mejor amigo. Para estar seguro, Mario se sacó de sus ropas la última foto que se había tomado con su viejo amigo. En la foto aparecían él, Luigi, Link y Samus, además de Roy y Marth que se había metido de colados. Mario levantó la mano y puso la foto de su amigo al lado del nuevo Link, físicamente eran iguales, pero hasta ahí acababa el parecido, puesto que la túnica y demás ropajes eran muy diferentes a los que antes usaba.

― ¿Lo olvidaste? ―preguntó la Mano Maestra―, Link te dijo que cada cien años nacía un nuevo héroe, una nueva princesa y un nuevo enemigo. El Link que estás viendo es uno de los tantos sucesores de aquel que otrora fue tu amigo.

Esas palabras fueron como puñaladas para Mario, claro que no había olvidado lo que el otro Link le había contado, pero tampoco esperaba que máster Hand hubiese cambiado al amigo que había hecho en el primer torneo de Súper Smash Bros, cuando solo eran doce los concursantes.

―Entonces el otro Link…―las lágrimas se amontonaban en los ojos del fontanero. Se resistía a creer que aquel sujeto tan simpático fuera solo un recuerdo del pasado. No quería creerlo, él le había dicho que se verían en el próximo torneo, se lo había jurado.

―Él pasó a mejor vida― dijo Máster Hand, terminando así la frase que Mario había dejado en el aire.

El fontanero no lo resistió y se marchó del lugar, llevándose consigo un amargo sabor de boca.

― ¿Quiere alguno explicarme qué demonios pasa aquí? ―demandó el joven elfo, quien seguía con espada en mano y la princesa detrás.

Máster Hand se dio la vuelta para encarar al héroe― Mis disculpas― dijo la mano―, mi nombre es Máster Hand y fui yo quien los trajo aquí― confesó.

― ¡Exijo que nos devuelvas a Hyrule! ―espetó Link, no quería pasar ni un segundo más ahí, rodeado de tantos seres extraños y en especial de esa mano gigante.

―Esperad joven héroe―interrumpió la princesa Zelda―, dejad que esta… mano flotante se explique―pidió y de inmediato se ganó una mirada de sorpresa por parte del héroe―. No sé por qué, pero tengo un buen presentimiento respecto a ello―confesó la castaña, terminando así de hablar.

Link decidió confiar en el criterio de su princesa y bajó su arma, sin embargo, no la enfundó.

―Confiaré en la princesa ―comentó el rubio―. Pero al primero que trate de dañarnos, lo haré picadillo con mi espada.

―Por favor, déjennos solos―pidió Máster a los demás Smashers, quienes procedieron a dejarlo solo con Link y Zelda.

Ya con el visto bueno, Máster Hand procedió a contarles todo lo relacionado al torneo llamado Súper Smash Bros, el cual se celebraba cada cuatro años para fomentar la unión de los habitantes en el múltiverso. También les explicó que sus yos anteriores habían participado en dos ocasiones para Link y una para Zelda. Viendo que ambos no se lo creían mucho, Máster Hand les mostró las memorias que había almacenado para ese momento. Tanto Zelda como Link pudieron ver cómo habían sido siglos atrás. Quien más se sorprendió fue Zelda, ya que su yo anterior era rubia, siempre había creído que sus encarnaciones eran castañas como ella.

Dos horas después y ya cuando les había explicado todo, Máster Hand les preguntó si querían participar en el torneo de ese año.

― ¿Qué opina usted, princesa? ―preguntó Link, girando su cabeza hacia Zelda, la cual se hallaba muy pensativa.

La princesa apoyó su índice en su mentón y, con un tono que hasta parecía inocente dijo: ―No me parece mala idea, después de todo, sería bueno para Hyrule tener aliados poderosos de otros mundos. Lo he decidido, participaré.

Link abrió un poco los ojos, producto de su sorpresa, pero de inmediato volvió a ponerse serio―En vista de que la princesa ha decidido participar, yo también lo haré―informó.

Máster Hand suspiró de alivio, por fin los había convencido de participar en el torneo, sabría el cielo cómo se hubiese puesto la gente de no haberlos visto participar; suficientes problemas tenía con las fans de Roy como para echarse de enemigas a las de Link. Sacó de la nada dos contratos escritos en Hyliano y se los entregó a los chicos, quienes los leyeron cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que no hubiese nada raro. Bueno, Zelda los revisó, puesto que Link no entendía ni papa de lo que significaba toda esa palabrería bonita. Una vez firmados los contratos, ambos se los entregaron a Máster Hand, quien los hizo desaparecer para resguardarlos muy bien.

―Bueno, lo último que faltaría es traspasarles las memorias de sus antiguos yos. Pero esa ya será mañana, por ahora mandaré a los Toads par que les muestren sus habitaciones―comentó la mano jefe, chasqueó los dedos y de la mansión salieron dos Toads, los cuales se encargaron de guiarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mario, el fontanero se hallaba llorando por su amigo Link. Había esperado pacientemente el volver a verlo para luchar como lo hacían antes, pero ahora eso jamás podría ser, ya que Máster Hand lo cambió como si no valiese nada, como si ese amigo incondicional que había ganado fuese fácilmente reemplazable. Al lado de Mario se hallaba Peach, quien trataba de consolarlo lo mejor que podía.

―Ya Mario, seguro que Link te recordó como su mejor amigo―dijo la rubia, de verdad le dolía ver al fontanero en esa situación.

―Lo sé―dijo Mario, llorando amargamente―. Es solo que me duele que Máster Hand lo reemplazara así como así. Él se merecía siquiera hacer un torneo de despedida―añadió, de verdad que las palabras de Máster Hand le habían pegado duro.

―Él no se ha ido, Mario―comentó Peach―, él sigue vivo dentro de tus recuerdos. Mientras lo lleves contigo en tu corazón, él nunca morirá. Además de que volvió, en una forma un tanto diferente, pero seguramente es el mismo Link que conocimos.

Mario se sorprendió con las palabras de Peach, en cierto modo tenía razón, aquel Link con el que había vivido tantos bueno momentos seguía vivo dentro de él, además de que él había cumplido su promesa de verse en el próximo torneo, en una forma distinta a la que había esperado; pero aun así mantuvo su palabra.. se limpió las lágrimas y dijo: ―Tienes razón, siempre lo llevaré conmigo en mis recuerdos―trató de hacer una sonrisa, pero esta le salió más como una mueca. ―. Creo que debería ir y hablar con el nuevo Link.

Y con esas palabras, salió de su cuarto para darle la bienvenida al rubio. Mario siempre recordaría al Link que portaba aquella melodiosa ocarina, pero había que centrarse en el hoy. Quizás las cosas no serían como antes, pero tampoco tenían por qué ser malas.

…

Link por su parte, se hallaba acomodando sus cosas en su alcoba, no era demasiado lujosa, pero tampoco era un cuartucho; tenía precisamente el espacio que requería y el decorado le recordaba mucho a su casa en Ordon.

―Por fin ―dijo, viendo que ya había terminado de acomodar sus armas y demás artilugios en la medianamente extensa pared de su habitación. Cualquiera que pasara ahí pensaría que Link se preparaba para una guerra, había tantos objetos en su pared que más que un cuarto, parecía una armería.

―Creo que debería ir a ver a la princesa ― se dijo, acto seguido salió y caminó por toda la mansión tratando de encontrar el cuarto de la princesa; por más que lo buscaba, simplemente no lo encontraba.

De pronto giró en una esquina y se encontró con aquel hombrecito regordete vestido de rojo y azul. Por más que trató, no pudo recordar su nombre.

― ¡Oh! Hola―saludó el fontanero, alzó su mano y puso su mejor sonrisa para que el nuevo Link dejara de desconfiar en él.

―Eh… hola―respondió Link, en parte se sentía muy incomodo cerca de ese hombrecito; sin margo, parte de él se sentía cómoda. Era una extraña sensación, la forma más fácil de describirla sería que se trataba de una lucha entre sus instintos y su sentido común. Sus instintos le decían que no era peligroso, pero su sentido común le decía que debía de desconfiar de cualquiera ahí.

Mario se rascó la nuca y, con una cara algo roja por la vergüenza de haberse ido llorando, dijo: ―Siento lo que pasó hace rato. Es que yo y el viejo Link éramos buenos amigos y lo confundí contigo, de verdad espero que me disculpes.

Link alzó una ceja de forma interrogante y por fin se decidió a hacerle caso a sus instintos, sonrió de medio lado y dijo: ―No te preocupes por eso. Yo también siento haberlos lastimado antes― de verdad que estaba apenado por aquello de haberlos golpeado con su mangual, pero en su defensa, lo habían secuestrado sin siquiera decirle algo y no sabía ni dónde estaba.

―Olvídate de eso ― dijo Mario, agitando su mano para restarle importancia―. La verdad que esa arma fue sorprendente, tu viejo yo tenía buenas armas, pero nada como eso―agregó con una gran sonrisa.

―Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Podrías decirme dónde está el cuarto de la princesa Zelda? ―solicitó el joven elfo―, además sirve y me sigues hablando de cómo era mi viejo yo.

Mario asintió y ambos se encaminaron a la parte de la mansión donde se quedaban las mujeres. Durante el camino comenzó a hablarle sobre su vida anterior, de forma exacta y muy detallada. No tardaron casi nada en llegar a las chicas, pero extrañamente prefirieron quedarse fuera escuchando lo que estas hablaban. Link quiso resistirse a seguir escuchando, pero su innata curiosidad le obligaba a quedarse ahí; poco o nada significaba su decoro si se trataba de saber algo más sobre la princesa que había robado su corazón.

…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Zelda, ella y Peach charlaban amenamente mientras tomaban té. Al principio Peach había parecido irritante para Zelda, su voz era muy chillona y hablaba bastante rápido; pero con el pasar de los minutos le fue agradando más y más. Peach le había hablado de cómo era su vieja yo y de lo buenas amigas que habían sido.

Segundos después de que Mario se fuera a la habitación de Link, ella se había ido a la habitación de Zelda para charlar un poco y conocerla.

― ¿Así que usted y yo fuimos amigas en mi encarnación anterior? ―preguntó la princesa de Hyrule.

― ¡Exactamente!― exclamó la rubia, con su habitual entusiasmo―, pero no me hables de usted. Preferiría que me tutearas― agregó, agitando su mano para estar importancia.

Zelda asintió y se pensó su había sido buena idea abrirle la puerta a esa princesa tan parlanchina.

―Está bien… Peach―dijo la princesa de Hyrule, no muy segura de querer entrar en más confianza con la rubia―, por favor, dime más de cómo era en mi vida anterior―pidió y, con suaves y gráciles movimientos, sorbió un poco de té.

Peach, ni corta ni perezosa, le habló de todo lo concerniente a su anterior vida. Desde las dificultades que habían tenido para adaptarse al torneo, hasta las extrañas situaciones que les hicieron pensar que ella y el anterior Link eran pareja.

Zelda estaba perpleja, jamás habría pensado que su yo anterior fuese tan atrevida como Peach se la relataba, si es que hasta le parecía una locura que ella, Peach y una tal Samus se reunieran todas las noches a jugar póquer y hablar sobre hombres; era como si ellas hubiesen intercambiado roles con los varones.

De pronto Peach entrecerró los ojos y miró directamente hacia la puerta, hizo una seña a Zelda para que se callara y, con un sigilo que un ninja envidiaría, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Detrás de ella se hallaban Link y Mario; el primero tenía alzada la mano como si fuera a tocar la puerta y el segundo estaba parado detrás de él.

Cuando Peach abrió la puerta, Link tuvo apenas medio segundo para recomponerse, recomponer a Mario y simular como que iban llegando.

―Muy buenas tardes ―saludó el joven elfo, se inclinó brevemente frente a la princesa y luego se puso de pie.

―Buenas tardes, héroe elegido― saludó cortésmente la soberana de Hyrule, inclinando la cabeza brevemente―, ¿Qué os trae por aquí? ―preguntó, ligeramente sorprendida de ver a Link ahí.

Link se aclaró la garganta, suavizó ligeramente su semblante y dijo: ―Solo he venido para ver si se os ofrecía algo.

Peach abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver lo serio y servicial que era el nuevo Link. Ella lo recordaba como un chico impulsivo y siempre sonriente, más nunca como alguien que quisiese cumplir los deseos de nadie.

―Puede estar tranquilo, estoy bien y en buena compañía, como podrá ver―respondió Zelda, señalando educadamente a la princesa del reino champiñón. Casi de inmediato quiso morderse la lengua, ese comentario había sonado algo rudo para su gusto.

―Mis disculpas por importunarles― dijo―. Paso a retirarme, con permiso―y acto seguido se marchó, dejando a todos algo confundidos.

― ¿Y tú a que venias, Mario? ―preguntó Peach, centrando su atención en el fontanero rojo.

Mario dio un ligero respingo y dijo: ― ¿Yo?, yo solo vine para enseñarle a Link donde se encontraba la habitación de la princesa. Con su permiso, me retiro yo también― y, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo, Mario también se fue para buscar a sus demás amigos y organizar una partida de póquer.

― ¿Crees que mis Link esté enojado conmigo? ―preguntó Zelda.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ―inquirió la rubia, claramente confundida.

―Pues la forma en que le hablé, creo que fue un poco ruda―respondió la castaña, por lo general era más sensible cuando hablaba con sus súbditos.

Peach rió por lo bajo al escuchar las palabras de Zelda. ―No es que hayas sido ruda, es que ustedes se hablan con demasiadas formalidades. Sus anteriores yos eran tan cercanos, que hasta se tuteaban todo el tiempo― confeso.

Esa revelación dejó a Zelda sorprendida, sabía que su anterior yo era algo cercana con el héroe del tiempo, pero no esperaba que tanto; siendo que en Hyrule, la pena por hablarle de tú a alguien de la nobleza, eran un par de noches en las mazmorras del castillo. Y eso si el imputado tenía suerte.

Por otro lado, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que fuesen más cercanos.

…

Link por otro lado, se hallaba recorriendo la mansión en compañía de Mario. El rubio sintió curiosidad por aquel enorme lugar y sobre todo, por sus habitantes. Para Link, los habitantes de la mansión eran un desfile de rarezas, una más rara que la anterior; desde hombres mitad animal que podían hablar, hasta reinos lejanos que parecían salidos de un cuento de hadas.

― ¿Y qué te parece el lugar? ―preguntó el fontanero, pero la respuesta ya estaba dicha. Solo tuvo que ver los ojos fieros y maravillados del héroe del crepúsculo, era obvio que el lugar le encantaba.

―Quizás me haya asustado al principio ― dijo algo apenado, mientras recordaba la amenaza que había lanzado sobre los habitantes de la mansión―. Pero ahora solo puedo decir… ¡Este lugar es fabuloso! ―exclamó contento.

Mario solo sonrió contento, sin importar cuántos años o cuántas vidas pasaran, Link siempre seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre.

Ambos seguían su paseo por la mansión, mientras saludaban a cuanta persona vieran. Link por su parte, aprovechaba para poder presentarse a cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. Si buen Máster Hand le había notificado que le reinsertarían sus memorias, él prefirió adelantarse y aprender un poco sobre los habitantes de la mansión.

―Mucho gusto, me llamo Link ―dijo el rubio, presentándose al rey Dedede.

― ¡¿Y a mí qué me importa?! ―replicó el rey, arrogante como siempre― ¡No se te vuelva a ocurrir dirigirme la palabra, plebeyo! ―y dicho esto, se marchó del lugar, siendo seguido por sus súbditos.

―Maldito pato despreciable ―siseó un iracundo Link, él haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por integrarse y ese pato arruinándolo todo.

―No te preocupes, él es así siempre ―comentó Mario, rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo. Este Link era más rudo que el anterior.

Los chicos seguían con su recorrido, cuando de pronto una puerta al lado izquierdo de Link se abrió de golpe, revelando una enorme armadura dorada con un yelmo rojo y una especie de mini cañón en la mano derecha.

―Al fin te encuentro ―dijo el ser con voz siniestra, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia Link.

El rubio, por reflejo, lanzó un feroz puñetazo a la armadura, puesto que para él era mejor pegar primero y preguntar después. El golpe ocasionó que el ser fuese impulsado hacia atrás, golpeándose pesadamente contra una maquina de bebidas. Link se preparaba para rematarle, cuando Mario le salió al paso, extendiendo ambas palmas frente a él.

― ¡Espera Link! ¡No es un enemigo! ―gritó un preocupado Mario.

― ¿Y entonces qué demonios es? ―preguntó de mala gana el héroe.

―Sabía que eras un idiota ―dijo la armadura, poniéndose de piey llevando su mano hacia su yelmo para retirarlo―. Pero nunca creí que los fueras tanto como para olvidarte de tus amigos ―el yelmo estaba fuera y revelaba la imagen de una bellísima mujer de cabello rubio, piel de porcelana y ojos azules como el mar.

Link no se lo podía creer, acaso esa mujer siempre estuvo ahí― ¡ESTA BELLÍSIMAAAAA! ―gritó, sin poder contener sus palabras.

La mujer en cambio, se sonrojó ligeramente con las palabras del héroe, pero lo disimuló de inmediato y, en cambio, puso una cara seria.

― ¡¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas?! ―inquirió la mujer ―. ¡Soy yo! ¡Samus Aran! ¡Tú mejor amiga! ―añadió, señalándose a sí misma con su cañón.

― ¿Mi mejor amiga? ―preguntó Link, notablemente extrañado.

Mario suspiró y se acercó hacia la rubia, al parecer tendría que explicarle todo a Samus.

…

Minutos después, Mario terminó de contarle a Samus la situación. Ella tampoco se lo había tomado muy bien, puesto que también había querido ver al viejo Link.

― Entonces, el viejo Link esta… ― Samus ni siquiera quería terminar la oración.

Mario simplemente asintió a las palabras de su amiga―Pero no te preocupes, seguro que tuvo una buena vida. Me juego los dedos de la mano izquierda a que se casó con una buena mujer y que tuvieron muchos hijos sanos ― agregó, muy seguro de sus propias palabras.

―Espero que así haya sido ―murmuró Samus, algo triste por no haberse despedido apropiadamente de su mejor amigo.

―Oigan, sigo aquí ―dijo Link, alzando la mano para llamar la atención de los presentes, no le gustaba sentirse ignorado.

― ¡Oh! Cierto, disculpa ―respondió Mario, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

― Tu nombre es Samus Aran, ¿Cierto? ―indagó el rubio, preparando su disculpa por su anterior comportamiento.

Samus asintió y dijo―: Así es.

―Por favor, discúlpame por haberte atacado. No sabía que eras una persona ―soltó el elfo, inclinando la cabeza para mostrar algo de respeto.

Samus, al ver el comportamiento tan formal de Link, solo pudo soltar una sonora carcajada, dejando al joven héroe ligeramente confundido.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo gracioso? ―preguntó, visiblemente confundido.

― ¡Jajajaja! Es que… es que eres demasiado formal ―dijo la rubia, tratando de contener un poco la risa.

Incluso Mario se había reído de Link. El otro Link, aunque era bastante educado, era bastante más irreverente y despreocupado que este, hasta el punto en que él hubiese respondido algo como: "Es tu culpa por ser tan fea" o algo similar.

―Lo que pasa es que estamos acostumbrado al otro tu, que era bastante despreocupado ―señaló el fontanero, si es que era ver para creer.

Link solo suspiró y chasqueó la lengua, odiaba que se rieran de él.

…

El resto del día fue bastante más calmado. Link se había presentado con todos e incluso se ofreció a hacer un banquete de gastronomía hyliana, como disculpa por haberlos atacado, cosa que muchos aceptaron gustosos. A muchos incluso les estaba cayendo mejor que el otro Link, ya que ese no podía ni hervir el agua sin usar una flecha de fuego para acelerar el proceso, cosa que terminaba en destrucción masiva el noventa y cuatro por ciento de las veces.

Durante la cena, todo el mundo se animó a hacerle preguntas sobre sus aventuras en Hyrule. Y claro que no faltaron las chicas que ya le iban echando el ojo: era guapo, caballeroso, educado y hasta sabía cocinar. Por el momento, Link era el mejor partido en la mansión, ya que pocos eran tan serviciales como él.

Al día siguiente, llegó el momento en que Máster Hand les insertaría sus recuerdos de los anteriores campeonatos de Súper Smash Bros. Zelda y Link se encontraban en la oficina de Máster Hand, siendo acompañados por Mario, Peach y Samus.

―Muy bien chicos―dijo la mano flotante―. Quédense quietos hasta que termine, esto solo tomara unos segundos, pero debo advertirles que al terminar podrían algo mareados e incluso podrían confundirse un poco hasta que hayan asimilado completamente sus recuerdos―advirtió Máster, ya que no era la primera vez que hacía esto y por lo general costaba un poco asimilar memorias pasadas.

Ambos obedecieron y se quedaron de pie frente a él. Justo cuando la mano jefe iba a tocarles la frente con sus dedos anular y medio, Link retrocedió.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Link? ―preguntó Zelda, ligeramente extrañada.

―Yo…― comenzó el rubio―. No quiero que copies esas memorias en mi mente―confesó, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

― Pero, ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Mario, quien quizás era el más sorprendido. No entendía del por qué Link no quería tener sus viejas memorias.

Link suspiró y se preparó para decir lo que su corazón sentía―Yo no quiero ser visto como el fantasma de mi predecesor. Quizás él fue un tipazo como todos dicen, pero él ya no está y no quiero vivir a su sombra. Quiero que todos me reconozcan por quien soy ahora y no por quien fui antes. Por eso, no quiero que me des esos recuerdos, quiero crear mis propias memorias con todo el mundo.

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos, el discurso que Link había dado era sorprendente. Aunque podían comprenderlo, no es bonito vivir siendo la sombra de nadie o que todo el mundo te compare con alguien más (CofcofLuigicofcof XXXXX).

―Entiendo eso, y por supuesto que lo respeto―dijo Máster Hand, girándose a su izquierda para centrarse en Zelda―, ¿Y tú, Zelda? ¿Quieres tus viejas memorias o prefieres crear las tuyas? ―preguntó, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la princesa.

Zelda, luego de pensarse bien las cosas, sonrió y negó con la cabeza―No, tampoco las quiero. Al igual que el héroe Link, yo también quiero crear mis propias memorias ―respondió, muy segura de sus palabras.

Ambos Hylianos estaban muy seguros de su decisión. Bueno, Zelda se sintió tentada a recibir las memorias, puesto que quería saber hasta dónde había llegado la relación de su predecesora con el héroe elegido.

―Pues que así sea entonces. Desde hoy son auténticos competidores en el torneo de Súper Smash Bros, eidcion Brawl ―comentó Máster Hand, a lo que los demás aplaudieron a sus amigos.

Poco después de eso, Taboo atacó el torneo y el resto ya lo saben…

――――― **FIN DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

―Recuerdo que todo el mundo estuvo emocionado con mi regreso ―dijo Link, sintiéndose realmente importante por aquel revuelo que había levantado.

―Así fue. Hasta que al día siguiente llegó Toon y todo el mundo se olvidó de ti, fantasma ―añadió la rubia, tirando por lo bajo las ilusiones de su amigo.

―Tch, cretina ―masculló el rubio, notablemente enojado.

―Llorica ―replicó Samus, importándole un carajo si Link se había ofendido.

―Bueno, basta de recuerdos. Tengo que ir a ayudar a Braulio con las cabras y más tarde ayudar en el harado ―dijo Link, recordando que, viviendo ahí, tenía ciertas obligaciones que debía de cumplir.

― ¿Y yo qué hago? ―preguntó la rubia, puesto que Ilia seguramente tendría cosas que hacer y no la tendría para que matara su aburrimiento.

―Podrías pasar el día con Ilia y las demás personas de la aldea. De paso sirve para que los conozcas mejor y ellos te pierdan el miedo ―sugirió el elfo, luego de eso, tomó sus cosas y se marcho a la granja para comenzar su faena diaria.

―Pues ya qué ―se dijo la rubia y terminó de comer su desayuno, para luego lavar el plato y prepararse para ir a visitar a Ilia.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, hace mucho que no actualizaba. Eso fue por causas de trabajo, hace tiempo que no tenía tiempo para ninguno de mis fics. Pero bueno, en este cap pudimos ver sobre el primer día de Link y Zelda en la mansión, además de la reacción de los Hylianos al ser raptados. Saludos.**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Jbadillodavila: es que Link ya es salado de nacimiento XDDD. Saludos.**

 **Demiansparda: que bueno que te gustara viejo, ya aquí está disponible para que te diviertas. Saludos.**

 **Leozx95: Seeee soy un crack de la comedia, al menos por ahora. La verdad es que eso de 50 sombras de gray es una tontería. En lo personal no lo he leído, pero no tengo interés en algo que es prácticamente pornografía (ojo, no soy ningún reprimido sexual, es solo que no me interesa). Lo de la ciudadela es algo que nadie se espera ver, y créanme que los va a sorprender.**

 **EgrettWiliams: Muchas gracias por leer. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Respecto a lo de los sótanos, no te preocupes, no pienso abusar de ello. Es un buen gag sí, pero tampoco es como si lo fuera a usar todo el tiempo, no me gusta abusar de las bromas.**

 **Lo de Samus e Ilia pues, digamos que soy bastante cuidadoso en cuanto al desarrollo de mis personajes, no me gusta hacer cosas exageradas ni dar power ups. Además que me gusta la interacción entre personajes de otros universos, cosa por la que me encanta Súper Smash Bros.**

 **Esa Fay es bien loquilla y Samus desconfiada. Pero Fay solo quiere lo mejor para Link XDDDD. Fay fue uno de los personajes que más pensé, ya que debía de integrarse bien a la historia sin parecer exagerado, además de que siempre fue un punto de humor en la misma.**

 **Respecto a mi redacción y ortografía ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUÉ HACER?! nah mentira. Me alegra cuando me dicen que tengo fallos, como ya he dicho en otros fics, mi sueño es ser escritor y es por eso que me uní a esta página, para poder ganar experiencia y ser mejor escritor. Respecto a la redundancia, siempre trabajo en ello y trato de corregir eso, pero igualmente se me pasa algunas veces. Muchas gracias por señalarme mis fallos.**

 **Me alegro que te haya gustado eso de "para no volverlos a ver" fue un momento súper wow. Respecto al tiempo en que hago mis caps, bueno, eso depende de cuanta disponibilidad tenga. Además de que me tomo mi tiempo en escribir los caps, ya que me gusta que estén bien completos y tengan su propio gusto. Saludos.**

 **Hikari no kokoro: Seeee esa Samus no tiene alma XDDD. Pues lo de Ilia ha sido así desde siempre, nunca fue muy alta que digamos. Eso de que se hicieran amigas fue algo que me gustó mucho y que pienso explotar adecuadamente, sin exageraciones de ningún tipo. Quizás haya más fanservice. Saludos.**

 **HunterSnake: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Siempre es bueno oírlo y no culpes al pobre Hotmail, suficientes problemas tiene con que nadie lo use. En fin a mí también me dio tristeza el desenlace los Links anteriores, pero le daba más feeling al asunto.**

 **Pobre Link, se le va a armar una de dios padre, pero bueno, eso ya son gajes del oficio para él. Eso de los consejeros también fue una trolleada de campeonato, ni yo me esperaba ser capaz de tanta maldad XDDDDD. Snake es el troll del año jejeje. Me alegra que te gustara lo del Smash Gravity, me gusta dar esos detalles a mis historias, así son mejores y los entretienen más.**

 **No te preocupes por lo de los comentarios, ya hable con el chico y se disculpó. Yo también tuve algo de culpa por exaltarme, pero realmente detesto cuando me dicen cómo debería ser mi historia o qué cosas debería de hacer. Me gusta hacer originales mis historias para que no caigan en el cliché. La película aun no la he visto, pero puedo asegurar que el sasusaku era algo que jamás existió en el manga y realmente fue fanservice muy malo. No me quejo de la historia, fue buena ni como negarlo, pero en serio que no me gustó tanto ese capítulo final del manga. Saludos.**

 **BRANDON369: gracias por leer. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Esa Samus es un imán de problemas XDDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Lord uzu: te perdono, siento haber sido tan intenso. Pero es que realmente no me gusta cuando me dan órdenes o me dicen el cómo deberían de ser mis historias, simplemente no me gusta. No me molesta que mis lectores se emociones cuando leen mis fics, háganlo, pero recuerden, no me digan cómo debo hacer el fic. Es malo para la salud XDDDD. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Bueno, realmente ha habido varios links, cierto que en los fics de Smash siempre ponen a cualquiera, por lo que uno siempre intuye que es el Link de Brawl. Espero que ye haya gustado la explicación que di en este cap. Respecto a Marth, pues realmente nunca he jugado a ningún fire emblem, pero realmente parece mujer y eso le quita unos puntos a favor, al menos para mí. Pues lo de Ganondorf y con quién se acostaba Link, eso lo descubrirán a su tiempo. Saludos.**

 **BHGLOG: que bueno que te gustara el fic y los demás. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

 **Rikudo-sama: Bueno, Rikudo-sama, de haber podido ver tu petición antes, te la hubiese denegado. No es porque sea mala persona, es porque de verdad no considero ético no correcto el copiarse de nadie. Dices que era para un concurso, entonces debiste esforzarte en crear una historia para los demás. No sería correcto que los demás se esforzaran y tú solo vinieras a copiar y pegar. Lo siento, si lo hiciste, me decepcionas, pero si no, me alegro y ojalá se te haya ocurrido algo bueno para publicar. Saludos.**

 **Cyberakuma1: gracias por leer, espero que este cap también te haya gustado, quizás en unas dos semanas suba el próximo cap. Saludos.**

 **Lector Luigi: Seeep, esos de la ciudadela son uno cretinos, que bueno que te guste lo de los personajes. Saludos.**

 **Gist: me alegra que te guste. La verdad yo también me sorprendí de que a tanta gente le gustara mi historia, siendo que la otra no es muy popular. Lo de la incoherencia, pues, mis disculpas, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, quizás se me pasen algunas cosas de vez en cuando, pero siempre confío en que ustedes me señalarán lo que hago mal. Saludos.**

 **NikAssasins: me alegra que te guste la historia, todo el mundo odia a Marth XDDDDDDD. Y todos aman a Fay XDD. Pero bueno, el castigo y demás cosas podrían o no venir luego. Claro que te puedo enseñar, pero lo mejor sería que lo hicieras tú mismo, la experiencia propia es la mejor forma de progresar. De todos modos, si quieres consejos o cosas así, siempre puedes escribirme un mensaje privado. Saludos.**

 **Se despide Payaso Coronado**

 **Hasta la próximaaa!**


End file.
